La escala de grises
by angelikpotter15
Summary: Hay personas buenas, Hay personas malas y hay personas que simplemente pierden el interés de ser alguna de las dos. aquellas personas están vacías, perseguidas por sus propios fantasma. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy descubrirán que no todo es blanco y negro y, que ellos no desean ser ninguna. Descubren que son una escala de grises.
1. La maldición de vivir

**Capítulo 1. La maldición de vivir**.

¡Camina sangre sucia!...

Un empujón, dos empujones, necesitaba calmarse, sabía que todo aquello iba a ser difícil y por Merlín que confiaba en que, no fuera más allá de malos tratos físicos. Había escuchado historias de mujeres, sangres sucias, que no solo eran esclavas, también eran las "putas" de los malditos mortífagos.

Frente a ella una gran puerta negra se alzaba imponente, uno de sus captores la abrió, mientras el otro volvía a empujarla como señal para avanzar. Allí lo primero que su vista enfocó, fue la asquerosa serpiente, arrastrándose por el piso y posicionándose a un lado de una silla en el fondo de la habitación.

Estaba sudando frío, no sabía qué iba a ser de ella, era verdad que estaba determinada a no mostrar miedo alguno, pero por dentro, cada partícula de su ser temblaba.

"cálmate Hermione, no puedes temerle al nombre, ni al hombre", ella insistía en repetirse eso, como un mantra, sin embargo, toda su discusión interna cesó, cuando vio al monstruo artífice de todo el caos que rondaba en el mundo mágico, lo que, sin embargo, la dejó helada – sin siquiera podía temblar – fue el personaje que entraba tras Voldemort.

Draco Malfoy, el hurón, no lo había visto desde su último año en Hogwarts, incluso muchos pensaban que había muerto como su padre, pero allí frente a sus ojos, vivito y coleando se alzaba su figura, mucho más dura, mucho menos humano, con mucho menos miedo y definitivamente, parecía carecer de alma. Sus ojos eran más fríos y déspotas de lo que recordaba, su rostro, no mostraba nada, ni siquiera el asco de antaño. Aquello le recordó su propia existencia.

-Vaya, hemos atrapado a la Sangre sucia más valiosa- sintió un empujón que la hizo caer al piso, y luego como se acercaba a ella sus uñas enterrándose en su tierna carne, no mostro nada en su rostro, no se iba a permitir debilidad alguna – ahora, como sabrás, lo que te hace tan valiosa es la información en tu cabecita, podemos hacer esto muy fácil, hablas ahora y tienes una muerte rápida o no lo haces y me encargaré de que ruegues morir.

\- aunque aceptara su oferta, no tengo nada que decirle, no sé dónde está Harry, tampoco sé la ubicación de la orden, pero imagino que desea averiguarlo por sí mismo, así qué adelante.

Estaba mirándolo a los ojos y por ningún motivo iba a bajar la vista, jamás se mostraría débil, incluso si su vida tenía que acabar por ello.

Muy bien, querido Draco, has los honores- el rubio se acercó a ella, su mirada seguía siendo dura, dos pozos grises de nada.

¡CRUCIO! – ahí estaba, el dolor colándose por cada rincón de su cuerpo, se mantuvo estoica, con su vista fija en aquel gris, apretó sus manos contra el helado mármol del suelo. Por un momento aquel dolor se detuvo.

Él se encontraba allí, viéndola, parecía pensar, vio como levanto la varita de nuevo y sin emitir palabra alguna, un rayo azul salió despedido hacia ella.

Jamás había sentido algo así, cayó al suelo no solo era un dolor físico, en su mente una reproducción sucesiva de todos aquellos recuerdos tristes apareció, rasgando su cordura y permitiendo que el dolor penetrara en su ser, bajando cada una de sus defensas. Gritó, en su mente veía una y otra vez a sus padres, en el suelo, sin vida, vio a Fred siendo golpeado por aquel rayo verde y caer a su lado muerto, grito de nuevo, el dolor era insoportable, sentía como una y otra vez fracturaban sus huesos, como si desprendieran su piel de su cuerpo, como si la quemaran viva una y otra vez. Lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, sabía que estaba golpeando el piso con sus puños, luego no sintió nada, solo el frio piso y sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, a su lado la figura de Malfoy, su respiración se sentía muy cerca.

Legeremens – sintió la invasión a su mente, como navegaba entre sus recueros, deteniéndose en el día que dijo adiós a su mejor amigo, ella no mintió, no sabía dónde estaba Harry, aquello se había vuelto un secreto para ella y lo agradeció, prefería no saberlo, no le importaba saberlo. El hombre siguió en su mente, revisó cada rincón, para cuando salió, ella no podía moverse y su respiración era casi imperceptible, deseo morir, deseo dejarse ir, sus ojos se cerraban, todo a su alrededor parecía un eco muy lejano.

No sabe nada mi señor, parece que Potter decidió huir, es tan inútil como cualquier prisionero, su vida ahora vale tanto o menos que la de cualquier otro Sangre sucia.

Pensó que todo había terminado, pensó que su dolor iba a acabar, pensó que iba a morir sin ver caer aquel régimen de terror.

Querido Draco, esta sangre sucia ha sido un gran dolor de cabeza, no voy a permitir que solo muera, será mi regalo para mi mejor soldado, tómala, sé qué vas a saber divertirte con ella.

Para ese momento ya no escuchaba nada, estaba completamente ida, vio como él se agachaba frente a ella y la tomaba del pelo para levantar su rostro, fijo su vista en el rostro de él, tan blanco y perfecto, tan falto de emociones.

No eres más que un maldito estorbo- luego sintió su rostro estampándose contra el suelo – llévenla a las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor.

Luego todo fue negro, todo a su alrededor se apagó.

Abrió los ojos, a su alrededor solo veía paredes mohosas, era un lugar húmedo, oscuro. Se intento poner de pie y fue inútil, sus fuerzas solo alcanzaron para sentarse recostada contra la pared. Le dolía cada rincón de su cuerpo, vio sus manos, estaban hinchadas y con sangre seca sobre ellas, recordó que había golpeado el piso mientras había sido torturada. Se sentía terriblemente adolorida y sedienta, pero pensó en que no sería tan terrible dejarse morir de hambre.

Apenas estaba acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad cuando la puerta se abrió, automáticamente su cuerpo se tensó, sabía que tenía miedo, pero también estaba determinada a controlarlo. Cuando sus ojos enfocaron la figura, supo que aquel cuerpo grueso y alto no podía pertenecer a otro que a Draco Malfoy.

El hombre avanzo al interior de la celda cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la miro desde su altura sin decir nada, ella era incapaz de desviar su vista. Aquel hombre, que alguna vez había sido su compañero de colegio, parecía ser otro, ya no se sentía como alguien escondido a las espaldas de sus padres, ahora tenía un aire de peligrosidad que helaba la sangre de quien tuviera la desgracia de tenerlo de frente.

Hasta que despertaste sangre sucia- él la rodeo mientras se agachaba a su altura, Hermione seguía su vista determinada a no amedrentarse con la presencia del rubio.- creo que ya tengo tarea para ti-

Podrías matarme, dejaría de hacerte estorbo- replico la castaña viéndolo de manera desafiante.

Sí, podría, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana contigo Granger, pero, no sería divertido. No olvido nuestros "tropiezos en Hogwarts" y ahora puedo cobrarlos todos- dijo mientras su boca se torcía de medio lado en una mueca burlona que de ningún modo llegaba a ser una sonrisa.

Si por tropiezos te refieres al puñetazo que te di con mucho, mucho placer, valdrá la pena lo que sea que vas a hacerme a cambio de ese recuerdo- en sus ojos se plantó una mueca burlona, pero sin embargo sus palabras no tuvieron ningún tipo de efecto en el rubio.

Bien Granger, te encargarás de todas mis necesidades, alimentos, aposentos y todo lo que te pida y más te vale hacerlo bien o no dudaré en plasmar en tu mente recuerdos más miserables de lo que imaginas.

Luego de eso simplemente se dio media vuelta y la puerta volvió a cerrarse frente a ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí luego de que el rubio se fue, solo sabía que se sentía débil, un elfo la dirigió a la cocina y sirvieron para ella agua y una ración de pan, ella tomó el agua y la bebió con rapidez, se sentía sedienta, el pan por su parte no le apeteció.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban fue conducida a una sala enorme donde, paso todo el día fregando el piso.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que levantara su vista del suelo de manera automática. Allí parado estaba Malfoy, se detuvo frente a ella mientras se quitaba la capa negra que cubría su cuerpo, notó de inmediato su ropa llena de sangre, se miraron fijamente en un duelo, sabían que ninguno bajaría la mirada, hacerlo significaría mostrar derrota, sin embargo, estaba totalmente segura de que ella perdería y no por falta de valentía, simplemente allí siempre perdería. Lo vio acercarse y sintió una gran falta de aire en su vientre, calló en el frío suelo, intentó respirar, pero hacerlo era increíblemente doloroso, antes de poder siquiera recuperarse, sintió como tomaba su antebrazo y la elevaba, apenas podía pensar y seguir sus pasos, de repente su cuerpo choco contra una pared y luego sus piernas simplemente cedieron a su peso.

La bruja mas inteligente de su generación ¡eh! – otro golpe se estampo en su cuerpo, le era imposible decir nada. – tan poderosa que no puede siquiera emitir una palabra – su burla vino acompañada de un jalón hacía arriba, estaba a su altura, pero cada vez el aire se hacía más escaso.

¡Suéltame! – fue la única palabra entre cortada que logró salir de su boca mientras con su mano derecha golpeaba ínfimamente la de él que se encontraba enrollada en su cuello.

Que pasa Granger, ¿no puedes respirar? – sintió como el agarre se llenaba más de ira y como su vida salía de su cuerpo – estoy esperando que me supliques por tu vida asquerosa – su cerebro reaccionó y por un momento una fuerza desconocida la hizo levantar sus ojos para mirar los de él tan bastos y fríos.

¡MÁTAME! – fuerte, claro, a modo de reto, a modo de súplica. Inevitablemente una media sonrisa de formo en sus labios, era gracioso que quizá fuera la última. Sintió su cuerpo estrellarse contra algo duro y un hilo de sangre descender por su cabeza, en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, estaba totalmente segura.

Aún no término de divertirme contigo – lo vio a escasos centímetros, su torso estaba desnudo y vio grandes cardenales sobre sus costillas y algunas cortadas en su pecho, al parecer tampoco había tenido un buen día, algo en común, sonrío y luego todo se volvió negro.

Sus ojos se abrieron, estaba endemoniadamente adolorida, trató de enfocar su vista y lo vio, estaba calmo sobre el alféizar de la ventana, tenía un libro en sus manos y parecía concentrado en su lectura, notó que sus cortadas ya no estaban abiertas. Pensó que si no se movía el pensaría que seguía inconsciente y no arremetería de nuevo contra ella, sin embargo, se equivocó.

Para ser la bruja más inteligente de tu generación, eres bastante estúpida – el seguía concentrado en el libro en sus manos y sin mirarla, pero aun así totalmente enterado de que ella ya no era un saco en el suelo – Granger, la batalla de enseña a desarrollar tus sentidos, no siempre se puede ver, así que hay que aprender a oír.

Era extraño parecía calmado y ella sabía que tenía razón, la guerra desarrollaba tus sentidos.

Aunque, si estás aquí, en este momento, es probable que los tuyos aún no se hayan desarrollado – su vista seguía fija en el libro y escucho el sonido de una página al pasarse. Intentó moverse, primero sus dedos, tenía calambres, sacó fuerzas de algún lugar recogido y se incorporó, se sentía mareada, era probable que aquello fuera una mezcla de inanición y el golpe en la cabeza. Toco su frente y sintió sus dedos húmedos y pegajosos, cuando puso su mano a la vista confirmó sus sospechas. Aún estaba brotando sangre.

¿Tu plan es que muera desangrada? – parecía una broma, pero en el estado que se encontraba, ello podría pasar, no ahora, pero si en unos cuantos días, oyó el libro cerrarse y como sus pasos se acercaban y luego estaba allí a su altura, viéndola.

No, resultas un buen saco para desquitar las frustraciones – así que todo se debía a algún fallo en el plan – y, para que seas efectiva, tienes que estar viva, no es divertido patear un cadáver, aunque sea el tuyo.

Sintió la varita de él cerrando la herida de su cabeza y luego presionando sus costillas, luego un crack y un fuerte dolor, vaya tenía una costilla rota, eso explicaba su dificultad al respirar, debía haber perforado su pulmón.

Aprovechó y dio una gran bocanada de aire, nunca sabía cuándo podía ser la última y estaba decidida a apreciar aquellos pequeños detalles. Decidió mirarlo, él seguía allí con la varita en su mano, alzo la mano y la rozó, él la miró, sabía que no iba a intentar quitársela, no tenía la energía y el contacto con aquel trozo de madera le recordó como perdió la suya antes de ser llevada allí.

Él no impidió el roce de sus dedos sobre su varita, su mirada seguía fija sobre la de ella, luego vio como simplemente su mano caía como un peso muerto a uno de sus lados, ella seguía siendo impetuosa, pero sabía que no tenía ningún chace de salir de allí, estaba preparada para su final y sabía que no iba a ser rápido, aun así, en aquel pequeño cuerpo había mucho más valor del que recordaba.

Ayer me di cuenta de que tú serás muy valiosa para mí - "ayer", llevaba al menos 12 horas desmayada, eso explicaba su sed y su debilidad – eres una buena fuente para descargar mis malos días – lo vio acercarse a una mesa y servir un vaso de agua y luego extenderlo a ella- así que decidí que no saldrás de estás paredes, comerás y estarás limpia, detesto los malos olores.

Una vez terminó de tomar el agua, fue levantada del suelo como una muñeca de trapo y llevada a tropiezos al baño, allí sintió como la desnudaba sin delicadeza alguna y la empujaba a la ducha que había sido previamente abierta, de forma precaria logro sostenerse y el contacto del agua caliente sobre su piel la alivió. Él seguía viéndola, ella no era capaz de tener ningún pudor a pesar de estar desnuda, entendió que aquello era simplemente estúpido dada su situación.

Usa el jabón Asquerosa, y lávate el pelo, hueles a sangre sucia seca – obedeció, era la orden que más gustosamente seguiría, aquello era un gran bálsamo para ella, una vez terminó cerro la llave del agua y abrió la puerta de la ducha.

Necesito una toalla, o algo con que secarme - vio como le extendía una toalla y la tomó enrollándose en ella. – ahora que sigue, ¿estaré desnuda? – era una duda legítima y, no le interesaba mucho en aquel momento si su cuerpo iba o no a estar en la intemperie, su mayor preocupación era morir congelada.

No Granger, tu cuerpo no es del tipo que me apetece ver desnudo, solo es entretenido ver los golpes, vio cuando se acercó y le quito la toalla, su mirada viaja por los cardenales que sus golpes había producido, parecía hipnotizado viendo una obra de arte, sintió sus yemas frías rozar aquellas manchas moradas sobre su piel y simplemente no tuvo energía para decir nada, acto seguido le arrojó una camisa blanca, entendió que aquello era lo que quería se pusiera.

De vuelta en la fría alcoba, vio como un elfo traía una bandeja con comida, y la posaba en la mesa, entendió que debía comerla, no serviría de saco de boxeo si no se alimentaba. Vio al rubio poniéndose su capa negra y entendió que saldría de nuevo, probablemente a otra misión, luego, la puerta se cerró detrás de él dejándola sola.


	2. Nota del autor

¡Hola!

Me encantaría presentarme. Me llamo Angelica Sandoval. soy abogada y una amante del mundo J.K Rowling. Soy amante de la pareja Draco X Hermione, siento que es como un frío caliente de lo mas interesante. En esta historia creo que estoy plasmando las cosas más locas que se me vienen a la mente, deseo advertir de ante mano que tendrá contenido bastante pesado y creo que deben tenerlo en cuenta antes de continuar la lectura. la dinámica de publicación será uno semanal, espero ser muy puntual y cada domingo entregarles un nuevo bocado. Amaría que dejaran sus comentarios son el alimento para el alma del autor, este es mi primer Fic, ojalá me disculpen los errores que sé que tiene. las críticas constructivas son muy bienvenidas. Dicho todo lo anterior, ¡espero les guste este producto de mi imaginación!.


	3. Cómo vivir en 4 paredes

¡hola a todas(os)!, decidí subir el nuevo capítulo hoy. No sé si esta historia no ha tenido mucha recepción o si simplemente se debe a que hay solo un capítulo publicado, como sea, quiero seguir subiendo algunos más, si sigue teniendo la misma acogida decidiré si borro la historia. Durante la semana publiqué un One- Shot y realmente tuvo muchas visitas, eso me tiene muy feliz considerando que soy una escritora nueva. Ahora sin más preámbulos, el Capítulo:

 **Capítulo 2. Como vivir en 4 paredes.**

No sabía cuantos días llevaba en la habitación. Por las veces que los elfos habían entrado a darle comida, pensaría que al menos 3. El primer día había muerto de aburrimiento, era una habitación muy grande, oscura y fría, todo lo que esperaba de alguien como el Hurón. Había una estantería de libros, lo que la hizo decidir en su segundo día de encierro que, si iba a ser un saco de boxeo, al menos debía poder pasar sus horas sola con alguna entretención, no importaba que hiciera igual él haría lo que quisiera con ella.

Al caer la noche del primer día, no supo si debía dormir en la cama o en el suelo, se veía mullida y cómoda y por Merlín que hace días su espalda no sentía un lecho como ese, sin embargo, el recordar a su dueño, su cuerpo sintió asco y aquel lecho que en principio parecía tentador, se tornó a sus ojos como una pila de estiércol, lo que término con su debate interno y la empujo a buscar el rincón mas abrigado de la habitación, justo en frente de la chimenea sobre un tapete que era mucho más cómodo que cualquier superficie donde hubiera dormido los últimos meses.

Y allí se encontraba ella, acurrucada en un sillón que había corrido para que mirará contra la ventana, con un libro a la mitad sobre su regazo, había descubierto que Malfoy tenía muy buen ojo para los libros, tenía una amplia variedad de literatura como: novelas, libros de historia y libros de diferentes áreas académicos. En esa ocasión había llamado su atención uno sobre historia de la magia del siglo I D.c.

Había tomado una rutina, despertaba y se duchaba, siempre había una camisa blanca igual a la anterior y sabía que aquello era obra de los elfos. Tomaba el desayuno y luego se sentaba a leer, tarea que solo abandonaba cuando tenía que volver a comer.

El cuarto día en la noche sintió la puerta abrirse y allí estaba su figura imponente. Ella se encontraba en la misma silla que había ocupado todos los días anteriores, decidió no tomarlo en cuenta y simplemente siguió leyendo.

Siglo I – él había arrancado el libro de sus manos y luego se lo había devuelto, fue extraño que no enfureciera al descubrir que lo había tomado – es una buena colección, de mis favoritas – vio como se quitaba su capa y desabrochaba los botones de su camisa para luego entrar al baño, al parecer estaba de buen genio.

Tiempo después, salió de la ducha con una toalla enrollada a su cadera, sus ojos detallaron al hombre, era fornido y fuerte, su piel era muy blanca lo que hacía posible que sus cicatrices se notaran con mayor facilidad. Bajo de nuevo su mirada al libro y olvidó que él estaba allí. Sintió un olor a cigarrillo que inevitablemente la hizo levantar de nuevo su mirada, volvía a estar sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, sus miradas se encontraron mientras de su boca salían bocanadas de humo.

¿Has fumado Granger? – su actitud la confundía, no respondió de inmediato, trato de analizar la situación y concluyó que no valía la pena, estaba allí y no había nada que pudiera hacer, quizá su mejor opción era tratar de mantener el ritmo que él marcaba.

Alguna vez, durante la ocupación – paso descuidadamente la página del libro, recordó aquellos fríos días, cuando perdió a su amigo Fred y cada parte de la orden se desintegró, todos intentaban sobrevivir.

Tiene un efecto calmante, ¿no lo crees? – pensó en ello sin levantar la vista, si, el aire quemado entrando a los pulmones tenía una especie de efecto aletargante que la alejaba de la realidad.

Quizá podría verse de esa forma- la simpleza de su respuesta se quedó en el aire unos minutos.

Hoy murieron muchos muggles, fue una excelente matanza – alzo su vista por primera vez hacía él, él por su parte miraba hacía el exterior, sus puños estaban apretados y su pecho oprimido, aquellas personas eran tan inocentes.

¿Cómo los asesinaste? – aquella pregunta lo hizo girar de inmediato la cabeza hacía ella, esperó cualquier cosa menos una pregunta de aquel talante, los ojos de la chica estaban cristalizados, pero ni una lágrima resbalo de ellos.

Bella creo un hechizo bastante peculiar – comento mientras seguía mirándola – se crean pequeñas cuerdas invisibles por todo un perímetro, cuando la gente huye asustada y se topan con una, estas cortan lo que este a su paso, hay mucha sangre – encendió otro cigarro y volvió su vista de nuevo al exterior.

Una lagrima solitaria escapó de los ojos de Hermione, aquello era sanguinario y detestable.

Siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo se pudren las almas hasta llegar a convertir a los hombres en monstros? – su vista ahora estaba perdida en un punto de la pared.

Quizá los hombres son monstros desde que nacen y solo algunos logran encerrar eso dentro del alma, algunos simplemente quiebran las paredes que encierran su propia naturaleza –

Sea como sea, somos criaturas detestables - él se percató de que ella encerraba a todos los seres humanos dentro del mismo saco.

¿somos? – atinó a preguntar.

Sí, algunos en mayor o menor medida, pero siempre seremos seres detestables, yo alce mi varita en contra de un hombre y disfruté enormemente hacerlo sufrir, en aquel momento me convencí de que era él o yo y que definitivamente no iba a ser yo – noto que tenía toda la atención del rubio sobre ella y por alguna razón continuó, contando algo que nadie sabía – luego me di cuanta que no solo era yo, era mi sed por hacerlo sufrir. Comprendí que cada persona tiene un trozo de oscuridad y que siempre hay un elemento que explota y permite que se exteriorice – miró al rubio, su rostro no mostraba nada, simplemente estaba allí viéndola, en un ataque de valentía se acercó a el y tomó el cigarrillo de sus manos y dio una gran calada cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el humo en sus pulmones.

Eres una caja de pandora Granger – susurro mientras se levantaba la acorralaba entre su cuerpo y la pared, tomaba el cigarrillo, le daba una calada, para posteriormente apagarlo apretándolo contra el cuello de la castaña, la única reacción que él encontró fue un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo. Soltó la colilla que calló al suelo y vio la marca rojiza que ahora adornaba el cuello de ella, la imagen fue tan placentera que fue incapaz de no posar la punta de su lengua sobre ella lamiendo como si fuera la cosa más dulce al paladar.

Ella sintió como el se alejaba y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, descubrió que su cuerpo estaba tenso, y luego el ardor en su cuello le recordó la extraña situación que había acabado de vivir. Sin ganas de volver al libro se acostó sobre el tapete y cerró los ojos. Aquella noche no logró conciliar el sueño y sabía que, en gran medida, se debía a la respiración acompasada que rompía el silencio habitual de las noches anteriores.

A la mañana siguiente, abrió sus ojos cuando sintió cerrarse la puerta del baño y luego el sonido de la ducha, se acurrucó frente a la chimenea preguntándose como debía actuar en ese momento, tenía una rutina establecida que ahora parecía romperse con el retorno del rubio.

Vio al elfo domestico traer el desayuno como todos los días anteriores, esta vez había dos plazas, luego la puerta del baño se abrió y el vapor dio la entrada al rubio, quien se vistió como si ella no estuviera ahí, unos pantalones sueltos y una camisa a medio abotonar fueron lo que le indicaron que él no pensaba salir ese día de la mansión. Se sentó en la mesa mientras tomaba una carta que fue dejada por el elfo junto con el desayuno.

¿Acaso no piensas ducharte? – no sabía si aquello era una sugerencia o una pregunta – creí ser claro cuando te di instrucciones – aquello despejó su inquietud y automáticamente se levanto y se metió al baño, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando escucho de nuevo su voz – no la cierres – se detuvo un momento y decidió que aquel detalle no le arruinaría lo que más disfrutaba del día, una ducha, pues aquellos eran tiempos donde sentir el agua tibia correr por el cuerpo, era un verdadero tesoro.

Luego de la ducha se vio sentada frente a él tomando el desayuno, la situación era de lo más increíble, quién no supiera toda la historia diría que tenían una relación bastante amistosa. Decidió no tentar a su suerte y simplemente quedarse callada y comer, cuando terminó se levanto y fue al mismo sillón en el que todos los días se sentaba a leer y se alejó del mundo mientras se engullía en las paginas del ejemplar en sus manos.

Durante las siguientes horas solo escucho como una pluma se movía sobre un pergamino, aunque sabía que no estaba sola en la habitación, lo único que la hacía estar segura era ese ruido. Descubrió que sus ojos se sentían pesados probablemente por la falta de sueño, la ultima página había tenido que leerla 5 veces y, aún no entendía el sentido de esta. Bajo el libro resignada y suspiró, un reflejo la llevo a tocar la quemadura del cigarrillo que ahora adornaba su cuello, sintió unos deseos enormes de tener uno en la mano. Dejo el libro a un lado y contrajo sus piernas contra su abdomen y las abrazó, era un día soleado afuera, hace mucho no sentía el sol sobre su piel, estaba segura de que había olvidado la sensación.

Sintió unas manos correr su cabello y dejar al descubierto la quemadura, las yemas de los dedos del mortífago la bordearon y luego uno de ellos se hundió de lleno, sintió dolor.

¿duele? – preguntó mientras hundía y movía su dedo sobre la herida, ella decidió callar y seguir mirando al frente – ¿valió la pena la calada, Granger? – la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y en una exteriorización de su demencia sonrió.

Cada momento – la brisa surcó por su ahora lastimada cicatriz y provocó un estremecimiento en ella.

Sintió como apretaban su brazo y la levantaban, se sentía mas liviana que un papel, y era la viva imagen de una muñeca de trapo, luego fue estampada de nuevo contra la pared y, la varita del rubio se enterró en su garganta.

¿Recuerdas el hechizo que sentiste luego del Crucio? – ella lo miró sin una pizca de nada en sus ojos, solo una mirada vacía.

Si.

Es una invención curiosa – vio una sonrisa aparecer en la boca del rubio – hay algo muy particular de ese conjuro, el placer en él no viene solo de los gritos exteriores de la víctima, radica mas bien en tener acceso a los fantasma que residen en el interior de ella – se alejó y la miró, ella no parecía asustada, ella solo estaba allí, era un ente más, como si no tuviera alma – uno de tus recuerdos me causó curiosidad y ahora mismo, quiero terminar la imagen – luego un rayo azul la impactó y volvió a caer en el piso.

No gritó, pero sintió cada rincón de su cuerpo quebrace, su mente recreó el momento en qué, por su culpa, por su poco cuidado habían matado a sus padres. Ella en contra de todos los concejos había ido a Australia donde los había enviado para protegerlos, cuando regresó a Londres, una lechuza negra llegó a Hogwarts, las fotos de sus padres carentes de vida habían roto su alma, la habían llenado de ira y la atormentaban cada noche. Sintió que el dolor ceso y se dio cuenta de su respiración agitada y sus mejillas mojadas, era un recuerdo muy doloroso que había matado una gran parte de ella.

Se levantó con dificultad y se lanzo contra el hombre frente a ella, alzo sus manos tratando de golpearlo y logro que soltará su varita y tomará sus brazos empujándola contra la pared, acorralándola.

Otro elemento particular de ese hechizo – dijo mientras sostenía sus muñecas con una de sus manos y posaba la otra en su cuello – es que muestra la esencia de la persona y tú Hermione Granger estas cubierta de oscuridad y sospecho que Potter no se despidió de ti, tú decidiste despedirte del él – ella lo veía con los ojos hechos una furia, él no sabía nada, intentó soltarse y solo logró que él la tomara por la cintura y clavara sus dientes en su cuello, un poco de sangre quedó en los labios de él y la imagen hipnotizó a Hermione, tanto que no se percato del dolor en su cuello.

Ella se quedo mirando su boca, la imagen la mantenía absorta, cuando sus manos quedaron libres del agarre no intentó golpearlo, solo levanto su mano derecha y coloco su dedo índice sobre el pequeño rastro de sangre, él por su parte la miraba fijamente sin perderse un solo movimiento de ella percatándose de lo que tanto la embelesaba.

¿A qué crees que sepa la sangre sucia? – ella lo miró mientras el tomaba la mano que aún tenía extendida a unos centímetros de él y lamió el rastro rojo, ella no dejó de observarlo en ningún momento, su mirada era oscura y profunda, y él descubrió que aquel liquido rojo lo llamaba poderosamente, soltó la mano de la chica y la tomó por la nuca acercándola a él, cuando la tuvo a menos de un centímetro, olio el liquido que emanaba de la herida causada por él y se percató de la respiración entrecortada de ella y de su pulso acelerado, lamió la sangre y la saboreó, aquello le producía una extraña sensación que lo empujaba a volver a morder y lamer para obtener más, ella tan solo se estremeció sin moverse, permitiendo todo aquello.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron alejarse y un Elfo informándole que se requería su presencia se asomó y de la misma manera se alejó, se quedó mirando a la chica y luego salió de la habitación. Ese día descubrió que ella estaba igual o más podrida que él.


	4. 3 La oscuridad que habita en ti

¡hola a todas(os)!, tendré que empezar disculpándome por no haber subido el capítulo a tiempo. Ahora mismo me encuentro de vacaciones en Cartagena (una hermosa ciudad), con mi novio, entonces el domingo estuvimos todo el día disfrutando de la playa. En fin, les traigo un capítulo, tarde pero ya está aquí. Espero que a medida que vaya subiendo logre más seguidores, acepto todas las criticas constructivas que puedan darme, nuevamente me disculpo por los errores gramaticales u ortográficos que encuentren. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 3. La oscuridad que habita en ti.**

Aún se preguntaba que le había pasado ese día. Cuando él volvió a la habitación se había cambiado y luego desapareció, de eso ya hacía tres días y en realidad ello era lo que menos le preocupaba, el pensamiento donde su mente divagaba era como había disfrutado el dolor que él le había causado y como luego había decidido "probarlo". Ella estaba consciente que la mujer que era hace unos años ya no existía y que definitivamente una parte de sí misma había muerto con quienes había decidido dejar atrás y sabía también que no quería volver, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo mirar atrás.

Tampoco significaba que quisiera estar allí con el Hurón, ella solo quería alejarse de todo eso, ella no deseaba ser parte de nada, lamentablemente sabía que no iba poder escapar porque ella siempre sería la "amiga de Harry Potter" eso la hacía extremadamente valiosa.

Estando en ese lugar afirmo algo que ya sabía, todo le daba exactamente igual y estaba preparada para morir y aquello no le daba miedo, le temía mucho mas a su mente y sus propios fantasmas, sin embargo, hasta ese momento no había dimensionado que tan dañaba se encontraba, pero después de lo sucedido ese día, sospechaba que la respuesta era mucho.

Los días pasaron sin que ella pudiera llevar la cuenta, había decidido dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido y dejarlo ir, había dejado de leer, ciertamente era la primera vez en su vida que aquella actividad no la satisfacía, la mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasaba frente al fuego viéndolo crujir o frente a la ventana viendo el día despuntar.

Uno de esos días escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, pensó que era el elfo que siempre le llevaba la comida hasta que sintió un fuerte olor a hierro que le era bastante familiar, giró su vista y de espalda a ella se encontraba el rubio con el torso desnudo, se levanto del asiento quedando a espaldas de él, la camisa que ahora reposaba en el suelo era más roja que blanca, vio como él se giro quedando frente a ella, mirándola en silencio, su torso tenía heridas abierta que aún sangraban, una sensación conocida se apoderó de ella, se quedó embelesada viendo el pecho desnudo y sangrante frente a ella.

¿A qué sabrá la sangre limpia? – dijo de forma casi inaudible, recordando las palabras utilizadas por el rubio aquel día, se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de él sobre la suya extendiéndola para luego posarla sobre una de las heridas que aún sangraban.

Ella lo miro hipnotizada, de nuevo aquello estaba pasando, una reacción extraña al dolor e inmundicia del mundo que se reflejaba en la sangre derramada, miró por unos segundos sus dedos cubiertos del líquido rojo y los llevo a sus labios mientras la vista de él se mantenía fija en ella. Lamió su boca después de haber rosado sus dedos sobre ella y descubrió que el sabor era un mundo de sensaciones en su boca, no quería prenderse a su cuello como un vampiro, simplemente sentirla en su boca le aceleraba el pulso, se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos y descubrió que ahora eran de un gris oscuro y profundo, luego su mirada se desvió y se perdió al interior de baño escuchándose luego el agua correr.

Extendió su mano la cual aún tenía un poco de sangre que se estaba empezando a secar, se preguntaba si él había sentido lo mismo al probar la suya, desde aquel día se había preguntado si el rubio en realidad era un amante de la sangre pura o si simplemente no le importaba, sin embargo, estaba segura de que era valioso para Voldemort por como la había obsequiado a él aquel día.

Él por su parte, dejó correr el agua caliente por su cuerpo, tuvo que salir aquel día de improvisto porque el estúpido de Blaise Había perdido el control de la villa Muggle unos kilómetros al oeste de Londres, tuvo que ir allí y sitiar el lugar, sin embargo, fueron largos días de combate con parte la resistencia de la Orden del Fénix que aún quedaba, al final los bastardos habían huido y el pueblo había quedado reducido a cenizas, para su desgracia no había salido bien librado y en cuanto estuvo frente al señor tenebroso se encargo de hacer sufrir a Blaise, todo aquello no habría pasado si él no estuviera todo el tiempo entretenido por cualquier falda que pasase por su frente. Pese a que en algún momento había sido su amigo, había disfrutado mucho torturarlo hasta que perdió el conocimiento, el Señor Tenebroso estaba encantado con su falta de alma y ello lo había llevado a lo alto de la cadena alimenticia.

Su reflejo en el espejo le recordó lo que había acabado de pasar "¿a qué sabrá la sangre limpia?" eso era lo que ella había dicho antes de probarla, eso inevitablemente le hacía recordar el momento en que él había probado la de ella y había estado tan encantado que sintió muchas ganas de lastimarla, lo extraño era que no lo hacía porque fuera una sangre sucia, simplemente le hipnotizaba verla sangrar y sentir el líquido abandonar su cuerpo.

El no tenía asco de la "sangre sucia", nada de eso le importaba y lo único que lo movía a ser parte de los mortífagos era precisamente eso, todo el maldito mundo le daba igual, había matado con su propia varita a su padre en cuento tuvo oportunidad y maldita sea que lo había disfruta, sin embargo, el remordimiento vino a él cuando vio poco a poco morir a su madre a causa de ello, aún cargaba el peso de la culpa a su espalda.

Cuando volvió a la habitación la encontró en el mismo lugar de siempre, sentada mirando hacía el exterior, no tenía ningún libro en su regazo y parecía bastante distraída, de alguna forma tenerla en la habitación le daba tranquilidad y ello se acentuó cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba igual de podrida que él.

Se sentó sobre el colchón de su cama y ella giró su vista posándola en su pecho, notó que ya no tenía ninguna herida y supo que las había curado con magia.

¿A qué sabe la sangre limpia, Granger? – ella pareció volver a la realidad y posó sus ojos en los de él.

Sabe a todo y a nada – contestó ella sin desviar su mirada – tu sangre y la mía tienen el mismo sabor, uno que ninguno de los dos entiende – él no podía estar mas de acuerdo con ella, no pudo evitarlo y se acercó a ella, la tomo como ya era costumbre de su antebrazo y la estampó contra la pared, disfrutaba lastimarla y disfruta aún mas como ella no se quejaba, parecía que no le importaba.

Disfruto tu dolor Granger – comento tomando su cabello y jalando su cabeza hacía atrás – disfruto como no dices nada, como parece no importarte nada – posó su nariz sobro el cuello de la chica y sintió el aroma a menta que lo caracterizaba – es embriagante – escucho un gemido salir de la boca de ella, aquello lo hizo buscar su rostro, estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios, aquellos que hace poco había cubierto con su sangre –¿ acaso tu alma está tan perdida que sentir dolor te hace recordar que aún estás viva?.

Sí – fue lo único que salió de su boca, sorprendiéndolo a él y también a ella, le horrorizó su autodescubrimiento, sin embargo, luego simplemente dejó de importarle, como todo.

Él tomó sus labios entre los suyos y los beso con fuerza, se sorprendió a sí mismo enterrando sus manos en la tierna carne de sus caderas, quería dejar marcada sobre ella la huella de sus manos, ella enrolló sus piernas a su torso mientras el clavaba su espalda a la pared, mordió su labio hasta que sintió el conocido hierro en su boca, ella lo miro extasiada y sin importarle hizo lo propio con los labios de él, aquello estaba siendo hipnotizante, la tiró sobre la cama rasgando su camisa y dejándola desnuda a su vista, había que admitirlo, aquella imagen despertaba sus más bajos deseos.

Hundió sus dientes en su carne, tan tibia y fresca, mordió cada rincón y escucho como ella gemía a cada paso, abrió sus piernas e introdujo tres de sus dedos, no quería ser tierno, quería poseerla, quería hacerle daño, los hundió fuerte y escucho un gemido que combinaba dolor y placer, aquello lo puso duro y deseoso, siguió introduciendo sus dedos de manera violenta y luego acerco su boca al clítoris de la chica, mordió aquel punto de placer y la escuchó gemir mientras enredaba su mano en su pelo, lo lamió mientras su mano seguían moviéndose dentro de ella, luego sin poder aguantar mas introdujo su erecto miembro en su abertura, ella gritó, sabía que le había dolido, en cuanto se adentró en ella descubrió que era virgen, aquello en lugar de aplacarlo lo hizo querer embestirla con más fuerza.

Entró y salió de ella mientras escuchaba sus gritos y sentía sus uñas hundirse en su espalda, en ningún momento intentó detenerlo, ella quería ese dolor. Tomó uno de sus senos en sus manos y apretó, sintió la necesidad de tener uno de sus duros pezones en su boca, los lamió, chupó y mordió mientras seguía envistiendo escuchando los gritos de ella combinados con gemidos, callo los sonidos capturando la lengua de ella con su boca y la succino, para luego besarla de la forma más salvaje, sus más bajos instintos se estaban exteriorizando y vaya que le estaba gustando.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar sintió a la chica temblar bajo él, era increíble que siendo virgen hubiera obtenido un orgasmo después del dolor que debió producirle aquella follada, ese pensamiento lo calentó aun más haciéndolo llegar al más sorprendente orgasmo, grito cayendo sobre ella agitado, las manos de ella dejaron de clavarse en su espalda y cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo inmóviles.

Se levanto sentándose a orillas de la cama, fijó su vista en el cuerpo de ella, aún respiraba de manera entrecortada y tenía sus ojos cerrados, vio la sangre que había escapado de su vagina indicando la brutalidad del acto, aquello no había sido amor, había sido una muestra de los mas bajos y profanos instintos que habitaban en ellos, se sintió identificado con la chica que yacía tumbada en la cama y en ese momento la vio incorporarse a su lado y abrir sus ojos para mirarlo.

Eras virgen – fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Lo era- respondió mientras intento levantarse y se desplomo como una muñeca que él tomo para impedir que golpeara el suelo.

Disfrutas que te lastimen – dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba al baño, metiéndolos a ambos en la ducha.

Supongo que es la forma en que lucho con mis fantasmas- ella sintió la tibia agua recorrer sus músculos, no podía mantenerse en pie estaba allí siendo sostenida por sus brazos, después de un momento el cerro la llave de la ducha y los sacó a ambos, secándola y dejándola sobre una butaca mientras el hacia lo propio, luego la tomó en brazos de nuevo y la depositó en su cama.

Eres una caja de Pandora Granger – dijo mientras se acostaba a su lado y los arropaba, no sabía que lo había movido a hacer eso, pero simplemente quiso tener cerca de su cuerpo a la chica.

Es muy suave esta cama – escuchó a la chica somnolienta y luego sintió su respiración acompasada, luego con ese sonido él también se quedó dormido.


	5. Descubrir nuestro umbral de dolor

¡hola a todas(os)!, esta semana estoy siendo muy cumplida con la publicación. Debo decir que leí este capítulo un par de veces, quitando y poniendo cosas, también pensé mucho acerca de publicarlo debido a su contenido, al final decidí hacerlo, reduciendo algunas escenas ya que, como escribí al principio, este escrito iba a tener un contenido pesado y lo puse a disposición del público con esa salvedad. Sé que este capítulo puede herir susceptibilidades y que puede causar que se borre mi cuenta y el fic. Finalmente quiero decir que no estoy loca pese a lo que pueda parecer y que jamás consentiría algo como lo que escribí, esto no es más que una licencia creativa que de ninguna forma aceptaría en la vida real. Sin mas que decir, espero no me crean demasiado zafada y no dejen de leer, decidí arriesgarme y veré que tal me va, también pensé en borrar el fic dependiendo las reacciones a este capítulo.

Ahora, el Capítulo:

 **Capítulo 4. Descubrir nuestro umbral de dolor.**

Al día siguiente cuando despertó se descubrió sola en la habitación, los recuerdos de la noche anterior no le producían arrepentimiento, lo volvería a hacer y con él, sentía que ambos estaban igual de rotos y que aquello se había exteriorizado en los deseos más bajos marcados en ambos cuerpos.

Se levantó de la cama y vio el desayuno sobre la mesa, decidió comer, caminar era un poco molesto y le dolía el cuerpo, suponía que aquello era normal por la intensidad de la noche anterior. Pasó todo el día en la silla, había decidido tomar un libro de maldiciones antiguas y lo leyó con avidez, de alguna manera deseó tener su varita y un conejillo de indias para practicar lo que leía, en el pasado, la Hermione que fue se sentiría horrorizada por lo que leía, pero la que estaba viva en aquel momento descubría lo mucho que se sentía atraída por el contenido de ese libro.

Con el paso de los días su rutina volvía a la misma que había adoptado al principio, no le molestaba, no se sentía aburrida, a veces pensaba que aquello era mejor que sus días escondida como sabandija, escondida de ambos bandos, y allí en ese lugar con aquel hombre no se sentía en ningún bando, allí estaba solo en el suyo.

Sintió abrirse la puerta y giró su vista, vio un hombre entrar y mirarla. Desde que había llegado a la habitación de Malfoy solo usaba una camisa blanca como atuendo, la mirada lesiva que le dedicaba la hacía sentir un poco incomoda, parecían solo un par de años mayor que ella y no entendía que hacían allí viéndola como un perro a un trozo de carne.

Vio horrorizada como el hombre empezaba a desnudarse, no sabía que estaba pasando, retrocedió hasta que su espalda tropezó con el alféizar de la ventana, tembló por lo que parecía inminente, luego el rubio se asomó por la puerta y por alguna razón sintió su cuerpo mas relajado, ella confiaba en él, sabía que no le harían daño mientras él estuviera cerca.

Notó que él tomaba asiento frente a la cama y veía la escena serio, con sus ojos grises oscurecidos fijos en ella, aquello no le gustó.

Tómala – fue lo último que escuchó antes que el hombre la tomara por detrás impidiendo que se moviera mientras arrancaba su camisa con violencia, ahora estaba desnuda e indefensa, busco la mirada del rubio e imploró ayuda, no encontró nada allí, temió, sus ojos se cristalizaron y tembló por lo que parecía inminente.

Sintió como su rostro era sacudido por una cachetada que había provocado una pequeña abertura en su mejilla, el hombre se puso frente a ella apretó su cara con su mano y enterró una de sus uñas en la herida, luego un rodillazo en su vientre hizo que sus rodillas fallaran, levantó su vista y él seguía allí tan solo mirando y se preguntó que rayos esperaba que pasara.

El hombre que la sostenía la tiro sobre la cama y la puso boca arriba, sintió sus dedos meterse en su intimidad y hundirse en ella, gritó, mientras sentía como sus dientes se clavaban en la tierna carne de su cuerpo dejando marcas y sangre por donde su boca pasaba, apretó sus senos y mordió dejando cardenales, luego sintió enterrarse su pene en ella haciéndola gritar de nuevo, todo ello a la vista del motifágo que se había llevado el último trozo de la antigua Hermione, su virginidad.

Pensó que todo había acabado cuando el hombre salió de ella pero estaba equivocada, sintió como el miembro del hombre volvía a enterrarse en ella y embestía con fuerza, luego perdiendo el sentido del tiempo y del espacio lo sintió en su boca entrando y saliendo hasta el fondo de su garganta, se sentía asfixiada, quería morir, aún así se negaba a soltar una lagrima mientras sentía el pene del hombre adentrarse en su boca, una de las manos de él estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, presionando mientras sus uñas se marcaban en su piel dejándolo carne viva, mientras su mano derecha sujetaba fuertemente su cabello obligándola a sentir su pene en el fondo de su garganta, en ese momento pudo razonar, estaba siendo violada y era por órdenes de Malfoy, el sentimiento la quebró. No puso soportarlo más y lloro, lloró en un intento de sacar todo el dolor de su alma.

El rubio pensó que aquello iba a entretenerlo mucho y así fue al menos la primera parte, vio como era desnudada y maltratada sin que ella emitiera queja alguna, luego cuando la escucho gritar de autentico dolor sus músculos se tensaron, finalmente no lo soportó más cuando sus gritos fueron reemplazados por sollozos ahogados.

Es suficiente – el hombre se detuvo de mala gana y se alejó, ella sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de ser profanado y se hizo un ovillo, seguía llorando incapaz de pensar, incapaz de percibir el tiempo a su alrededor, solo escucho la puerta cerrarse y un peso más sobre el colchón a su lado, tembló y se abrazó más fuerte a si misma sabiendo que no iba a servir de nada, sin embargo, nada sucedió, se permitió seguir llorando, no sabía que dolía más, haber sido violada cruelmente por ese hombre o saber que todo había sido obra de él, "disfruto de tu dolor" había dicho él aquel día, su mente incauta comprendió que disfrutaba cualquier tipo de dolor que se le infringiera.

Sintió como fue alzada y simplemente no tenía energía ni ganas para evitarlo, ahora mismo deseaba con más fervor que nunca poner fin a su vida, el agua caliente resbaló por su cuerpo, sabía que él aún la alzaba, luego de un rato la deposito en el suelo de la ducha y tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos obligándola a mirarlo, sin embargo aquella mirada estaba totalmente vacía y perdida, el rubio se sintió desconsolado viendo aquella imagen, él quien muy pocas veces se arrepentía de sus actos estaba totalmente compungido por lo que había hecho que le hicieran, aquello tenía como objeto saber que tanto podría agradarle el dolor de la chica, descubrió de manera cruel para ambos, aunque más para ella, que no era placentero observar como la maltrataban y, el pensamiento lo horrorizó.

Cerro con ayuda de su barita las heridas en el cuerpo de la chica y la lavó, la mujer que tenía en los brazos era una carcaza sin vida, no se movía y lo único que indicaba que aún seguía viva eran las sendas lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas y se mezclaban con el agua que la bañaba. La sacó de allí y la acostó sobre la cama, ella seguía inmóvil, golpeó la pared con la rabia bullendo en su interior, no solo la había lastimado a ella, él se sentía indefenso descubriendo que el dolor de ella también estaba doliendo en cada rincón de su cuerpo, la observó durante toda la noche y en un momento vislumbro como caía dormida y el camino que sus lágrimas habían trazado se secaba, lo único que hizo aquella noche fue velar el sueño de la mujer que más había maltratado en su vida.

Había cerrado los ojos y los había abierto a tope cuando la escucho gritar en sus sueños, - mamá, papá, lo siento – las lágrimas volvieron a bajar a torrente por sus ojos cerrados y apretados – Harry, no quiero volver a verte, no quiero volver a nadie, no quiero luchar por nada, no me importa nadie, te odio como odio cada trozo de este maldito mundo que solo me ha quitado – aquello lo heló, las palabras que salían por su boca eran desgarradoras, se acerco a ella y la acunó entre su pecho.

Despierta Hermione, solo es una pesadilla – los ojos de la castaña se abrieron y se posaron sobre los de él, su cuerpo tembló, pero por alguna razón fuera del alcance de ambos sujeto la camisa del rubio, como si se resignara a todo lo que había tenido que vivir.

Los días subsiguientes ella solo permanecía sentada frente a la ventana acurrucada, ya no lloraba pero tampoco hablaba, simplemente estaba ahí con la vista perdida, apenas tomaba bocado y él no encontraba una forma de hacerla comer sin sentir la culpabilidad y el asco recorrer cada hueso de su cuerpo, en algunas ocasiones se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana y leía cualquier libro que tomaba de la estantería para ella, pese a ello, nunca encontraba respuesta, siempre su mirada estaba vacía, solo se levantaba para ir al baño. Del incidente habían pasado tres días, él había tenido suerte hasta ese momento de no ser llamado por el señor tenebroso, pero aquello se había agotado y ahora se veía en la obligación de acudir al llamado de "su Lord".

Después de varios días por fin se vio sola en la habitación, estaba desesperada, jamás había sentido tanto asco y ganas de morir, los recuerdos de aquel día se presentaban ante ella como una película una y otra vez. Se levantó de la silla y buscó por toda la habitación de manera desesperada algo con que calmar la tormenta que azotaba su vida. No encontró nada y todas las puertas y ventanas estaban selladas con magia, entro al baño y se miró al espejo, aún tenía cardenales de aquél día, luego su mente se aclaró dándole una idea, entró al cuarto y tomó un reloj de oro que reposaba sobre la chimenea, volvió al baño y lo tiró con fuerzas contra el espejo, el sonido pesado del objeto estrellándose contra el suelo armonizaba con el del vidrio quebrado, lo que iba a hacer era tan muggle como ella.

Camino hacía el espejo enterrándose a su paso en los pies trozos del cristal, aún así no sintió nada de ello, tomó un trozo que colgaba aún del mueble y lo apretó en la palma de su mano, la sangre empezó a emanar de su cuerpo y sin darse tiempo a pensarlo un poco enterró en ambos brazos siguiendo la vena de manera vertical el trozo de espejo, luego de un momento lo soltó, después sintió su peso contra el piso, mientras su mirada se hacía borrosa y percibía el olor hierroso de su sangre arremolinarse a su alrededor, se estaba desangrando y lo sabía, sonrió y pudo responderse aquella pregunta que tantas noches había surcado su mente, aquello había sobrepasado su umbral de dolor y simplemente había decidido dejarse ir, luego sus ojos se cerraron.


	6. Rotos

¡hola a todas(os)!, esta semana estoy muy estresada, en pocos días tengo el último examen que debo pasar para graduarme como abogada. Es un examen bastante difícil así que me he dedicado a estudiar. Lamento mucho no haber subido el capítulo a tiempo, sé que prometí ser más cumplida, pero esto es una razón de fuerza mayor. Quiero decirles que quizá los próximos dos fines de semana no sea cumplida con la publicación, pero, intentaré aun así, subir un capítulo por semana así no sea el domingo. Quiero agradecer a dos lectoras que siempre comentan, me entretiene mucho leerlas, sigo sintiendo que la historia no tuvo mucha recepción, no sé si quizá es por el contenido, me gustaría saberlo para pensar en algo para futuras novelas. Bien, sin más palabrería, el Capítulo:

 **Capítulo 5. Rotos.**

La visita al señor tenebroso había sido corta, había descubierto a un infiltrado y lo requirió para hacer el trabajo sucio, últimamente él solo levantaba su varita para matar a quienes consideraba "interesantes", luego de concluir se apareció de nuevo en la entrada de Malfoy Manor y por algún sentimiento desconocido corrió a su habitación, al cerrar la puerta tras de él sintió un olor que lo alerto y luego, al dirigir la mirada a donde provenía, vio el gran charco de sangre que se extendía hacía la entrado del baño, corrió hasta allí, la encontró tirada inconsciente, tan pálida y fría que pensó había llegado tarde, sin embargo al sentir pulso se apresuró a tomar la varita y cerrar sus heridas, luego corrió a su cómoda y sacó del primer cajón un frasco con un líquido rojo. El color empezó a volver de a poco a su rostro lo que le indicó que la posición estaba funcionando. Debido al hecho de llegar herido múltiples veces a su casa, había decidido tener una ración considerable de poción cuyo objetivo era reponer la sangre perdida por el cuerpo.

Lavo toda la sangre que se había pegado a su cuerpo y la tendió en la cama, debía estar destruida si había decidido quitarse la vida, aquella no se parecía a la Hermione Granger que había molestado en los años estudiantiles, ya no parecía fuerte, ni decidida, solo una carcasa vacía. Los ojos de la chica se fueron abriendo y ella miro a su alrededor desubicada, luego desconsolada por seguir allí lloró, lloró en silencio y se sintió miserable de la verdad ante sus ojos, no era dueña ni siquiera de su vida y no podía decidir tampoco cuando morir, tendría que vivir con aquel dolor hasta que el rubio sentado frente a ella se apiadara de ella y la matara, opción que sabía era remota.

Malfoy dio instrucciones de que no fuera molestado, la chica que aún seguía ensimismada no había abandonado la mullida cama y simplemente estaba allí inmóvil, ni siquiera cuando él se metía en ella conseguía ninguna reacción, estaba pálida y daba por sentado que había bajado de peso, sería raro si no, pues lo máximo que injería era agua.

Al segundo día cuando se metió en la cama la atrajo hacía el y la abrazó contra su pecho, sintió como se tensionaba y su respiración se hacía pesada, estaba asustada, no sabía qué clase de sentimiento estaba bullendo en él, pero necesitaba desesperadamente recuperar a la chica que encontraba sentada leyendo un libro y respondía con la mayor transparencia cada cosa que él le decía.

Perdóname – incluso él se sorprendió al escuchar tal declaración salir de su boca con tanto desparpajo, ella pareció reaccionar a aquella palabra y relajó su cuerpo, la respuesta a la pregunta que se había hecho días atrás la golpeo de frente, lo que más le había dolido es que todo aquello fuera obra de él y de alguna forma era un bálsamo para sus heridas escuchar de sus labios aquellas sinceras palabras, porque por loco que sonara, sabía que su disculpa nacía verdaderamente de su corazón.

Al siguiente día, la chica intento retomar la rutina que había estado llevando con éxito los primeros días. Se levantó, tardándose más de lo acostumbrado en la ducha, desayunó y luego tomo uno de los libros de la colección de Malfoy.

Cuando despertó estaba sola, así que supuso él había sido llamado por el serpentino ser. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo se obligó a comer, sabía que había bajado de peso y no es que le importara, pero si quería soportar todo lo que podría pasar en adelante debía comer.

Miro de nuevo el libro y por primera vez en su vida no se le antojó sentarse a leer, luego miró la puerta de la habitación, le gustaría salir, pero algo le decía que no era una buena idea. Camino por el cuarto y se percató que desde que había llegado allí, jamás tuvo interés en los objetos que lo adornaban.

Vio la foto de Narcisa Malfoy en un precioso portarretratos plateado, la mirada altiva y el porte aristocrático sobresalían en la imagen de la mujer, al lado de su foto encontró una caja negra con una sencillez y belleza extraordinaria, le fue imposible resistirse a abrirla, dentro había un precioso anillo con una esmeralda cercado por diamantes, regresó la vista a la foto de la señora Malfoy y lo constató, era de ella y probablemente debía ser su anillo de bodas. Observó la joya de cerca y tuvo asco, solo sintió al hombre que había entrado cuando tomó el anillo de sus manos.

Era de mi tía – Hermione se sintió aún más asqueada – Andromeda - abrió los ojos a tope sin dar crédito a las palabras del rubio. Andromeda se había casado con un muggle y había sido despreciada por su familia – este anillo pasa de generación en generación a la hija mayor, ha estado por muchos siglos en la familia Black. Mi madre tomó el anillo a espaldas de la abuela, ella creía que el honor del anillo se había manchado al permitir que lo portara una mujer como mi tía. – vio al rubio hacer una pausa mirando el objeto y luego levanto la vista hacía ella – madre siempre quiso devolverlo a tía Andromeda, ella la amaba y sufrió cuando tuvo que alejarse de ella con la amenaza de ser desheredada.

El rubio tomó el anillo y lo puso de nuevo en su sitio, miró largamente el retrato de su madre y pudo apreciar el halo de tristeza fugaz que los recorrió para no ver nada luego.

Prometí devolverlo a su dueña, fue su última voluntad – Hermione nunca creyó que aquello podría pasar, pero se estaba replanteando seriamente la importancia que le daba aquel hombre a la sangre, le picaba la curiosidad y se moría de las ganas por preguntar – madre jamás creyó en la pureza de la sangre, de niño me riñó muchas veces, pues creía a ciegas en lo que decía padre, un día me llevó a ver a una mujer, era muggle, pichó su dedo y el mío y luego me dijo "ves, son iguales hijo, igual de rojas" – Hermione no daba crédito a las palabras que escuchaba por múltiples razones: la primera que él estuviera abriendo su mente a ella, segundo que pudiera adivinar sus dudas sin que ella preguntara y tercero reconocer en Narcisa una mujer cálida, muy alejada a lo que mostraba su altivo retrato. Sin embargo, sabiendo aquella historia, no entendía cómo había ocurrido todo aquello y Draco se había convertido en un asesino a sangre fría.

A esa última pregunta no obtuvo una respuesta, el rubio se había alejado de ella y se había metido al cuarto de baño. Ahora podía ver a la mujer con otros ojos, era hermosa y al parecer tenía una buena alma, atrapada entre el miedo y el deber. No pudo evitar pensar en la ironía que Bellatrix pudiera estar emparentada con dos mujeres como Narcisa y Andromeda, ambas a su modo eran mujeres con bondad, mientras la primera no tenía una gota de piedad en su sangre.

Durante el resto de la noche se mantuvo callada y cuando llegó la hora de dormir buscó su lugar habitual frente a la chimenea, vio al hombre detenerse frente a ella, viéndola como si quisiera decirle algo sin decidirse, finalmente se apartó y un tiempo después escucho el sonido de su respiración acompasar con el crepitar de la chimenea.

Su último pensamiento esa noche es que ambos estaban rotos, él tenía sus propios demonios y estaba segura de que tenía sus propias razones para ser quien era en aquel momento, por su parte, ella tenía los propios que la orillaron irremediablemente a convertirse en la persona que se reflejaba ahora en el espejo.

Los días subsiguientes la rutina no era muy diferente, el momento que más disfrutaba en el día era la ducha. Desde el incidente no había salido ninguna palabra de su boca y un elfo se paseaba cada tanto por la habitación cuando su acompañante rubio no estaba. Los días que Malfoy estaba en la habitación lo veía escribir, leer o fumar, él tampoco tenía una rutina interesante y tampoco rompía el silencio que, con los días dejó de ser incómodo.

Notaba que la mirada que él le dedicaba tenía vicios de arrepentimiento, a veces intentaba acercarse a ella y desistía, el máximo contacto que tenían era cuando leía algún fragmento del libro en voz alta, con la clara intención de dárselo a conocer a ella, y eso verdaderamente le gustaba.

No entendía bien que extraña relación habían creado, los días que llegaba enojado destruía todo a su paso, ella se quedaba en el lugar donde estuviera estática sin moverse, jamás volvió a golpearla, sin embargo, en cuanto su mirada se posaba en ella, se volvía más clara, tomaba un respiro y se encerraba en el baño.

Era aterrador, pero se estaba acostumbrando a ello, sin embargo, se resistía a emitir cualquier palabra, él le había causado un doble daño: profanarla e impedir que ella acabara con aquellos recuerdos que la desangraban día a día, lentamente.

Un día, como cualquier otro escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego vio al rubio sentado frente a ella quitándole de sus manos el libro que había estado leyendo para sustituirlo por su varita. La sorpresa en su rostro no se permitió espera y lo miró largamente, ninguno decía nada y por un momento ella creyó que aquello era un sueño, luego la verdad la golpeó de frente.

Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti Granger – soltó mientras la miraba acongojado – salir de aquí será muy difícil, puede que no sobrevivas, no te ayudaré, no dudaré en alzar mi varita contra ti, no dudaré en matarte, sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a recibir el castigo que me den por no haber tenido la suficiente precaución para permitir tu escape – ella lo miró y luego dirigió su vista a la varita, la recorrió con su mano izquierda y pensó largamente en las opciones que tenía, luego se levantó y alzo su varita contra él.

¡Crucio! – el hechizo dio de lleno contra el cuerpo del mortífago quien cayó al suelo sin emitir un solo sonido. Lo disfrutó, disfrutó enormemente verlo allí retorciéndose, sintiendo un poco de su dolor, sentía que de alguna forma macabra su alma descansó. Corroboró que en ella no quedaba rastro de la Hermione anterior a la muerte de Fred. Ella no sentía remordimiento.

Cuando el hechizo terminó el slytherin seguía tendido en el piso con la respiración agitada, temblaba levemente e intentaba incorporarse, su mente intentaba recobrar el hilo de sus pensamiento, ella había usado una imperdonable sobre él, lo merecía, pero era extraño, aquello solo le demostró que aquella mujer frente a él ya no era la joven Hermione Granger, en el pasado ella jamás hubiera sido capaz de usar la maldición sobre nada, y la verdad que, de cierta forma, ya sabía se presentaba ante él muy clara, ella estaba rota, y eran tan pequeños los pedazos de sí misma esparcidos, que había muchos que no podrían encontrarse, por ende, repararla era imposible.

No tengo nada allá afuera – ella miró las paredes a su alrededor y luego al hombre que se alzaba frente a ella – si logro escapar tendré que huir constantemente, si no logro escapar y muero por una varita diferente a la propia no sentiré ningún tipo de paz – ella tomó asiento de nuevo y dejo su varita descansar en su regazo, la sensación de tener en su poder aquel trozo de madera la devolvía un poco a la vida – si esto es una especie de elección, prefiero quedarme aquí, nadie me buscará porque ya estoy en las fauces del lobo. Tampoco quiero que me busquen, no tengo deseos de ver mi pasado.

Pese a la cara imperturbable del rubio, su estancia en aquel lugar le había enseñado a leer alguno de sus gestos, definitivamente estaba confundido, pero notaba con el riesgo de equivocarse un dejo de alivio en sus ojos. Sus palabras eran sinceras, había abandonado todo lo que era antes de la muerte de Fred, su corazón había quedado tan roto ese día, que se había replanteado toda su mera existencia, sentía que no le quedaba nada y más importante, no tenía interés de luchar, incluso en ocasiones, deseaba no haber nunca recibido la carta de Hogwarts. Sus amigos intentaron sacarla de su depresión, pero lo único que consiguieron era que en su mente se cosechara un odio y asco por lo que Harry y Ron representaban.

Tengo retazos de tu mente Granger, pero aún no logró unirlos – él no sabía cómo leerla, había visto cosas cuando entró a su mente, pero aún no entendía como todo aquello se había degenerado hasta crear la persona que tenía al frente – sé que estas rota y lo sé porque yo mismo lo estoy, todo deja de importar, lo que no entiendo del todo es porqué.

No tienes que entenderlo Malfoy, no tienes que saber nada, solo deja que todo continúe, no tengo deseos de ser reparada – el entendimiento vino a su mente, sus ojos se posaron en los de ella.

Yo no tengo deseo de repararte, no me interesa que vuelvas a ser quien eras.

Y así, sin mediar una palabra más, se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y permitió que el tiempo pasara, lo que había dicho era cierto, no quería repararla, quería la mujer que era en ese momento, no sabía de qué forma pero, sabía que tenerla allí lo tranquilizaba, era un bálsamo, no estaba enamorado, pero saber que había alguien tan roto y podrido como él lo hacía más llevadero, ese día había quedado claro que ella sería capaz de levantar su varita para matar a alguien si fuera necesario, todo ello debido a que el mundo ya no le importaba y sus ideales juveniles le parecían estúpidos.


	7. Conociendo el negro de tu alma

¡hola a todas(os)!, ¡LO SIENT0!, soy una mala escritora, pero les explicaré los motivos de mi ausencia. Como les había dicho tenía que presentar un examen muy importante, el cuál me complace anunciarles aprobé. Por otro lado, estaba tan agotada mentalmente que solo hasta hoy tuve la inspiración de sentarme a escribir como Dios manda. Debido a que deje de publicar dos semanas tengo el deber de retribuirles, trataré de subir al menos dos capítulos más en el transcurso de este fin de semana y la otra semana. De nuevo muchas gracias a las lindas lectoras que se toman el trabajo de dejarme un comentario, alimentan mi alma. Sé que hay otras personas que siguen el fic y les digo que no me molestaría que salieran de las sombras y me dijeran su opinión. Sin más palabrería, el capítulo:

 **6\. Conociendo el negro de tu alma.**

Llevaba más de una semana sola, Malfoy no le había quitado su varita luego de su declaración de no tener intención de irse, luego de aquel incidente había salido enfundado en su capa negra y no había vuelto. Tener su varita hacía sus días más entretenidos, se había dedicado a practicar las cosas que leía en los libros y no necesitaran cualquier cosa viva, tenía la intención de solicitarle algún animal vivo al chico para practicar, antes no hubiera ni pensado en hacerle daño a un ser vivo, ahora realmente le daba igual.

Se había levantado de su silla habitual y recorría la habitación, no había realmente dimensionado lo grande que era, admitía que la decoración era imponente, jamás había entrado al armario del rubio y aquel día se encontraba tan aburrida que no pensó en las consecuencias y simplemente entro, habían muchas camisas blancas, el rubio tenía mucha ropa, ella jamás había sido una mujer que le diera mucha importancia a eso, jamás había tenido una gran cantidad de ropa, ella siempre prefirió gastar su dinero en libros. Su vista se fijó en la repisa al fondo del armario, allí estaba la varita de Lucios Malfoy, ella sabía que el hombre había muerto a manos de Voldemort, tal fue su curiosidad que tomó su varita entre sus manos, parecía estúpido pero aquel trozo de madera era frio y se sentía pesado y oscuro.

Y ahí lo sintió, un fuerte ruido la hizo salir y volver a la habitación, allí estaba él, destrozando lo que encontraba a su paso, vio cómo su puño se estampaba contra la pared mientras soltaba un grito, no había ninguna lagrima en sus ojos, sin embargo, la rabia y la desesperación si se apoderaba de sus ojos. Se quedó allí parada, viendo como destrozaba todo a su paso, de repente las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y calló al suelo de rodillas, aquella imagen la golpeó de frente, él era humano, tan humano como cualquiera y con una pena tan grande que no podía ser descrita.

No se dio cuenta cuando sus pasos empezaron a avanzar hacia él y menos cuando se encontró arrodillada frente a él con su mano en su hombre y su mirada plata enterrada en la suya. Se sentía incapaz de vocalizar palabra, ella había perdido aquella parte de sí misma capaz de consolar el dolor de los demás aquel día que no había sido capaz de consolar el propio.

Es una maldita tonta, es una gran tonta, maldita estúpida – aquellas eran las únicas palabras que salían de su boca mientras sus manos claramente lastimadas seguían golpeando el piso, ella en un reflejo las tomó impidiendo así que siguiera estrellándolas contra el frio piso de mármol – no debía morir, ella debía ser feliz, ella era la única que aún tenía algo de luz en su alma – seguía sin entender las frases cortadas de él, y ella tampoco sabía si debía preguntar mas

Si lo que sientes es culpa, lo único que podrás hacer es aprender a lidiar con ella, nunca te va a abandonar, ni siquiera sé si dejaras de sentirla cuando mueras – sintió como el la tomaba, la levantaba y la clavaba contra la pared, luego su frente estuvo pegada a la suya y sintió su respiración, por primera vez se dio cuenta de la sangre seca salpicada en su rostro, posó su mano en su mejilla y notó que aquella no era su sangre, el cerro los ojos, su respiración se agitó.

Es de ella, esa maldita sabandija, ni siquiera pudo tener una muerte limpia – no sabía de quien se trataba, pero fuera quien fuera, al parecer era de las pocas personas que tenían un lugar en el rincón del alma del chico que aún podía sentir algo más que asco.

¿quién es ella? – también cerró sus ojos mientras sus manos intentaban arrancar la sangre seca de su mejilla.

Pansy, Blaise quería matarme, quería hacerlo de la peor forma posible, quería ver mi sangre correr en sus manos, y la muy estúpida se atravesó en el camino de la maldición –

" – _Draco, vive, ama. Sabes, el amor es un sentimiento que te lleva a lugares que jamás imaginarias, valió la pena vivir solo para sentir como es amar – luego su mano cayó al suelo y su respiración se extinguió, su capa estaba mojada con su sangre y sabía que debajo de toda esa tela se encontraba un cuerpo desgarrado. Cerró los ojos de la chica y la dejó, no podía aparecerse con ella y aquello lo destrozó, jamás había podido amarla de la forma en que ella lo amaba a él, pero ella era la única persona que hacía que aún le importara al menos en algo el mundo y había fallado en protegerla, indirectamente había cegado la vida de la única persona que aún creía que había algo rescatable en su ser."_

Malfoy, ver morir a alguien a quien amas es difícil, te quiebra y yo no puedo decir nada para que sientas menos peso, mírame – de repente los fantasmas de su pasado que tanto se esforzaba por arrancar de su vida volvieron a ella – mira en quien me convertí, este es el peso de la muerte, quise luchar y luego fui aplastada, pero hay algo bueno, todo deja de importar, luego del dolor no hay nada –

De repente lo sintió un beso desesperado, sintió sus manos en su espalda, la apretaba contra él, como si a través de aquel gesto pudiera deshacerse de su peso y dárselo a ella, y ella se encontró pensando que si pudiera lo recibiría, finalmente ella ya había sido aplastada y de alguna forma bizarra no quería ver como las personas se perdían a sí mismas, sin embargo, sabía que el chico solo había estado resistiendo y que ahora el mazo de la desidia había caído de lleno sobre él. Ya no había vuelta atrás, de nuevo la sangre se resbalo por la comisura de su boca, ni siquiera había sentido el dolor de sus dientes enterrarse en la carne de sus labios, luego nada, solo sus labios unidos a los suyos sin hacer movimientos, jamás pensó vivir para ver aquella escena, sus mejillas siendo mojadas por las ocasionales lagrimas que brotaban de los fríos ojos del chico.

"vive, ama" – no entendió sus palabras, pero se dejó guiar hasta la cama – no sé cómo hacer eso, me gustaría cumplir sus deseos, pero no sé cómo hacerlo – la tendió en la cama y poso su mano en su muslo – solo sé lastimar y poseer – sus manos empezaron a vagar por debajo de la camisa que cubría la desnudez de su cuerpo y aquello no le desagradó, de cierta forma necesitaba borrar las huellas del encuentro anterior. – ¿has amado Granger?, ¿amabas a la comadreja?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, ella había creído que sí. Durante su estadía en Hogwarts antes que la guerra explotara a su máxima expresión, había tenido un enamoramiento por el pelirrojo, en alguna ocasión incluso llegó a pensar que era el amor de su vida, luego cuando lo aparto y abandonó se dio cuenta que aquello no podía ser amor, él había sido la última persona que había querido ver, odiaba verlo, odiaba tenerlo cerca, aún no entendía bien el porqué, había dejado de preguntárselo hace tiempo y ahora la duda volvía a martillar su mente.

Hay muchas formas de amar – su respuesta era sincera, había amado a sus padres y había sufrido mucho por su perdida, aunque había tenido un gran cariño por las personas que la rodearon antes de ser aplastada por su dolor, era consciente que no los amaba, no era más que cariño lo que albergaba su corazón y había comprendido que el cariño no sana heridas y que por el contrario puede abrir brechas cuando una de las partes se quiebra.

Estoy preguntando por el amor de un hombre hacía una mujer y viceversa, pensé que la pregunta era clara – el roce de las manos del rubio contra su piel le gustaba, despertaba sus sentidos, la hacían querer más.

No, en algún momento pensé que sí, sin embargo, cuando me encontré cayendo, simplemente solté su mano – no sabía por qué le estaba diciendo aquello, pero era como si sus pensamientos quisieran salir a borbotones sin pedir permiso. Sintió la boca del rubio besar su cuello mientras desabotonaba la camisa que la cubría, sus manos recorrían sus pechos y su boca besaba y mordía con necesidad cada rincón que recorría.

No puedo amarte Granger, pero cuando decidiste quedarte, decidí tenerte – y con esa última aseveración la penetró, primero rápido y lleno de necesidad y luego con un ritmo lento, se encontró recorriendo su espalda y gimiendo, aquello era como un elixir, siguió el ritmo que él marcaba decidiendo no pensar y entregarse a la única sensación que prendía sus sentidos de nuevo y la sacaba por un momento de su estado de odio perpetuo.

Cuando sus cuerpos ya no pudieron más cayeron en un éxtasis de placer, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus miradas se encontraron, sin decir una palabra entendieron que habían decidido tenerse, aquello no era amor, solo habían tomado sus manos y habían decidido caer juntos, él no quería salvarla y ella no quería salvarlo él, ninguno quería tampoco ser salvado, solo querían dejarse caer y no hacerlo solos, no sabía a donde llegaría aquello pero se sentía como algo normal.

Con ese último pensamiento sus ojos se cerraron mientras escuchaba la respiración acompasada de quien ahora pasaba a ser su compañero, después de haber sido enemigos.

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente, el rubio ya no estaba y no sabía qué hora era, se incorporó y camino al baño, seguiría con su rutina normal, lo sucedido ayer había sido un calmante para el maltrecho corazón del rubio. Ella recordaba lo mucho que dolía perder a alguien, en parte, se preguntaba si no había sido el miedo de sentir de nuevo aquello lo que la hizo decidir caer sola, la idea de sentir su ya desgarrada alma seguir siéndolo, le daba escalofríos.

Aquel día comió con ganas, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior tenía hambre, debía admitir que había dormido maravillosamente, tanto que, no recordaba la última vez que haber tenido un sueño tan reparador. Se percató que los vidrios rotos ya no estaban, todo estaba inmaculado como de costumbre, se quedó observando la foto de Narcisa Malfoy, era un mujer hermosa y altiva, muy diferente de su propia madre, quien también era hermosa pero cuya foto solo despertaba ternura. Su madre había sido una gran mujer, con una inteligencia envidiable, era sencilla y siempre había una sonrisa en su rostro, le costaba mucho recordar algún momento en el que estuviera enojada, gozaba de una gran paciencia, recordaba como su padre le decía que él era el hombre más afortunado, había encontrado una mujer que tuviera paciencia con sus múltiples defectos, para Hermione, su padre era un hombre muy afable, cuyo mayor defecto era su imposibilidad de quedarse quieto sin hacer nada, sin embargo, para ella, aquello ni siquiera podía llegar a considerarse un defecto. Sin pensarlo una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Desde que estás aquí no te había visto sonreír – alzo la vista y vio al rubio entrar, en las manos llevaba un ramo de rosas y algunos chocolates, lo miro extrañada.

Es su cumpleaños – siguió el sentido de la cabeza del rubio y lo entendió, aquellas flores eran para su madre, vio como él corría todo aquello que estaba alrededor de la foto y depositaba el ramo y los chocolates, mientras se quedaba estático viendo el retrato. Luego se dirigió a un mueble bar dentro de la habitación y saco dos copas, le indicó que se acercara y ella tan solo obedeció.

¿Siempre haces esto? – el la miró mientras le extendía una copa con vino y le indicaba que se sentara.

Son de su jardín, soy un pésimo jardinero, pero, intento mantenerlo pulcro tal como ella lo dejó. Amaba las rosas rojas y siempre tenía chocolates en un pequeño cofre a un lado de su cama, ella decía que su sabor arreglaba cualquier mal día – jamás se imaginó que una mujer como la de la fotografía pudiera ser de la forma como la relataba, parecía poco factible.

Tu madre parece una mujer dura – se golpeó interiormente, su tacto se había ido al caño y ahora era una parlanchina que no media lo que salía de su boca.

Madre fue educada para no transmitir sus emociones, es una Black, era una mujer cariñosa, es una lástima que no fuera suficiente – vio como él tomaba un sorbo de su vino y su mirada se perdía en el horizonte – no pudo transmitir eso a su hijo, y él termino matándola – vio el vació en sus ojos y un halo de tristeza, no entendía a qué se refería y realmente no creía que él pudiera haber matado a su madre, no después de todo lo que había visto.

Mi madre era una mujer muy cariñosa, siempre estaba feliz y era muy expresiva, no se guardaba su cariño – ella sonrió al recordar los momentos con su madre y un halo de tristeza se apoderó de ella también. Cuando la guerra comenzó su torpe subconsciente pensó ridículamente que volvería a verlos, que solo sería por poco tiempo.

Blaise disfrutó mucho torturando a tus padres – su vista se enfocó en la del rubio, ella no sabía a manos de quien habían muerto sus padres, siempre quiso saberlo, quería matar al desgraciado con sus propias manos, en sus ojos la tristeza fue reemplazada por la impotencia y la ira – así como yo disfruté matar a mi padre – aquella confesión la tomo desprevenida, siempre pensó que Lucios Malfoy había muerto a manos de Voldemort, no se dio cuenta que su sorpresa se había exteriorizado hasta que vio una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro del rubio – no te equivoques Granger, que amase a mi madre no me hace una buena persona y Lucios cargo con el peso de su propia creación.

Aquellas últimas palabras la dejaron helada, no sabía que había orillado a Malfoy a asesinar a su propio padre, pero, pese a estar sorprendida no podía sentir desprecio por su acto, cuando se perdió a sí misma, descubrió que las cosas no siempre son blancas o negras, descubrió que, no todos los asesinatos son malos, y que las personas no eran 100% malos, ni 100% buenas. Las personas tenían una porción de ambos, en algunos casos la maldad consumía más de lo necesario del alma de una persona.

Sin ser totalmente consiente de sus actos se subió a horcajadas en las piernas del rubio, no sabía que la había llevado a aquel nivel de confianza, él por su parte clavó la mirada en la castaña, se dio cuenta que no le molestaba que hubiera hecho aquello y se vio así mismo apretándola contra sí mismo, él era totalmente consiente que Granger ya no era una prisionera, ahora era su compañera en las tiniebla de su vida.

Al sentir como él la apretaba, supo que podía continuar, enredó sus manos en el cabello platinado del rubio y se acercó a sus labios, sin esperar, lo beso, lo beso fuerte, sin pizca de amor, quería transmitirle que ella sabía lo que él sentía. Se separó y conectó su vista con aquellos ojos mercurio.

Quiero que me dejes matar a Blaise Zabini – nunca se imaginó que Hermione Granger le pidiera eso, aquella niña del colegio no hubiera sido capaz de matar a una mosca, pero esta nueva mujer parecía no temer del infierno, ya no tenía ningún respeto por la vida.

Sin poder contenerse, arranco la camisa del cuerpo de ella y la recorrió, fijó su vista en cada rincón de su cuerpo y rozó con sus labios la piel blanca y suave de ella, luego en un movimiento rápido la tenía bajo él.

Si quieres matarlo tendrás que hacerlo sufrir – sus labios se encontraban en el oído de ella y sus manos vagaban hacía su intimidad – ese maldito debe pagar la muerte de Pansy y la única forma de que te deje ese plato, es si tengo la certeza de que lo harás sufrir – sus manos alcanzaron el punto más sensible de la chica y fue imposible no soltar un gemido, su espalda se curvó y las sensaciones agolpadas en su cuerpo la hacían temblar.

Me suplicará morir, tanto como mis padres debieron suplicarle por sus vidas – otro gemido escapó de sus labios cuando sintió los dedos de él adentrarse en su cuerpo, el rubio no daba crédito a las palabras que escuchaba, pero, pese a ello tenía la convicción de que aquella mujer hablaba enserio, toda ella lo volvía loco, y era consciente que era una mujer hermosa, pero lo que realmente encendía su ser por ella, era que también estaba marcada por las circunstancia, un alma tan maltratada como la suya. Sin aguantar más se hundió en ella y escucho un gemido desprenderse de sus labios.


	8. 7 La otra cara de la moneda

z¡hola a todas(os)!, como lo prometido es deuda, les traigo el siguiente capítulo, probablemente lo encuentren diferente a lo que venía sucediendo ahora, espero lo disfruten. Por otro lado estoy un poco triste, el nivel de comentarios es bastante bajo y me desmotiva un poco, me hace preguntar si la historia no es buena, es la primera vez que me decido a escribir algo largo y siento que estoy caminando a oscuras, comenten, me ayudarían un montón. Quiero agradecer especialmente a aquellas personas que, si comentan y alimentad mi alma, son hermosos sus comentarios y me impulsan a continuar. Ahora, sin más demoras, el capítulo:

 **7\. La otra cara de la moneda.**

\- 5 bajas más – su puño se apretó, aquella guerra estaba tomando mucho tiempo y con él, muchas vidas.

\- ¿Quiénes? – su mirada verde, cruda y fría, se cernía sobre su interlocutor pelirrojo – Parvati, Thomas, Bell, Boot y… - las palabras quedaron en el aire mientras este se volvía pesado, un dejo de tristeza se reflejó en la mirada azulina – Tonks – el aire contenido en sus pulmones salió junto con el nombre pronunciado.

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes, las manos del moreno estaban rojas, en su rostro la desesperación y la impotencia se acumulaban en su ceño fruncido, ni una lágrima asomó en sus ojos, ya las había perdido todas. Como entendía a Hermione ahora.

Los cuerpos, ¿fueron recuperados? – su amigo solo asintió.

Hay algo más – su vista se volvió a fijar en la de él, esperando la siguiente información.

Atrapamos a uno - acercó el vaso con whisky de fuego a su boca y luego volvió a hablar – Greengrass – el hombre se levantó inmediatamente y caminó en dirección a la planta baja de la casa, allí donde se llevaban a los mortífagos para interrogarlos – cálmate Harry, Alexander la está interrogando –

No me importa – el moreno abrió la puerta y bajó afanoso – es una maldita Slytherin asesina- la guerra cambiaba a las personas e incluso en el bando de los "buenos" se había tenido que recurrir a estrategias poco éticas. En aquel tiempo la información era un botín preciado de guerra.

Al llegar al lugar, vieron al peli negro sentado frente a la mujer, ella se veía angustiada y en sus ojos el miedo se hacía presente, sin embargo, mantenía aquel porte firme y elegante, pese a las circunstancia que la aquejaban.

Que tienes Bleu – el sujeto se levantó de la silla dándole la espalda a la morena –

Ella se dejó atrapar, entré a su mente y parecía haberlo planeado para escapar de los mortífagos – Harry la miró con desconfianza, ella era uno de ellos y no sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sabes que son excelentes con la Oclumancia, dale veritaserum –

Acabo de solicitar una ración, pero, está en preparación, últimamente la utilizamos a menudo – el hombre volvió a tomar asiento – la tendrán para mañana, por ahora Greengrass – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a la mujer que permanecía callada – tendrás que quedarte aquí, siéntete como en tu casa – con una última mirada los hombres se giraron y empezaron a caminar de vuelta al piso superior.

Potter – el moreno giró su vista y la fijo en la de ella, que ahora había dejado de transmitir miedo y solo destilaba determinación – Granger está en Malfoy Manor – ante aquella información el hombre camino de vuelta enfrentándola – fue un presente para Draco, al parecer no tenía información útil – su amiga, aquella que había huido de ellos ahora estaba apresada en la misma boca del lobo. Cuando ella decidió dejarlo se sintió incapaz de juzgarla, ella estaba verdaderamente destrozada y solo había rogado todo el tiempo posterior a ello que estuviera bien, escondida, donde la guerra no la tocara más.

Negociaremos mañana Greengrass, luego de que bebas el veritaserum, veremos que te trae por aquí y si no es un buen motivo, no me temblará la varita para obtener información – sin decir más el hombre volvió con sus compañeros y desaparecieron de la vista.

Ella suspiró, no deseaba seguir en esa guerra, no deseaba que el señor oscuro venciera, ella sabía que en el mundo de aquel ser nadie estaría seguro, incluso aquellos que no tenían ni un gramo de sangre sucia en sus venas. Ella un día había reaccionado, él era un mestizo, él quería asesinar a todo aquel que no fuera un sangre pura, pero él mismo era un impuro. Aquel hombre no tenía ideales, solo era un sádico absolutista que había sido lo bastante inteligente para manipular a la sociedad mágica. Aquello le abrió los ojos en dos sentidos, el primero, la sangre en realidad no importaba, era una mera pantalla y, segundo, él no respetaría a nadie que se interpusiera en su forma de control.

Harry sabes que si lo que dice la Greengrass es verdad, Hermione podría morir, si es que no lo está ya – él lo sabía, no tenían que mencionarlo, aquello era una maldita piedrita que no podría sacarse de la mente y era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

Lo sé, pero no estoy seguro de que podamos ayudarla – el moreno amaba a su amiga, pero la guerra le había enseñado que para salvar a muchos debían sacrificarse un número de personas, detestaba la idea que después de todo lo que había perdido la castaña también tuviera que perder su propia vida – aún falta un Horrocrux y las filas han mermado en el último año, no podríamos soportar un ataque a Malfoy Manor, además, ella decidió su camino – sintió como era empotrado en la pared para luego ser tomado del cuello.

Es Hermione, no una maldita lechuza, no la dejaré allí si está viva – la cara del pelirrojo estaba del mismo color de su cabello, la ira bullía en sus ojos amenazando con explotar.

Sé quién es – dijo soltándose del agarre de su amigo y poniéndose a la defensiva – es mi hermana, pero no voy a sacrificar a millones de personas por una decisión que ella tomó – le dolía, claro que le dolía el hecho de pensar en su amiga tirada en las mazmorras de aquel horrible lugar, siendo torturada o peor aún, haber sido asesinada.

Por su parte el tercer auror miraba con detenimiento la situación, él sabía que aquella era una situación delicada, admiraba en cierta forma a Potter, muchas veces había bajado a la cocina entrada la noche y lo había encontrado bebiendo solo, él se culpaba por la partida de Granger cada día, no podía imaginar el dolor que su posición de suponía. Por más que el moreno lo deseara, mandar aurores a ese lugar sería una sentencia de muerte, sería perder aurores que ahora mismo eran totalmente necesarios. Era ella o mucha, mucha gente inocente y allí concordó con él, ella había tomado su decisión y por impulsiva que fuera, no podían sacrificar inocentes.

Dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca, el muchacho enfiló hacía el despacho de la casa, allí luego de silenciar la habitación explotó. Tiró todo aquello que se cruzó en el camino de sus manos, grito y se permitió llorar, la impotencia hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara, tener que decidir entre quien se había convertido en su hermana y muchas personas a las cuales no conocía, era verdaderamente difícil, pero en aquella circunstancia todo era blanco o negro, no había colores intermedios.

Se sirvió un trago tras otro de whisky de fuego, el tiempo se fue entre sus dedos hasta que el alba despuntó por la ventana, los golpes en la puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad, estaba atontado, una botella de whisky de fuego no pasaba de largo sin dejar secuelas. La puerta se abrió intempestivamente y por ella se asomó Alexander.

Potter, diablos, te ves fatal, y hueles como un maldito ebrio – el chico conjuró una posición y se la extendió al moreno – más te vale que bebas esto y te duches, esa imagen tuya solo crea vergüenza, no interrogaremos a Greengrass así, muévete, el veritaserum llegó. - así sin mediar una palabra más el joven volvió a salir dejando a un aturdido moreno solo.

(CAMBIO DE ESCENA)

Esto es muy fácil Daphne, beberás y luego responderás todas nuestras preguntas, al final decidiremos que hacer contigo – la rubia recibió el frasco y sin mediar palabra lo bebió, después de unos minutos, cuando sabían que ya había hecho efecto la poción, ambos morenos se prepararon para interrogarla.

Bien, ¿Por qué estás aquí? – la primera pregunta fue hecha por el ojí verde.

Escapé, no soy una suicida, si planeaba un escape del cuartel sería asesinada, decidí dejarme atrapar, mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Escapar de ese desquiciado y encontrar a la Orden – la mujer no pestañeo al decir aquello, ella no mentía, había decidido que la única forma de tener una vida a futuro era ayudando a ganar aquella estúpida guerra.

¿porqué? – el otro hombre no tuvo que formular una pregunta más larga, todos sabían a donde iba su pregunta.

La sangre es igual de roja en todos los cuerpos. Terminaremos muertos si él quiere a pesar de tener sangre "limpia", el orden, garantiza mi vida y la de mi familia. – las palabras brotaban como cascadas, los hombres sabían que en aquel punto ella ya no podía mentir.

Dijiste que tienen a Hermione, ¿está viva? –

Lo está, Draco la mantiene encerrada en su habitación, solo sé lo que los elfos quisieron contarme – la mujer enlazó sus manos sobre la mesa, mientras dirigía su mirada a su interlocutor – sé que es tu amiga Potter, pero no podrás sacarla de allí, sin embargo, él no la va a asesinar –

¿por qué estas tan segura? – una chispa de esperanza se instaló en la mirada del moreno. Si Malfoy no la asesinaba y no había más peligros, podrían vencer a Voldemort y liberarla.

Lo conozco, no sé qué clase de asunto haga que la mantenga con él, sin embargo, si la quisiera muerta, Granger ya no respiraría – él no tenía opción, rescatarla había quedado descartado, tendría que aferrarse a las suposiciones de la Sly.

¿por qué deberíamos recibirte? – esta vez fue el otro hombre quien la increpó.

Tengo información y estoy dispuesta a luchar codo a codo – los hombres se miraron y luego la instaron a continuar – sé que les falta un Horrocrux, aparte de Nagini claro. La única persona que sabe dónde está y que objeto es, es Malfoy. – sabían que aquello no sería fácil, después de la última vez que lo habían visto en Hogwarts había cambiado mucho, no era un niño, era la mano derecha de Voldemort, despiadado y totalmente implacable.

Tienes alguna idea de qué puede ser – la mujer lo pensó.

Lo he pensado mucho, estoy segura de que es alguna de las reliquias de los Malfoy –

Es un grupo más reducido de búsqueda Alex, podríamos hacer una lista de posibles objetos – vieron como la mujer sonreía y los miraba.

Solo hay tres objetos que pueden tener la mierda de alma – ella apoyó su cuerpo contra la mesa y los miró con un dejo de satisfacción "información valiosa".

Qué esperas para hablar – la vieron levantarse y caminar alrededor de ellos.

No soy estúpida, tengo condiciones – de un solo movimiento se sentó en la mesa y los miró con la satisfacción de tener algo que ellos necesitaban.

Tienen mi varita, he tenido que levantarla en algunas oportunidades para no ser asesinada por tener "compasión" – los hombres seguían atentos sus palabras – no quiero pasar tiempo en Askaban cuando esto termine, tampoco quiero que el dinero de mi familia sea expropiado – se miraron fijamente, no eran peticiones descabelladas, ambos suspiraron y simplemente asintieron.

Habla Greengrass – una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de ella sabiéndose vencedora.

El anillo de compromiso de Narcisa, lleva siglos en la familia, la espada de Brutus Malfoy o el camafeo de Elizabeth Malfoy – ella había investigado exhaustivamente y estaba segura que esos eran los únicos objetos donde podía estar el alma de Voldemort.

¿Sospechas sobre alguno en especial? - la muchacha negó, había intentado rastrear los objetos, pero ninguno estaba a la vista –

Sin embargo, estoy segura de que es alguno de esos tres, Voldemort puede ser un poco predecible – ellos sabían que ello era verdad, el ser serpentino siempre había tenido afinidad a guardar su podrida alma en objetos muy valiosos.

¿cómo podemos obtenerlo? – el rostro de la mujer se oscureció.

No lo sé, Draco no es estúpido, hay que cazarlo – y allí se encontraron otra pared, el maldito era sumamente inteligente y luego de la muerte de Snape no tenían como averiguar los movimientos dentro del otro bando.

Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar – el golpe de la mano del oji verde estrellándose contra la mesa sobresalto a las otras dos personas en la sala.

Malfoy es de la élite, el solo va a un lugar cuando se sale del control de los Mortifagos – la mujer había pensado durante mucho tiempo en el escenario para atrapar el rubio – hay que tenderle una trampa, pero habrá que utilizar muchos hombres y podrían perderse muchas vidas de muggles –

Sopesar, la guerra siempre exigía sopesar, pero en aquella circunstancia la decisión no podía ser otra. La guerra siempre implica perder vidas y desde aquel momento se iniciaría inicialmente la temporada de caza de Malfoy.

Muy bien Greengrass estas adentro – los hombres le indicaron que los siguiera.

Alexander, Ron, tu y yo, no encargaremos de la caza de Malfoy – pronto salieron a la parte superior de la casa donde las personas se movían apresuradamente, luego entraron por una puerta a una habitación que parecía ser la sala de operaciones.

Greengrass, te presento a la Orden del Fénix – los hombres y mujeres presentes miraron con desconfianza a la mujer – o bueno, parte de ella, luego podrás familiarizarte con los demás. La mujer tiene información valiosa y está dispuesta a luchar – los murmullos se hicieron presente y un golpe en el suelo los hizo acallar.

Bien rubia, empieza a hablar – el ojo loco de Moody se centró en la mujer que ahora se encontraba parada frente a los integrantes de la orden.


	9. 8 No somos quienes creemos

¡hola a todas(os)!, no saben lo orgullosa que estoy en este momento de mí misma. Les prometí tres capítulos esta semana y les he cumplido, solo me queda encontrar la inspiración para subir el del domingo, me sentiría al día con todos ustedes que sacan un espacio de su tiempo para leerme. Ahora, con respecto a los comentarios que amablemente me dejaron ayer, los cuales amé profundamente, creo que nadie esperaba que me saliera de las cuatro paredes de la habitación de Draco, debo reconocer que el norte de la historia ha surgido sobre la marcha y ya sé a dónde quiero llevarla, siempre he pensado que la guerra es cruda y quería retratarlo a través de Harry quien es quizá el que lleva la mayor carga. Y bien, luego de los agradecimientos, no demoro más el asunto, con ustedes, el Capítulo:

 **8\. No somos quienes creemos.**

Los ruidos en la habitación la despertaron, abrió sus ojos perezosamente y visualizo al rubio, tenía su varita en mano y estaba creando una especie de campo, se bajó de la cama y se acercó a él, fue detenida por un campo invisible.

Veo que al fin despiertas Granger – él tenía el torso descubierto y tenía que admitir que era una vista bastante apetecible.

Veo que tienes alergia a la cama – aquello había brotado con naturalidad de su boca, era como si frente a él pudiera volver a ser un poco de lo que había perdido –

Que mordaz Granger – lo vio acercarse a grandes zancadas y tomarla por la cintura, acercándola y clavando sus dientes en el labio inferior de la muchacha. Aquello la encendía. – verás, en aras de lograr que asesines al maldito, te entrenaré – ella lo vio fijamente, ella no necesitaba que la entrenara, era una bruja perfectamente capaz.

No soy una estúpida, fui la mejor bruja de nuestra generación – el rubio se mofo y la empujó dentro de la burbuja.

Granger ser una come libros no te garantiza no caer en un duelo, más si es un duelo contra un mortifago, te enseñaré un par de trucos que no sabe el bando de los blanditos. Hay más aparte de un Avada Kadavra –

Él se puso al otro lado de la habitación e hizo una reverencia, un duelo mañanero, ¡lo que toda mujer desea!, siguiendo el espíritu del momento hizo una reverencia de vuelta para luego ponerse a la defensiva.

Te enseñaré porque debo entrenarte antes de dejar que salgas a por Blaise – la chica blanqueó los ojos, le demostraría que ella era una excelente duelista.

No curaré tus heridas rubio oxigenado – una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su contrincante mientras, sin previo aviso un rayo plateado la hizo volar y chocar con la barrera.

Primera lección Granger, menos charla y más acción – era un maldito hechizo no verbal, ella nunca había sido muy buena con la magia no verbal.

Sin decir más se levantó y se obligó a concentrarse. No tendría piedad, era un duelo y la única maldición que no utilizaría era la asesina.

¡Sectusempra! – vio como el rayo fue esquivado con facilidad, sabía que el chico debía ser buen duelista, no podría ser tan apreciado por Voldemort de otra forma.

Rictusempra – lo esquivo tirándose a un lado - ¡bombarda! – la chica apenas había recuperado el equilibrio cuando sintió la explosión y volvió a ser lanzada – segunda lección Granger, no esperes que tu contrincante se recupere, sigue atacando.

Depulso – el muy maldito no estaba teniendo un duelo real, aquello ya era una clase, que mierda se creía - ¡Everte Statum! – esta vez el hechizo golpeó a un lado del chico.

Caecatum Aria – no veía nada, maldita sea, lanzo un par de hechizos al aire y no sabía si habían dado en el blanco - ¡Acartum! – no supo de dónde venía el rayo hasta que choco de lleno contra su pecho. El dolor en su cuerpo era tal que cayó de rodillas, sentía como si la estuvieran ahorcando, posó sus manos sobre su cuello, allí no había nada. Tosió, sintió que dentro de poco moriría, vio como el rubio se arrodillaba frente a ella y la tomaba en brazos, mientras ella seguía intentando respirar.

Tercera lección Granger, los motífagos nunca te atacarán con un Expelliarmus – sintió que volvía a respirar y luego todo se volvió negro.

(CAMBIO DE ESCENA)

Qué tienes Greengrass – la rubia estaba frente al pelirrojo, quien la observaba con impaciencia –

Aldea Muggle, cerca de Londres, fue tomada hace una semana por un grupo de mortífagos, tenemos que dejarles saber que tienen todo bajo control, enviar pequeños grupos de aurores, darles una sensación de seguridad – la rubia jugaba con su varita entre sus manos, llevaba un mes en aquel lugar, aún recibía miradas de desconfianza, pero con el tiempo se había empezado a ganar el respeto de quienes vivía allí, entre ellos el hombre que ahora le tendía una copa.

¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar? – la mujer tomó un trago de la copa y pensó detenidamente su respuesta.

Una semana más como mínimo, pero creería que sería mejor hacerlo en dos – lo vio asentir sin decir palabra alguna.

Desde que había llegado, había notado que aquel hombre siempre estaba solo, salvo cuando planeaba algo o se cruzaba con Potter. Su semblante siempre parecía agotado y triste, sin embargo, tenía que reconocer su cambio respecto de la última vez que lo vio en Hogwarts. Estaba mucho más fornido, más rudo, era ágil y no le temblaba la varita para atacar. Era un excelente duelista y eso la tomó por sorpresa.

Dime Weasley, ¿qué ocultas? – desde hacía un par de semanas, su atención se había dirigido hacía él, era un hombre apuesto.

No oculto nada Greengrass –

Daphne, por favor, dime Daphne – la chica no supo de donde vino ese arrebato, él por su parte estaba confundido, aquella mujer era una caja de sorpresas, descubrió que era mucho más que una sangre pura.

Está bien, Daphne, lo que ves es lo que hay – los ojos verdes de la chica se dirigieron a él con intensidad, luego al notar como se apretaba la mano que tenía vendada se levantó y se sentó a su lado. Él estaba confundido, no entendía que quería aquella mujer y cuando la vio levantarse y sentarse a su lado, su mirada hacía ella se volvió más curiosa.

Déjame ver eso – cuando se dio cuenta que señalaba su mano, en un impulso se la extendió, ella empezó a retirar la venda, aquello no se veía bien, habían intentado un par de hechizos y pócimas pero no habían podido cerrar la llaga que se había formado en su mano, luego de que un hechizo de un mortífago le diera allí. – veo que te cayó una maldición.

Él no respondió nada, se tensó cuando notó que ella sacaba su varita y la ponía sobre la llaga abierta, un rayo gris salió de esta y envolvió su mano por un minuto, luego desapareció y notó como la herida empezó a cerrarse solo dejando una macha oscura.

Mi abuela dedicó su vida a los contras hechizos, ella me enseñó algunos, son bastante útiles – ella le sonrió y se alejó recostándose contra el espaldar del sillón.

Gracias - fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar de nuevo su copa – desolación, eso escondo Daphne, mi hermano y mi padre están muertos y mi pequeña hermana en un sueño que nadie sabe cómo terminar – vació su copa de un solo sorbo y la llenó de nuevo – y Hermione, ella huyó y a veces la odio y eso me hace odiarme, todos sufrimos y ella solo decidió irse – volvió a vaciar la copa y la volvió a llenar, cuando estaba a punto de beberse el contenido de nuevo las manos de la rubia lo detuvieron y su mirada de comprensión le caló el alma.

Las guerras no son fáciles, las personas no son iguales, no reaccionan igual, no debes entenderla pero tampoco debes señalarla – ella tomó la copa y la dejó en la mesa mientras se acercaba a él – jamás entenderé porqué mi hermana decidió quedarse, pero lo único que puedo hacer es terminar con esto y esperar que al final este a salvo – impulsivamente puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del pelirrojo y se acercó, notó como cerraba sus ojos y ella susurró – no permitas que tu alma se extinga Ronald –

luego un beso, un beso que encendió en llamas al hombre y el cuál correspondió con ansias tomando a la chica por la cintura y posándola sobre sus piernas, ella solo de dejó hacer, aquello era algo que también necesitaba, quería recordar que aún estaba viva y que aún podía sentir. Ambos se vieron envueltos por las circunstancias y descubrieron en aquel momento que los labios del otro sabían a tranquilidad.

(CAMBIO DE ESCENA)

Su rutina había cambiado drásticamente, seguía estudiando los libros de Malfoy, pero ahora practicaba en el espacio improvisado por él. Todos los días dedicaba al menos 6 horas a entrenarse, un hechizo tras otro golpeaba las figuras que salían de la nada, tenía que admitirlo, el hurón había hecho un muy buen trabajo con aquel lugar.

Se sentó, estaba cansada, tomo un vaso de agua de la cómoda a su lado y respiro, limpio las gotas perladas de sudor con la manga de su camisa, en ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un rubio. Su expresión era de cansancio puro. Hacia una semana no lo veía, había salido en medio de la noche y no había vuelto, ella solo se limitó a ver fijamente sus hermosos ojos grises. Tenía que admitir que se había descubierto viéndolo muchas veces, su relación no había cambiado, no era amor lo que los unía, pero ello no cambiaba el hecho de que aquel hombre era muy, muy apuesto.

Lo vio quitarse la túnica y la camisa, vio su torso desnudo y se percató de rastro de sangre seca.

No es mía – se limitó a decir, de un tiempo hacia ese momento, ya no eran necesarias preguntas, era como si las miradas pudieran decirlo todo.

Luego lo vio meterse al cuarto de baño, ella también debía hacer lo mismo, estaba bastante sudada después de su sesión de entrenamiento y, sin pensarlo se adentró al baño y se desnudó. Había perdido el pudor frente a él. Abrió la puerta de la ducha y se introdujo, él le dedicó una mirada confundido y luego simplemente siguió limpiando la sangre de su cuerpo. Ella quitó de sus manos la esponjilla y lo hizo girar, talló su espalda con cuidado y fue descubriendo que debajo de la sangre seca varios cardenales quedaban al descubierto.

Ya no pides permiso para entrar Granger – el chico mantenía apoyada su frente contra la pared del baño, mientras esperaba que la chica terminara de lavar su espalda.

Te dieron una paliza – fue la única respuesta de ella.

Si vieras a quien lo hizo, no dirías que lo mío es una paliza – él se giró y tomó las manos de la chica atrayéndola con el bajo el agua.

¿Lo asesinaste? –

No, me encontró con un ánimo misericordioso – la chica sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, el pobre hombre debía estar en ese mismo momento hecho mierda.

No creo que haya un gramo de misericordia en ti Draco – aquel contacto era demasiado íntimo, él no sabía en qué momento había sucedido aquello, no eran tiernos, sus contactos estaban cargados de ira, pero de alguna forma se conocían o al menos conocían a las personas que eran en ese momento.

¿no me temes? – aquella pregunta se le había cruzado varias veces por la cabeza, él había hecho cosas detestables con ella y, aun así, allí se encontraban.

Ahora mismo no le temo ni a la muerte – ella se despendio y termino de lavarse para luego salir de la ducha.

Al entrar a la habitación se percató de la comida humeante sobre la mesa, no se había dado cuenta que ya era la hora de la cena, se enfundó en una de las camisas de él y se sentó en la mesa.

Por el estado del lugar, supongo que has entrenado disciplinadamente – ambos empezaron a comer y él sirvió dos copas de vino.

Siempre es un placer imaginar cada maniquí con la cara de Blaise – una sonrisa sádica apareció en sus labios. Ella no era la misma y no pretendía serlo de nuevo, no sabía que pasaría después de asesinar al maldito de Zabini, pero aquello no podía importarle menos. Moriría en paz.

Veremos tu desempeño mañana, estoy cansado de que siga robando aire – luego llevo la copa a sus labios.

Aquel día especialmente se sentía con un ánimo oscuro, quizá era uno de esos días donde volvía a la vida de la anterior Hermione, aquel día los recuerdos de sus padres muertos volvían vívidamente a su mente. Vacío la copa y se sirvió de nuevo. Mientras entrenaba se había olvidado un poco de todo el asunto, pero ahora allí sentada los recuerdos atacaban como víboras enterrando sus colmillos, una lagrima se asomó por sus ojos, sin embargo, no cayó.

¿Qué pasa Granger? – no había notado la presencia del rubio frente a ella mirándola interrogante.

Nada importante – la chica volvió a vaciar la copa y llenarla, pero antes de poder llevarla a su boca fue arrebatada de sus manos por el hombre. Lo miró con rabia, hasta que notó como le extendía otro líquido,

Eso no te hará olvidar Granger y al parecer eso es lo que quieres – ella quería beber, pero no quería olvidar, ella quería tener aquellos recuerdos frescos, quería sentirlos cuando tuviera a merced de su varita al desgraciado ese.

No pretendo olvidar, solo relajarme un poco – el rubio la tomó en brazos y la sentó frente a la chimenea.

Fue hoy ¿no es así? – él sabía que un día como ese habían matado a los padres de ella, había estado presente cuando Zabini tiró la cabeza de sus progenitores a los pies del señor tenebroso. Ese día había admitido que era un maldito sádico, pero eso no le importó, finalmente el espectáculo no le molestaba. Ahora mismo, tampoco lamentaba la muerte de los padres de la chica, era su dolor y no tenía la capacidad para sentirse enternecido por ello, sin embargo, aún recordaba a su amiga, desangrándose en sus brazos y la ira bullía en su interior, dejarla a ella tomar la vida de él había sido simplemente un presente por los excelentes servicios prestados.

¿Cuándo podré asesinarlo? –

En cuanto piense que estás lista, te pondrás una capa negra y saldrás a cazar a tu presa – ella lo miró sonriente mientras extendía su copa vacía para que fuera llenada de nuevo

La operación se repitió una y otra vez, vacío y llenó su copa, luego fue arrojada sobre la cama sin una pisca de delicadeza, vio los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta volar en diferentes direcciones dejando su cuerpo expuesto ante la vista del hombre, sintió la mano de él rosar su pecho y bajar a sus mulos, su mirada se había oscurecido, debía admitir que disfrutaba del tacto de aquel hombre. Sintió como su pezón fue fuertemente apretado, luego los dientes, enterrándose en su carne sin ningún tipo de sutilidad. Sabía que cada vez que sentía los dientes hincarse en su piel, una marca quedaba y aquello la excitaba, aquello la hacía sentir viva. Sintió la lengua del rubio colarse entre sus piernas y luego un mordisco en su clítoris que la hizo arquear la espalda mientras soltaba un pequeño gemido, luego su lengua recorriendo toda su intimidad, aquello la volvía loca, gemía con ganas, que Merlín la perdonara, pero ser follada por él era un placer tortuosamente maravilloso.

Al abrir los ojos se chocó de lleno con los de él, oscuros como la noche – dime Granger, ¿lo disfrutas? – sintió sus dedos penetrando su intimidad de forma ruda y ella solo atinó a asentir, - si me ruegas podría considerar enterrarme hasta el fondo – sintió sus dedos salir de su intimidad y enterrarse en sus nalgas.

Cállate y fóllame – estaba extasiada y solo deseaba sentirlo adentro.

Que modales, no vas a decir ¿por favor? – su lengua paseándose por su oreja y el aliento caliento de él estrellándose contra su cuello la tenía al borde del colapso.

¡por favor Malfoy! – supo que una sonrisa se había dibujado en su boca, cuando sintió la embestida violenta de él enterrándose, grito mientras escuchó un gruñido brotar de la garganta de él.

Las embestidas eran fuertes, algunos de sus gemidos eran ahogados por los demandantes labios del rubio, los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban en el aire, en ese momento eran uno solo, las uñas de ella se enterraron en la espalda del rubio y lo escucho gruñir, quería más, empujó su pelvis con violencia contra la de él y siguió de esa forma, su cuerpo se iba calentando y sus músculos se empezaban a contraer, estaba cerca de llegar y sin darse cuenta un grito ahogado salió de su garganta, seguido por otro de la de él, sus músculos se relajaron y quedó rendida en la cama, mientras el rubio caía sobre ella, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus ojos empezaron a pesar y lo último que sintió fue como era arrastrada bajo las cobijas por él para luego darle la espalda. Ellos no se abrazaban, ellos no desprendían amor, lo de ellos era deseo y odio.

Sintió como las cobijas eran quitadas de su cuerpo bruscamente mientras abrió con pereza sus ojos, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana cegando sus ojos.

¡vamos Granger, es hora de entrenar! – la chica un poco aturdida se levantó de la cama y fue a lavarse la cara, cuando volvió lo encontró a él extendiéndole su varita mientras la invitaba a entrar a la improvisada sala de duelos – bien, haz la reverencia, ¡donde queda tu educación! – la chica quiso reír pero aún estaba aturdida, él siempre pedía la estúpida reverencia, perezosamente la hizo y sin presupuestarlo un hechizo la hizo volar por los aires, alcanzó a reaccionar y se quitó del caminó de un segundo, mientras se levantaba para esquivar un tercero, maldita sea, sí que la había hecho despertarse, le dolía el abdomen, seguramente se había quebrado una costilla, ¡maldito hurón!.

¡BOMBARDA MÁXIMA! – lo había logrado el rubio había caído y sin esperar, lanzó múltiples hechizos, había aprendido la lección, "no dejes que tu enemigo se recupere", los rayos empezaron a volar en ambas direcciones, algunos eran esquivados otros la rozaban. Él no estaba mucho mejor podía ver una cortada en su brazo debido a una de las maldiciones que había conjurado contra él. Tenía dominado el elemento sorpresa.

Así que la pequeña sabelotodo hizo su tarea, jamás vi a alguien dominar en tan poco tiempo los hechizos no verbales – la chica sonrió, aquello era una especie de cumplido.

Y aún no has visto todo lo que aprendí de tus libros – la chica sonrío mientras esquivaba un rayo y enviaba uno de regreso, luego sin presupuestarlo el hombre desapareció y apareció detrás de ella.

Estás lista Granger – luego un conjuro la mando a volar, estrellándola contra el piso del otro lado de la sala de duelos – no creerías que te dejaría lastimarme sin cobrármelas, ¿verdad? – la chica lo vio desde el suelo con un hilo rojo de sangre brotar de su boca mientras todo se iba poniendo oscuro.


	10. 9 un mortífago para mí

¡hola a todas(os)!, primero pido perdón, hice una promesa y no la cumplí, primero tuve un gran problema de inspiración y luego muchos asuntos encima de los cuales debía encargarme, sin embargo, quiero asegurarles que llevaré esta historia a su fin, este capítulo creo que es el que más me ha costado escribir, sin embargo, quedé bastante satisfecha con el resultado y espero de corazón que a ustedes les guste mucho. No olviden comentar, sus comentarios me dan ánimo a continuar escribiendo, ahora, sin más preámbulo, el cápitulo:

 **9\. un mortífago para mí.**

No podía terminar de descifrar que sentimiento le producía aquella capa negra, que antaño, en otros hombros tanto le arrebató, allí frente a ella levitaba la túnica negra y la máscara plateada distintiva de los mortíferos. Sentía regocijo, aquel traje le iba a dar por fin paz al poder vengar a sus padres, por otro lado, se sentía sucia, el mal nacido de Blaise había usado esa misma prenda el día que acabo con la vida de sus progenitores. Maldita fuera toda aquella situación, finalmente su cabeza lo decidió, ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera, "ser uno de ellos".

Seguirás viéndola Granger o vas a ponértela, es hora de irnos – ella giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rubio que había acabado de ingresar a la habitación, sin decir nada tomó la prenda y se la puso, luego sin poder evitarlo dio un último vistazo antes de ponerse en marcha. – recuerda, hoy no eres de la orden, si te atacan, atacas.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que, aunque debía usar aquel traje para acabar con Zabini, iba a ser atacada, a los ojos de sus antiguos compañeros era una mortifaga y, después de pensarlo largamente, decidió que nada ni nadie se iba a interponer en su plan de venganza, si debía alzar su varita, lo haría, finalmente ya había sacrificado suficientes cosas por el bien de la orden.

Una vez salieron a los límites de la mansión, se hizo humo negro, ella sabía los trucos de los mortifagos ahora y aunque Voldemort no estaba enterado de la nueva integrante de sus filas, se comportaría como uno de ellos. Cuando volvió a tomar forma corpórea todo era caos, el pueblo muggle estaba en llamas, intentó buscar con la vista a Draco y no lo encontró, se había ido, decidió buscar a su presa y terminar con ello de una buena vez por todas.

Varios hechizos la rozaron y decidió solo esquivarlos, hasta que sintió un empujón y un rayo verde pasar rosando su brazo, miro en la dirección de donde provenía y vio a un joven caminar hacia ella con la varita en alto, parecía un poco menor que ella y supo que en algún momento lo había visto por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Luego su vista se desvió a la persona que la había empujado y supo que allí estaba su presa.

Si no sabes usar la maldita varita, vuelve a entrenar, tu vida me importa muy poco, pero los soldados nunca están de más, así sea para servir de escudo. – no había duda, el hombre parado frente a ella era la maldita serpiente que buscaba, nunca se había imaginado que sería tan fácil.

¡Avada Kadavra! – había olvidado al chiquillo, lo miró fijamente mientras con un leve movimiento esquivaba el hechizo. No deseaba matarlo, el chiquillo era inocente, pero era mejor que muriera por su varita a permitir que fuera torturado por el Sly, respiro hondo y lo miró, Merlín la perdonara y les diera fuerza a los padres del chico, si aún seguían vivos. – los mataré, son una maldita plaga.

¡Calla chico! – el mortifago se había acercado al chico peligrosamente, y podía ver la sonrisa diabólica pintada en las pupilas del hombre – hoy me proporcionaras diversión y aprenderás a no usar mal tu boca, quizá te deje vivo para que des el mensaje, ¿qué opinas? – esta vez el hombre se dirigió a ella, y eso la hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

¡Avada Kadavra! – un ruido sordo le indicó que la vida del chico había llegado a su fin, sentía rabia, ese chico ni siquiera contaba con el entrenamiento suficiente para estar allí, no era más que carne de cañón.

¡Maldita sea!, ¡quien rayos te dijo que podías matarlo! – ella lo miró y sonrió.

Tu no me das ordenes, el chico estorbaba, había que matarlo.

Lo iba a torturar, quizá podría tener información importante – el hombre pensaba que ella era una niña tonta y aquello termino de sacar la ira de su interior.

No es más que un chiquillo probando valía, probablemente ni siquiera sea miembro de la Orden del Fénix – vio como el chico alzó la varita hacía ella y sin decir palabras conjuró un hechizo aturdidor.

¡oh no, querido Blaise!, no deberías intentar atacarme, no te conviene, tú habilidades mágicas son muy inferiores, pero ante tu insistencia – ella no permitió que pronunciara palabra alguna y un rayo rojo salió de su varita dando de lleno en el chico.

Se sentía extasiada, ver al chico temblando de dolor le hacía sentir poderosa, frenó el hechizo y se agachó a la altura de él – sabes deberías pensar antes de intentar atacar a alguien que no conoces y más si es de tu mismo bando –

Eres una perra, ¡quítate la máscara hija de puta! – una risa brotó de su garganta y mientras enterraba la punta de su varita en el cuello del moreno, brotando un hilo de sangre de la piel magullada del chico.

No estás en posición de pedir nada, excepto perdón, quizá si me ruegas, deje de torturarte y te asesine de una vez – la sangre empezó a descender por su varita, se sentía extasiada e hipnotizada viendo la madera penetrar la piel del muchacho.

No puedes matarme imbécil, te asesinaran por esto –

No seas tan estúpido Blaise, no eres importante, nadie sabrá quien está debajo de esta mascará, cuando acabe contigo serás una baja más, les habré hecho un favor al librarlos de tu ineptitud – luego otro hechizo torturador, el mismo que ella había recibido de parte de Malfoy el día que llego a sus manos.

Escuchó sus gritos de dolor y vio sus uñas volverse sangre al enterrarse en el duelo, pronto las lágrimas empezaron a rozar de sus mejillas, y de repente una explosión detrás de ella interrumpió su hechizo haciéndola volar al otro lado del cuerpo de Zabini.

Levantó la vista y vio un par de mechones rubios esparcidos en el pavimento, ¡Draco!, se levantó y corrió a su lado, al llegar notó la presencia de dos aurores, se agachó a su altura aprovechando que aún no se dispersaba el humo producido por la explosión – ¡Malfoy, levántate! – sacudió el maltrecho cuerpo del chico y vio como abría y cerraba los ojos en lapsos de conciencia. Maldita sea, el chico estaba noqueado y había dos aurores que no iban a perder la oportunidad de asesinarlo y ella no podía permitirlo. Esquivo un rayo verde y se levantó, lo que vio la dejó helada, frente a ella se alzaba imponente Ronald Weasley, más fuerte y más adulto de lo que lo recordaba.

Te daré la oportunidad de correr, solo queremos a Malfoy – allí notó la presencia de una mujer de cabello rubio, ella la conocía, ella era una Greengrass, eso la hizo extrañar, ella estaba segura de que era del bando oscuro, pero estaba allí parada con su antiguo amigo.

Lárgate y no te lastimaré Weasley - esa voz, los ojos del chico de agrandaron, era imposible, aquella persona, no, era imposible, debía estar siendo traicionado por su subconsciente.

Como quieras, ¡Depulso! –

¡Protego! – sintió como la potencia del hechizo del pelirrojo la arrastro un par de centímetros hacía atrás, vaya que había mejorado. – no hagamos esto difícil, lárguense y no los lastimaré.

¡Avada Kadavra! – la voz de la chica salió y ella pudo reaccionar y apenas esquivar el hechizo. Aquello iba a ser un duelo, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, pero no iba a lograr luchar contra ambos y proteger el cuerpo del rubio, tendría que tratar de herir alguno y confiar en el espíritu de solidaridad que siempre afloraba en los miembros de la Orden.

Te arrepentirás toda tu vida de haber intentado siquiera alzar tu varita contra mí – con un movimiento de varita hizo volar una piedra que dio de lleno en el hombro derecho del pelirrojo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un hechizo no verbal golpeo a la chica y la hizo caer mientras grandes cortes se acumulaban sobre su cuerpo.

¡Dhapne! – vio al chico arrodillarse frente a ella, con su brazo herido colgando a un lado del cuerpo, debatiéndose entre desaparecer o quedarse – lo siento Dhap, no puedo verte morir – fue lo último que escuchó antes de verlo desaparecer, aquello la dejó helada, quizá se equivocaba, pero parecía que su amigo tenía un afecto especial por la rubia. Sacudió sus pensamientos y tomó al rubio y desapareció con él.

Se maldijo, estuvo tan cerca de acabar con el hijo de puta de Zabini, sin embargo, no se arrepentía, cuando vio a Draco tendido en el suelo, sintió una necesidad de ir a él, no iba a dejar que lo asesinaran, no podía, de solo pensar en ese escenario su estómago se revolvía y su corazón se oprimía, incluso en aquel momento, por un breve segundo pensó que si debía matar a su antiguo amigo para sacar el rubio de ahí, lo haría sin que le temblara la varita.

Cuando se apareció en el bosque de la familia Malfoy no pensó en que entrar a la mansión sería bastante difícil, seguía llevando la túnica negra, pero ¿y si le pedían que se la quitara al verla entrar con un Malfoy inconsciente?, observó al chico, estaba perdiendo sangre de un costado, y no sabía si tenía algo más, necesitaba darle atención, podría arriesgarse y ello significaría quizá que ambos morirían, ella por el simple hecho de ser quien era y él, por haberla vestido de mortifaga, entrenado y llevado al campo de batalla a matar a uno de los suyos.

Respiró profundo, lo haría, entraría, si la descubrían, intentaría huir, finalmente estaba muy bien entrenada y una vez el rubio estuviera allí y recibiera atención pensaría más allá. Había decidido ir un paso a la vez.

Decidió levitarlo y asumir una pose erguida, amenazadora y segura, se jugaría todas sus cartas, al pisar las puertas de Malfoy´s Manor su corazón empezó a palpitar de forma acelerada, no encontró obstáculos hasta que llegó al pasillo de habitaciones y se topó con una rubia, que curiosamente resultó ser hermana de la mujer que había atacado.

¡Draco!, por Merlín, ¿qué pasó? – ella se aclaró la voz, rogando no haber tenido suficiente contacto en la escuela y apostando por el desinterés que ella pudiera sentir por los demás.

Fue atacado, le daré cuidados – intentó seguir su camino, pero la chica se interpuso.

¿quién eres? – sus músculos de tensaron, la chica la miraba fijamente, mientras sostenía su varita, aún sin apuntarle, pero lista para atacar.

¿acaso eres estúpida?, ¿crees que eso importa en este momento? – se estaba jugando sus cartas de Slytherin arrogante y no tenía claro si iba a funcionar.

¡quítate la maldita mascara o lo haré yo! – con cuidado dejó de levitar a Malfoy y la vio a los ojos, no iba sentir en lo más mínimo aquello.

Eres una chica metiche – sin que ella se diera cuenta y con un hechizo no verbal, la chica calló al piso como una tabla, ella sin poder evitar su rabia la pateó – eres una mbécil, ¡Obliviate! – el rayo blanco y brillante se desprendió de su barita, una vez satisfecha emprendió camino a la habitación en la que por tanto tiempo había estado encerrada.

Luego de poner al rubio sobre la cama, quito la camisa y contempló su pecho, había varias heridas, corrió a la cómoda y sacó un frasco de poción repone-sangre, tomo la cabeza del rubio y la alzó de tal forma que pudiera bebérsela. Con su barita y con sumo cuidado, inicio a cerrar cada corte, tocó su pecho y se dio cuenta que su costilla estaba rota, decidió repararla, finalmente escaneó su cuerpo y supo que no había más heridas, parte de la inconciencia del chico se debía a la pérdida de sangre producida por los cortes, lo limpio con magia y decidió dejar que despertara solo, de esa forma repondría energías.

Se sentó en la silla justo al frente de la cama, incapaz de alejarse. Aquello no le gustaba, que clase de sentimiento enfermizo estaba desarrollando por el hombre que la había degradado, sin embargo, ella sentía que él entendía todo lo que llevaba adentro y que precisamente esa carga interior era lo que los unía, finalmente aquel hombre también era víctima de las circunstancias, simplemente el decidió jugar sus cartas de una manera diferente. Él había entendido la ley de supervivencia, mientras que ella por el contrario había decido simplemente esconderse de los depredadores.

Recordó lo cerca que estuvo de acabar con la vida del malnacido de Zabini, había querido decir que el único sentimiento que la movía a ayudar a Draco era que lo necesitaba, pero aquella, era una mentira que ni ella misma se creía. Tenía su varita, estaba entrenada, tenía una capa de mortifica y podía haber desaparecido a algún rincón del planeta y simplemente no lo hizo, abandonó su deseo de venganza ya que no soportaba la idea de dejar que él muriera. Se dijo que aquello no importaba, tendría otra oportunidad para cazarlo y mejor aún, para torturarlo de nuevo, tenía que ver los aspectos positivos de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Cuando despuntaba el alba, sintió un movimiento en la cama, se acercó y pudo ver a un rubio con los ojos abiertos, mirándola desorientado, jamás lo había visto tan débil, no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, su rostro dibujaba una pregunta, sin que sus labios tuvieran que moverse para permitir que saliera en voz alta.

Te atacaron, caíste inconsciente, estaba cerca y lo impedí – el chico con mucho esfuerzo se acomodó contra el cabezote de la cama.

¿quién fue? – Hermione dudó, si bien había abandonado a sus amigos no quería que la furia del hombre cayera como un torrente sobre ellos - ¿quién diablos fue Granger? – las manos del rubio tomaron con fuerza su barbilla y en sus ojos la rabia centellaba. La maldita ley de supervivencia.

Ronald y … - se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que aquello caería como un baldado de agua fría.

¡Habla ya maldita sea! – la presión de sus dedos en la barbilla de ella se hizo más fuerte arrancando de Hermione un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Daphne – los ojos del chico se abrieron a tope

¿Greengrass? – ella tan solo asintió y el agarre de él se desvaneció, intento levantarse y ella lo frenó.

Aún no puedes hacer eso, estabas bastante mal herido –

La maldita traidora quería asesinarme – Hermione recordó lo ocurrido hacía un par de horas y la frase iluminó su mente "lo queremos a él", cuando ella llegó no intentaron matarlo, solo quería llevárselo.

Ellos no querían matarte, querían llevarte con ellos, parecían estar muy interesados en dejarte con vida – la mirada del chico se oscureció y ella tuvo miedo, sabía que nada bueno podría venir de la rabia de él.

Así que jugaste tus cartas maldita zorra – el chico sonrió de medio lado de forma macabra – Astoria pagará por tu pequeña treta – el parecía hablar para sí mismo, así que ella decidió volver a la silla en la cuál había estado sentada antes.

Espera – la mano de él en su muñeca la hizo frenar y, con un pequeño jalón cayó al lado de él en la cama – gracias Granger – luego la recostó a su lado y la abrazó, ella se tensó.

Cálmate Granger, tu presencia me tranquiliza, esa mujer tiene información valiosa, al parecer estoy siendo cazado – el cuerpo de la chica se relajó y cerró sus ojos.

¿qué piensas hacer? – el acomodó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de ella y respiro profundo, absorbiendo todo el aroma de ella.

La quebraré, sé lo mucho que le importa Astoria – recordó que hacía poco había dejado desmayada en el pasillo a la chica.

Tuve que aturdirla y Obliviarla, hizo muchas preguntas cuando te traje, es bastante metiche – sabía que él estaba sonriendo y aquello la relajó.

¿Lo mataste? – el recuerdo del hombre en el suelo retorciéndose la hizo sonreír.

No, cuando estaba haciéndolo vi que habías sido derribada y fui a darte una mano – aquel momento estaba siendo el más intimo que había compartido y de alguna forma se sentía tranquila, en paz con el mundo, sintió como fue girada y quedó a un par de centímetros de la cara de él.

¿porqué? – aquella pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

Tengo algún retorcido sentimiento por ti – las palabras salieron de su boca sin filtro, sin intención de mentir, no le importaba esconder nada, ya no tenía sentido para ella.

Entiendo, yo también tengo ese mismo retorcido sentimiento – aquella declaración la sorprendió, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada pues sus labios habían sido capturados por los de él en un hambriento beso.


	11. 10 El anuncio

¡hola a todas(os)!, les deseo una muy muy Feliz navidad a todos, y mi regalo atrasado es un capítulo, se que no he cumplido con los periodos de actualización, pero me ha sido un poco difícil, espero darle final a esta historia para complacerlos y tuve una idea para una próxima, sin embargo, no empezaré hasta no terminar esta. También se me ocurrió una idea para un One shot, ese sí lo escribiré. En din, espero que comenten y me digan si voy bien, ya saben, a veces se pierde el norte. Sin más que decir, el capítulo:

 **10\. El anuncio**

\- ¡¿qué rayos pasó?! – Ron llevaba en brazos a una sangrante rubia a paso acelerado, mientras un moreno lo seguía.

-Un maldito motifago pasó – el chico la tendió en la camilla y se apartó permitiendo que el medimago que ahora era parte de la orden hiciera su trabajo, la chica estaba sangrando, en exceso, maldijo a sus adentros.

\- ¿pudieron atraparlo?

\- Harry, ¿has visto algún rubio oxigenado entrar con nosotros? – la ira se agolpaba en su cuerpo, aquella era una pregunta verdaderamente estúpida.

\- Que sucedió entonces Ronald – el chico lo veía con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose inconforme con la actitud de su mejor amigo.

\- Lo teníamos inconsciente, estábamos a punto de llevarlo con nosotros, pero una maldita mortifaga apareció y le hizo eso a Daphne – el hombre se pasaba una y otra vea las manos por su cabello en un claro gesto de desesperación. Recordó la voz de la mujer y la duda lo inundó de nuevo – su voz… era idéntica…

\- ¿idéntica a quien Ronald? – no había notado que sus pensamientos habían sido exteriorizados en voz alta y ahora su amigo lo miraba interrogante.

\- Hermione, su voz era idéntica a la de Hermione – se resistía a creer aquello, debía ser alguien más.

\- Es imposible Ron, Hermione jamás se uniría al bando que le arrebato a sus padres – el moreno parecía convencido, y su amigo quería creer lo mismo, pero realmente aquella voz le resultaba inconfundible.

\- Señores, la señorita Greengrass estará bien, solo debe descansar, por lo tanto, les ruego que lleven su discusión a otro lugar más apropiado – el hombre de cabello castaño parecía tranquilo pero decidido, frente a ello los chicos solo asintieron y fueron directamente al estudio del moreno.

\- ¿qué pasó? – el pelirrojo se sentó frente a él con un vaso de wisky de fuego en las manos y calló por un instante, como pensando sus palabras.

\- Lo tomamos desprevenido, lo atacamos y cayó desmayado, estábamos a punto de tomarlo y desaparecer, pero una maldita mortifaga, muy hábil, por cierto, se interpuso e hirió a Daph, tuve que tomarla y desaparecer, no podía dejarla morir – Harry lo miró largamente para luego respirar profundamente.

\- En el futuro tómalo y deja a quien este contigo atrás – el hombre se levantó de su asiento y se sirvió otro vaso de licor como el de su amigo – una vida no vale millones de ellas, lo necesitamos, solo falta ese horrocrux, claro, sin contar a la asquerosa serpiente – tomó un trago, viendo como su amigo lo miraba con rabia – solo ese objeto nos separa del enfrentamiento final Ronald, si esto vuelve a pasar tus órdenes y las de cualquiera será traerlo pase lo que pase.

\- … - el pelirrojo abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua, incrédulo frente a las palabras de su amigo, apretó su vaso, sintiendo ganas de levantarse y golpearlo – no haré eso Potter, no la dejaré atrás ni ahora, ni en futuras ocasiones.

\- Perfecto, designare a otro para esta misión, claro, en compañía de Daphne – él tenía las manos sobre su escritorio y lo miraba fijamente, impasible, sin atisbo a duda – no dejaré que por tus sentimientos personales mueran millones. Retírate – la copa del pelirrojo voló estrellándose contra la pared detrás de la venta, luego este se giró y salió dando un portazo. El moreno cerro los ojos mientras emitía un gran suspiro, odiaba ser aquella persona que pedía sacrificios, pero alguien tenía que tener la fuerza para hacerlo.

EN OTRO LUGAR.

Golpeó la puerta de madera frente a él y esperó, luego la puerta se abrió indicándole que podía entrar. Al interior una serpiente se posaba enrollada en un rincón del gran salón, mientras un hombre de túnica negra veía por la ventana sin girarse aún.

Draco, debo decir que me has decepcionado – el hombre se giró y sus ojos se posaron en él, ellos no decían nada, pero era claro que estaba enojado.

Mi señor, esto no volverá a ocurrir – él se había hincado y su cabeza ahora se encontraba gacha.

Dime, es tan difícil controlar un pueblo muggle – la varita del hombre se movía entre sus dedos mientras sus pasos se acercaban – caer inconsciente, que vergüenza me produces ahora mismo – el hombre enterró la punta de su varita en la frente del chico y un rayo rojo salió de ella, el chico se mantuvo en su posición, sus músculos temblaban, pero él decidió mantenerse así, no debía mostrar debilidad. Luego todo cesó – te daré otra oportunidad, después de todo, has sido muy útil.

Muchas gracias Mi Señor – el hombre le hizo una señal con la mano, indicándole que podía levantarse. El chico sintió dolor al hacerlo, pero no lo exteriorizó – sé dónde está la traidora.

Cuéntame más – dijo mientras se sentaba en la única silla que se encontraba en ese salón, mientras la serpiente llegaba a su lado y se envolvía alrededor de esta.

Al parecer está con la orden, ella fue quien me atacó, me encargaré de eliminarla lo antes posible – la vista del rubio era dura, sin mostrar atisbo de debilidad – sin embargo, debemos quebrarla para que salga de su madriguera.

¿en qué piensas exactamente? –

Permítame casarme con Astoria, ella ama a su hermana – el hombre lo incitó a continuar, mientras acariciaba a la serpiente posada a su lado – será infeliz y me encargaré de que pague todos y cada uno de los errores cometidos por su hermana y que ella se entere, además, nacerá otro sangre pura, es un ganar-ganar – su mirada se oscureció, el sadismo se reflejaba en ella, claro que disfrutaría torturando a la pequeña Greengrass, podía sentir el dolor de Daphne cuando lo supiera, vaya que aquello le agradaba.

Haz lo que debas, pero tráeme su cuerpo, será un gran alimento para Nagini – la serpiente siseo, como si estuviera esperando con ansias. Luego, el chico hizo una última reverencia y salió de la habitación mientras una sonrisa ladeada se dibujaba en su rostro.

Luego de caminar por unos minutos, alcanzo su habitación e ingresó en ella, allí, una castaña practicaba en el improvisado salón de entrenamiento, su ceño se encontraba fruncido y mordía su labio inferior. Ella al notar su presencia, salió del recuadro mientras limpiaba con un paño una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente, lo vio y supo que había sido torturado.

Es un ser detestable, aún no logró entender por qué soportas esto – la vio acercarse y tomar su cabello suavemente entre su mano derecha.

No soy estúpido, siempre barajo mis opciones y por ahora, esta es la mejor – ella jamás lo había escuchado decir aquello, el rubio se separó y fue hacía el mueble sacando una posición con un líquido morado y bebiéndola de un solo tajo.

No entiendo Draco – ella se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras lo observaba atentamente, él empezó a acercarse sin quitarle la mirada de encima para luego tomar suavemente su barbilla en sus manos.

Yo solo soy fiel a mí mismo, no tengo amos, pero eso, no tiene por qué saberlo nadie – luego la besó, ella no pudo dejar de pensar si aquello lo sabía alguien más o si, por el contrario, ella era la única que conocía sus verdaderos pensamientos – eres la única Granger, no te sienta afortunada, no es más que una carga, la información puede matarte, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes – soltó su barbilla y se dirigió a la ventana mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía, ella tocó la cicatriz que él le había producido antes en un movimiento reflejo – tendremos que practicar Oclumancia Herminone – él pocas veces usaba su nombre de pila, pero por alguna razón, en sus labios sonaba maravilloso - ¿una calada?.

Como resistirse – como esperaba, él notó el doble sentido de aquella respuesta y le sonrió, una sonrisa pícara que, había descubierto le ofrecía a muy pocas personas.

Por cierto, me casaré con Astoria – ella dejó caer el brazo en el que sostenía el cigarrillo a un lado de su cuerpo y lo miró, no pudo evitar sentir un estrujón en su corazón.

¡oh! … ¿qué pasará conmigo? – ella no era tonta, sabía que ahora Astoria ocuparía el dormitorio con él, después de todo se casarían, acaso ¿ella volvería a las mazmorras?, realmente esperaba que no, ese lugar era detestable.

Todo es estrategia Hermione – el apagó su cigarrillo y la acorraló contra la pared – recuerda, también tengo este retorcido sentimiento y no planeo perderlo – ella dejó caer el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano, mientras el la levantaba y la obligaba a enrollar sus piernas envolviendo su cintura -.

¿A dónde iré? – sintió un mordisco en su cuello y luego su lengua recorriéndola, mientras sus manos se colaban bajo su camisa, llegando a uno de sus pechos y masajeándolo, un gemido involuntario escapó de sus labios.

A ningún lugar, en esta habitación no habrá una mujer diferente a ti – su camisa quedó a un lado y el tuvo pleno acceso a sus pechos, lamiendo sus pezones y mordiéndolos, masajeando con sus manos y deleitándose con el cuerpo de ella.

Pero ella será tu esposa – ella apenas podía pensar con la boca de él sobre su cuerpo, para aquel momento ya la había tumbado sobre la cama y su lengua jugaba con su sexo, lamiendo, haciéndola suspirar y gemir descontroladamente, sin embargo, sabía que aquello tenía muchas connotaciones, pues para ella era como una pequeña declaración de lealtad.

Ella será la mujer más infeliz del mundo, ella pagará todo lo que su maldita hermana se atrevió a hacer y, me dará un hijo que prolongue mi linaje, solo será un envase del que planeo deshacerme cuando ya no tenga uso – luego sus labios se unieron a los de ella, besándose con hambre, mordiéndose los labios y sintiendo las lenguas de ambos danzar al interior de la boca del otro, los dedos de él salían y entraba de su intimidad, haciendo que ella emitiera gemidos que eran ahogados con su boca, sus uñas se clavaron en la blanca piel de él haciéndolo gruñir, luego su mano derecha bajó a su pene, estaba duro, el líquido seminal emanaba de él y la incitaba a mover su mano de arriba abajo presionando su miembro.

En un momento el quitó su mano y las puso sobre la cabeza de ella, para luego penetrarla sin contemplación, entro profundo y luego empezó a moverse rápidamente, los gemidos escapaban de la boca de ambos y unas pequeñas perlas de sudor pronto aparecieron en la frente de ambos, el seguía aquella danza intima que los hipnotizaba a ambos, en un momento ella sintió que llegaba y un momento después de sentirse en el cielo, sintió el calor del semen de él llenando su interior. El rubio cayó sobre ella intentado tranquilizar su respiración, una vez lo lograron, él la tomó en brazos y la llevo hasta el baño.

Allí abrió la ducha y entró con ella, incitándola a colgarse de su cuello y permitir que el agua caliente los bañara a ambos.

¿Cuándo?

Pronto – ella levantó la mirada hacía él y contrarío a lo que habría hecho la anterior Hermione, sonrió.

Odiaba ir a la mansión Malfoy, era un sitio frío y oscuro y, además, estaba el que no debe ser nombrado, aquel hombre le daba escalofríos. En aquel momento un elfo doméstico la guío hasta el salón de té, al pasar las grandes puertas de madera vio al hombre rubio sentado mirando fijamente a la posición donde se encontraba.

Draco – la chica hizo un movimiento de cabeza y obedeció cuando la mano de él le indicó que se sentara, luego un elfo domestico le extendió una taza de té.

Querida Astoria, ¿alguna noticia de Daphne? – el tono del hombre no le agradaba, había aprendido que era mejor tenerlo de su lado que en contra de ella y aquel tono definitivamente se le antojaba peligroso.

Ninguna, mi padre ha intentado buscarla, la hallaremos y daremos un correctivo ejemplar – su padre, que seguía al señor tenebroso porque creía en la supremacía de sangre, tenía la convicción que la familia estaba por encima de todo y, debido a la deserción de su hermana, estaba moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarla y desaparecer de aquella guerra que ya no se les antojaba propia.

Veras pequeña Astoria, tuve noticias de tu hermana y ahora se me antoja otorgar un castigo de manera personal – el corazón de la chica se detuvo, trato de disimularlo, pero su mano tembló levemente, pero aquello, fue perceptible para él.

No.. no entiendo Draco, ¿qué pasa? – el hombre dejo la tasa de té en la mesilla y se levantó, se acercó a la chica y posó sus manos sobre los reposa brazos de la silla de ella y se acercó a su rostro.

Pasa que tú hermana está intentando cazarme y ahora, yo la cazaré a ella y ¿adivina quién será mi carnada? – los temblores de la chica aumentaron mientras la nariz del chico rozaba la piel de su mejilla – ¡vamos Astoria, sé que eres muy inteligente! – la rabia rugía en su interior, sus manos viajaron a su cuello y apretaron, se sentía tan bien, incluso podía imaginar que era el cuello de su detestable hermana.

¡Draco, por favor! – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y el aire escaseaba, mientras sus manos se envolvían sobre las de él en un intento desesperado por ser soltada.

Cómprate un vestido bonito, el viernes nos casaremos – luego la soltó violentamente y salió de la sala, dejando a una temblorosa Astoria detrás, ella sin poder escapar fue conducida por un elfo domestico a una habitación de la casa. Estaba encerrada, sin escapatoria.


	12. 11 La boda

¡hola a todas(os)!, bien, fue un reto escribir este capítulo, estoy bastante conforme con el resultado, pero aún así me entra miedito de que no les guste. _**Effy0Stonem,**_ muchas gracias por decirme acerca de los guiones, yo escribo en un archivo Word que luego subo a la página y por alguna razón, algunas veces no toma el guion, pese a que yo sí lo pongo en el archivo, espero que en este salgan todos, decidí ponerlo en forma de viñeta a ver si funciona, te agradezco me digas si dio resultado o no, además, muchas gracias por leerme y por siempre tomarte el tiempo de comentar, debo decir que este capítulo me salió bastante oscuro y aún tengo problemas para decidir como este par van a seguir socializando, espero que te guste mucho el capítulo y además haber solucionado el problema técnico. _**Cris James,**_ te agradezco también un montón por siempre comentar, verás es gracioso, antes de leer tu comentario había empezado a escribir un One shot, con temática festiva y alejado de la guerra, cuando leí tu comentario me dio mucha alegría porque de una forma involuntaria voy a complacer a una de mis lectoras, en lo personal no soy mucho de leer One Shot, prefiero las historias largas, pero constaté que hay muchas personas que si les gusta cuando escribí "el camafeo", además, quiero decirte y adelantar – risas – que mi próximo fic, o al menos el que visualiza mi mente del cuál aún no hay nada escrito - por mi poca capacidad de escribir dos fics al tiempo - no tiene que ver con la guerra. Finalmente les deseo un feliz y próspero año 2019 a todas (os), realmente aprecio muchos a mis lectores, tanto los que comentan – a quienes les tengo un cariño especial – como a aquellos que están en la sombra, mi deseo para este 2019 es que dejen mas comentarios, me gusta leerlos, espero que disfruten con sus familias y tengan una celebración feliz y en paz. No me queda nada mas que decir, así que dejo de entretener y les presento, el capítulo:

 **11\. LA BODA.**

¡Debe haber alguna forma! – la mujer rubia estaba fuera de sus cabales, mientras veía a su esposo, quien se hallaba junto a la chimenea, con un vaso de wisky de fuego en sus manos

No hay nada que hacer, se casará, nuestra niña tendrá que hacerlo – los ojos del hombre estaban húmedos, y un nudo se colaba en su garganta – prefiero verla caminar por un pasillo a verla dormida en un ataúd.

¡es un maldito sádico, la estamos mandando a las fauces del lobo!, ¡David, Huyamos! - el hombre la tomó por los hombros y la vio con pesar.

Ayúdala a elegir un vestido, querida – luego el hombre salió de la sala incapaz de ver a su esposa derrumbarse.

EN OTRO LUGAR.

Seguía viéndolo, estaba ansioso, lo buscaba, para él, su vida era lo que marcaba el final de la guerra, matándolo terminaría todo. Se había dado cuenta que, para ganar la guerra, debía aprender a navegar en su mente sin permitirle entrar a la propia y guardando prudencia, pues no todo lo que veía necesariamente obedecía a la realidad, aquello lo había aprendido con la vida de su padrino y no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error y pagar un precio como ese. Estaba casi seguro de que él aún no sabía que había destruido los demás Horrocruxes, parecía tranquilo pese a su ansiedad. Lo único que faltaba para el enfrentamiento era ese maldito Horrocrux, necesitaban a Malfoy y estaba empezando a impacientarse. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su abstracción mientras veía a una rubia entrar por ella.

Potter – con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que se sentara, la guerra de miradas era perceptible, la chica aún tenía un cabestrillo en el brazo y aún no recuperaba por completo el semblante.

¿Qué tal estas Greengrass? –

He estado mejor – la chica tomó la copa que le extendía el moreno y de un solo sorbo terminó con su contenido.

¿Cuándo podremos volver a atacar? – no pretendía tener una conversación agradable, la guerra lo había vuelto calculador.

En una semana, están sitiando un pueblo Muggle – Una semana, necesitaba que aquello saliera bien, Voldemort tenía en sus manos todas las instituciones mágicas

Perfecto – unos golpes en la puerta alentaron a los presentes, ella a punto de levantarse para salir, fue detenida por el hombre mientras indicaba a la tercera persona que podía entrar.

Hola Harry – una cabellera roja se coló por la puerta y se posó detrás el chico, la mirada expectante de la rubia se posó en su nueva interlocutora – Greengrass.

Weasley – era la hermana del hombre con el que mantenía una relación y sin embargo no habían cruzado más de 3 palabras.

Ginny será tu nueva compañera – la chica no entendía aquello.

Yo ya tengo un compañero y estoy bastante conforme con él –

Sus sentimientos impiden que hagan un buen trabajo – "buen trabajo", el maldito había dicho aquello.

Querrás decir, que le impiden dejarme morir por la causa, querías que tomara a Malfoy y se largara dejando que me desangrara – la cara de ninguno de sus interlocutores se desfiguró, permanecían imperturbables.

Una vida no significa nada frente a millones, lo necesitamos, si mueres cumpliremos con nuestra parte del trato, ¿acaso no quieres proteger a tu familia? – en el clavo, ella en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón, pero no dejaba de asustarla pensar en morir, sin embargo, sabía que la única oportunidad que tenían para terminar aquella pesadilla era atrapar al malnacido de Malfoy.

Bien, tú mandas ¿no Potter? – luego de una mirada cargada de odio salió dando un portazo. Un suspiro emergió de la garganta del niño que vivió, se sentía cansado.

Perdóname Ginny, realmente no se me ocurrió alguien más, realmente lo siento – el hombre fuerte, decidido e imperturbable, únicamente de iba en presencia de aquella pelirroja, ella tenía acceso aún al Harry del inicio de la guerra.

Te entiendo, sé que tienes razón, sé que esto es necesario, y estoy dispuesta en llevar la carga contigo Harry – la chica plantó un beso en los labios de él, en un intento de darle consuelo, transmitirle tranquilidad.

EN OTRO LUGAR.

Jamás imaginó que él día de su boda fuera a sentirse tan infeliz, miserable, condenada, tenía muchas más palabras, pero no tenía ganas de pensar en ello. La vista que el espejo le devolvía era hermosa, el vestido blanco de encaje fino se amoldaba a sus curvas hasta su cadera para luego salir libre, su cabello se acomodaba en un gran moño suelto, mientras su cara, simplemente estaba llena de lágrimas, quería morir, pero no tenía el valor de acabar con su vida.

Mi querida niña debes dejar de llorar, será peor si sales así – ella estaba consciente de ello, pero no podía controlar las arcadas involuntarias de su cuerpo, era inevitable para ella sentir que estaba cavando su propia tumba, con un movimiento de varita su madre impidió que el líquido salado siguiera deslizándose por sus mejillas, se sentía igual, pero el hechizo impedía que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, ella lo agradeció.

¿Qué pasará conmigo mamá? – la cara de la mujer se ensombreció, ella pensaba lo mismo, aquel sería su lugar de eterno descanso. – tendrás nietos preciosos.

La mujer no mutó la expresión de su rostro y luego unos golpes en la puerta le indicaron que era hora de salir.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, un hombre rubio daba los últimos toques a su corbatín, su túnica negra estaba impecable, ni una arruga se podía ver sobre ella, ninguna pieza era de otro color que no fuera negra. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, disfrutaba la venganza, disfrutaba hacer la vida de alguien más miserable.

Pareces muy feliz Draco – una mujer lo veía desde el sillón que estaba justo frente al espejo, su cara estaba sería, aquello no le gustaba.

Es el día de mi boda, ¡cómo no estar feliz! – la chica rodo los ojos y volvió la vista a su libro, aquel circo le daba asco.

Espero que tengas una buena luna de miel –

¿Celosa? – sintió al hombre de cuclillas frente a ella y levantó la vista del libro que estaba en su regazo.

Estoy bastante agradecida de no estar en el lugar de esa mujer – una risa socarrona escapó de su garganta – el destino es un amante cruel - ¡vaya que ella sabía aquello!

Tu no vas a volver a estar en un posición siquiera parecida – el rostro de él se veía serio y decidido – yo no pido perdón Granger, pero sé de lealtad – su rostro se acercó al de ella y depositó un beso suave en sus labios – nadie te pondrá un dedo encima – ella sabía que él no mentía, sabía que aquel sentimiento extraño desarrollado entre ambos lo llevaba a aquello, no se atrevía a llamarlo amor, pues para ella, el amor era algo puro y, la pureza era algo que sus almas habían perdido.

Es tarde, ve – él se levantó y ella en un movimiento reflejo tomó su muñeca haciéndolo girar hacía ella – también sé de lealtad, Draco – él sonrió y luego salió por la gran puerta de madera. Vaya que le daba lastima aquella mujer, pobre desgraciada, estaba segura de que en aquel momento ella desearía estar muerta.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Ginny – la chica se giró al escuchar la voz llamarla.

Ronald – ella intuía que lo había llevado a buscarla.

Prométeme que no la abandonaras si sucede algo – ella observó fijamente los ojos azules de su hermano, tan parecidos a los propios. Se veían compungidos, preocupados, pero, sobre todo, asustado de perder a la mujer que despertaba tantas cosas en su interior.

Lo siento Ron, haré lo que haya que hacer para recuperar ese Horrocrux – el chico empuñó sus manos, acción que provocó sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

¡tú!, entre todas las personas en esta maldita casa, ¡precisamente tú! – el chico movía frenéticamente sus brazos y despeinaba su rojo cabello - ¡maldita sea Ginny, ¡¿podrías abandonar a Harry?!, ¡¿lo harías?¡ - los ojos de la chica se entristecieron, le rompía el corazón ver a su hermano así.

No –

¡lo ves!, ¡por favor hermana, no puedes abandonarla! – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

No podría, esa es la razón por la cual jamás salgo a una misión con Harry, nuestros sentimientos no pueden entorpecer lo que se debe hacer – la sonrisa del rostro del pelirrojo se esfumó y su mirada se oscureció – la guerra nunca es fácil Ron – los ojos de la chica se habían empañado, ella hacía mucho tiempo había comprendido que las cosas no podían ser de otra forma.

El ruido de algo estrellarse contra la puerta los sacó de su conversación, ambos fijaron la vista en la siguiente puerta de donde parecía provenir el estruendo y a paso acelerado entraron a la habitación, al entrar encontraron a los presentes concentrados en la chica rubia que en el extremo de la habitación respiraba agitadamente, mientras apretaba entre su mano derecha una copia del profeta. El chico se acercó a paso acelerado a la mujer, tratando de confortarla mientras retiraba el pedazo de papel de sus manos, dejándolo en una mesa cercana, Ginny, por su parte, caminó hasta el lugar y tomó el ejemplar entre sus manos.

" **ALEGRÍA EN EL MUNDO MÁGICO, ASÍ FUE LA BODA DE DRACO MALFOY Y ASTORIA GREENGRASS**

 _Por Rita Skeeter._

 _En los jardines de la imponente mansión Malfoy se celebró la unión entre el hijo único de la acaudalada familia Malfoy y la bella hija menor de la familia Greengrass. La novia era un desfile despampanante de elegancia y belleza…"_

Una foto de los novios completaba el encabezado, él con una posición altiva y ella al lado, con la mirada perdida, claramente infeliz. Suspiró con fuerza, Maldita sabandija, aquello no tenía buena pinta y entendía la reacción de la rubia. Su vista se fijó en la mujer cuyo rostro mostraba enojo e impotencia.

Bien, Daphne, siento lo de tu hermana, ahora, ¿qué tenemos? – sabía que parecía totalmente insensible, aunque sintiera mucho la situación, sin embargo, no había nada más que se pudiera hacer al respecto.

Atacaremos mañana a esta hora, serán tres puntos al mismo tiempo, debemos obligarlo a salir de su madriguera, pero debe estar alerta, así que tendremos que ver en qué punto decide aparecerse – Ginny asintió conforme con lo dicho por la chica.

¿A cuál iremos nosotras? – la mujer señalo el punto en el mapa donde se encontraba una figura que lo marcaba.

Growville – las dos chicas se miraban fijamente, la determinación brillaba en los ojos de ambas, en los de la rubia, movidos por la venganza, mientras que en los de la pelirroja, por la esperanza de un mundo mejor en el cual vivir – es un pueblo que ellos necesitan, tiene una ubicación estratégica, está entre Londres y Hogsmeade, además, está muy cerca de Malfoy´s manor.

¿eso no lo hace peligroso? –

Desde luego, la mayor parte de las fuerzas se enviarán a Growville, sin embargo, solo deben crear una distracción –

Allí entraremos nosotros – la voz sería de un hombre se alzó entre el barullo – Angelina y yo hemos estado creando algunos escudos de protección y bombas distractoras – desde la muerte de Fred, George no había vuelto a ser el mismo bromista, su semblante se había tornado frio y cansado – las bombas crean la ilusión a quien absorbe su aroma de un contrincante, debido a que no existe, el trabajo más duro será hacer escudos para que los hechizos no terminen chocando contra alguien – Ginny jamás se dejaba de asombrar de lo ingenioso que podía llegar a ser su hermano.

Perfecto – le dio una última mirada de compasión a Daphne y salió de allí. Tenía que informar a Harry y despedirse, era algo que había decido empezar a hacer desde la muerte de Fred, nunca se sabía cuándo sería la última vez.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Tenía que haber alguna forma de salir, se paseó por toda la habitación, todos las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, era una maldita rehén, y ¡se había casado con el dueño de aquel lugar!, ¡malditasea!, corrió a buscar su varita, aquellas construcciones siempre tenían pasadizos secretos, cuando estaba pequeña su hermana le había enseñado un hechizo para revelarlos.

Donde rayos había puesto su varita, buscó en cada recoveco, incluso rebuscó entre el vestido blanco que ahora se encontraba desperdigado en un rincón, su paciencia se estaba agotando, y su tiempo también, si bien él no había venido desde la ceremonia de la boda, no faltaba mucho para que lo hiciera. Miró en todas direcciones mientras mordía sus uñas, ¿cómo era posible perder su varita?, era una gran tonta, el sonido de la puerta cerrarse la hizo girarse y allí frente a ella, estaba su nuevo hijo de puta esposo, un pequeño temblor se adueñó de su espina dorsal y su mirada se conectó con la gris de él.

¿buscabas esto, querida? – de su túnica había sacado una varita color blanco de tamaño mediano, era su varita, pero ¿en qué momento?, miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente – Legeremens – sintió la intromisión del chico y por más que intento cerrarse a él, terminó viendo cada pequeño detalle, para cuando salió, ella se encontraba en el piso, a duras penas pudiéndose sostener con sus brazos.

Eres un desgraciado Draco Malfoy –

¡oh, querida!, ¡me alagas!, veras, la señora Malfoy debe ser un derroche de elegancia y tú no lo estás haciendo bien – vio como levantaba su propia varita y la apuntaba contra ella y luego la sensación de miles de agujas enterrarse en su cuerpo, soltó un grito y la poca fuerza que estaba dentro de su cuerpo se fue haciéndola caer – primera lección querida esposa, no se intenta escapar de la casa que compartes con tu esposo – luego sintió como cada hueso de su cuerpo se quebraba – segunda lección, no insultas a tu esposo – sintió como era levantada del cuello y el aire empezó a faltarle – tercera lección, le debes total obediencia a tu amado esposo –

sintió como rompía sus bragas con violencia, luego aflojó el agarre en su cuello y posó sus manos en su cadera para luego, penetrarla sin ninguna delicadeza, sin ninguna preparación previa, dolía, sentía como se desgarraba cada musculo de su vagina, y entonces, el hombre empezó a moverse violentamente.

Las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas a cascadas, de su cuerpo no emanaba ningún sonido, solo sendas lagrimas que viajaban por su rostro, ella mordía sus labios, sintiendo el sabor metalizado de la sangre colarse hasta su lengua, él jamás la beso, jamás la toco, él no quería poseerla, solo quería quebrarla y vaya que lo estaba logrando, cuando termino su cuerpo se deslizó por la pared hasta estrellarse con el frio piso. Le dolía cada rincón de su anatomía, pero aún más, se sentía vacía y desecha, las lágrimas seguían brotando se su rostro, deseaba morir, pero era consiente que él jamás la mataría, eso no sería divertido, no le proporcionaría la satisfacción que él deseaba.

Por cierto, amada mía, me quedaré con esto – la chica sabía que se trataba de su varita, pero eso ya no le importaba – ¡ah! Y no insultes mi inteligencia, ese estúpido hechizo jamás te mostraría ningún rincón de esta casa, solo una verdadera señora Malfoy podría hacer que la casa le obedeciera, y ese título no te lo dará un matrimonio – luego el sonido seco de la puerta cerrarse, aquel era solo el inicio de toda su tortura.


	13. Chapter 12 el significado del amor

¡hola a todas(os)!, bien, otra vez, fue un reto escribir este capítulo, he tenido un largo periodo sin inspiración y sin comentarios lamentablemente, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publique el último capítulo, pero, aun así, quiero dejar claro que terminaré esta historia, es algo así como una meta personal. Sus comentarios realmente ayudan a mi inspiración, háganme saber si lo que leen les gusta, es vital para el alma de un escritor. No tengo mucho mas que decir, así que, sin más distracciones, el capítulo:

 **12.** **El significado del Amor.**

¿qué es el amor?, aquella pregunta seguía circulando por su cabeza, su mirada permanecía perdida en la ventana frente a ella, mientras pasaba la varita entre sus dedos y en su regazo un libro se desperdigaba abierto, cómplice de su distracción.

Pero ¿qué era aquella emoción? ¿podía haberla sentido o estarla sintiendo?, aquel último pensamiento la espantó. Recordó a su antiguo y querido amigo Ronald, sabía que en algún momento había sentido mariposas al tenerlo cerca, su corazón se aceleraba. Aquella vez, cuando lo vio junto a Lavender, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, luego cuando él la reconoció – y prefirió – inconsciente, sobre su novia, un sentimiento de alegría espontanea se había apoderado de ella, sin embargo, aun sopesando todo aquello, no podía dejar de preguntarse si realmente había sentido amor. La conclusión a la que llegó después de mucho pensarlo era que no, pues, según lo que dice la gente, el amor lo puede todo y aquel sentimiento, no había logrado detenerla de partir, sin querer saber más de sus amigos, luego de la muerte de sus padres. Aquel sentimiento había mutado en total desinterés, ya no le importaba, estaba segura de que seguiría sin importarle así callera muerto a su lado. Era una espantosa conclusión, teñida de la más cruel de las verdades.

Luego pensó en Harry, le había tenido un gran cariño fraternal por, había estado dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por él, luego un gran balde de agua helada había caído sobre ella y la había apagado, quebrando su voluntad.

Quizá el único amor verdadero que su corazón había sentido era aquel que profesaba a sus progenitores, aquel que la había matado en vida, cuando sus padres desaparecieron totalmente del plano terrenal. Sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse y luego frente a ella se apareció un rubio imponente, fijo su vista en él y pensó, ¿aquello podía llamarse amor? ¿aquella extraña relación era amor?

Es hora de partir Hermione – había empezado a acostumbrarse a oír su nombre salir de sus labios y aquello le gustaba. Seguía allí atada a la silla, jugando con su varita como si nadie hubiera entrado y mucho menos le hubiera hablado – Hermione – sintió como su mentón era agarrado fuertemente y pudo ver los ojos acerados a unos centímetros de los propios – ponte tu capa – luego sin aviso la soltó y giró en dirección a la puerta.

No, aquello definitivamente no era amor. Había escuchado decir que el amor era un sentimiento puro, desinteresado, inquebrantable, y ellos no tenían aquello, era imposible que pudieran sentir algo puro, sus almas estaban demasiado perturbadas, incapaces de aquello. Tenían un interés que los unía, la sensación de lealtad que era tan poco habitual en aquel tiempo. Aquello definitivamente no era inquebrantable, ninguno quedaría destruido con la muerte del otro. Ambos habían perdido aquella capacidad.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, ataviada con su capa oscura y la mascará cubriendo su rostro, el último pensamiento que cruzó por su mente, antes de concentrarse en lo que venía, fue que ella no permitiría que muriera si aquello estaba en sus manos, pero, su muerte no podía destruirla más de lo que ya estaba. No, aquello no era amor.

Afuera el movimiento era agitado, capas yendo y viniendo, apuradas, desapareciendo una tras otra envuelta en un humo negro.

Algo está mal Malfoy – al fijar su vista notó que quien hablaba no era otro que él inútil de Zabini – atacar tres puntos no es su estilo.

Simplemente están de caza – y él iba a darles la cara.

¿de caza? – el moreno parecía confundido, mientras fijaba su vista en la del rubio.

No tienes que entenderlo Zabini, iremos a Growville –

¿Cómo lo sabes? – ella no tuvo que formular la pregunta completa, el entendía perfectamente lo que ella intentaba averiguar.

Tiene una ubicación estratégica, está muy cerca de Malfoy´s Manor. Tendrán la sensación de haber ganado, solo que serán ellos quienes terminen en mi salón de trofeos – ella pensó en sus antiguos amigos y nada ocurrió, lo que debía ser, sería, cada uno sobreviviría como mejor pudiera.

Sin decir nada más desaparecieron tal como los demás entes de ellos lo hicieron, envueltos en un humo negro, esa noche lo asesinaría, luego de aquello podría morir, después de lograr quitar la vida de los ojos de ese malnacido, no le importaría morir, le daría igual.

Cuando sus ojos enfocaron el lugar, rayos volaban en todas las direcciones, su mirada persiguió a Zabini, mientras su cuerpo se materializaba por completo.

Dhapne, es mía, si no quieres sufrir un castigo en mis manos, harás lo que te ordené – vio un leve casi imperceptible temblor en las manos del Mortifago, vaya que le temía a su interlocutor.

Dándole una última mirada al rubio, y recibiendo de regreso una mirada de aprobación, tomó camino junto al moreno, lo seguiría como una más, dejaría que se sintiera tranquilo, luego haría lo que debía y quería. No pasó mucho para que un Auror se interpusiera en el camino, después, uno más, cortando el camino de ambos. Lucharía, no le importaba si tenía que matar a alguien para lograr llegar a Zabini. De inmediato un rayo rojo pasó rozándola. Tomó su posición de combate e inició una lucha encarnizada, aquel chico era bueno, pero no tanto, pensó fugazmente en los padres de él y luego sin pisca de arrepentimiento disparó un rayo verde en su contra. Ningún cuerpo calló, era una ilusión, aquello la sorprendió. Luego una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, aquello tenía el sello del único gemelo Weasley sobrevivinte.

Buscó con la mirada al hombre que tanto desprecio le causaba y lo vio en un combate contra otro Auror, cercano a un callejón, aquello era perfecto, ella había descubierto la treta de sus antiguos compañeros, ilusiones, solo buscaban entretenerlos. Malfoy tenía razón, ellos estaban de caza. Tanto los Aurores como sus hechizos eran ilusiones, no importaba si la impactaban, aquello no era más que una ilusión, buscaban mantener las bajas al mínimo. Se acercó a paso firme y levantó su varita contra la figura que luchaba con el moreno, y al igual que el anterior, el hombre desapareció, dejando a un muy confundido Mortifago.

¡¿Que rayos fue eso?¡ - sonrió de medio lado, imperceptible debido a la máscara sobre su rostro.

¡CRUCIO¡ - el hombre frente a ella cayó de rodillas, su mirada delataba sorpresa, luego se transformó en sufrimiento. Aquello la llenó de energía, hizo que su sangre bombeara más rápido debido a la adrenalina, luego paró, vio el cuerpo caer al piso y su pecho subir y bajar con esfuerzo, luego volvió a la marcha, esta vez con la misma maldición que antaño, el rubio había aplicado sobre ella. Lo vio retorcerse, un hilo de sangre descendió por su quijada, proveniente de su boca, producto la fuerza con la que estaba cerrando su mandíbula. Sonrió, y allí lo decidió, aquella rata no se le escaparía dos veces, se agachó y se quitó la máscara chocándose de frente con una mirada sorprendida.

Justicia mi querido Zabini – tomo con violencia su cara, enterrando sus dedos a los lados del rostro del magullado motífago– hoy morirás como la rata que eres.

Vamos Granger, no eres este tipo de personas – sonrió, mientras posaba sus ojos en los de ella – no dormirás después.

¡oh Zabini¡, no apeles a mi bondad, pues tu acabaste con ella el día que levantaste tu varita contra mis padres - luego se levantó y pateó su cuerpo reiteradas veces, descargando en cada golpe su frustración, enojo y desasosiego – agradezco tu preocupación, pero hace mucho no duermo, hace mucho estoy hueca – lo escupió, disfrutando de cada vejación a la que lo sometía – ¿últimas palabras?

Morirás como la rata que eres, de la misma forma que tus asquerosos padres Muggles – escupió sangre mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Vivir está sobrevalorado – sus ojos carecían de emociones, ella estaba muerta en vida -Avada Kadavra – el rayo impactó en el centro de la frente del Mortifago y la vida se escapó de sus ojos, mientras caía rígido. Aquello podría ser fácilmente la cosa más perfecta que había hecho en su vida.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de disfrutar su victoria, sintió como era expulsada con fuerza contra la pared al final del callejón, sus huesos dolían, sabía que debía levantarse antes de darle oportunidad a aquella persona de atacarla de nuevo y así lo hizo. La cara de sorpresa en el hombre que tenía al frente la hizo caer en cuenta de su error.

Hermione – la mano del hombre con la cuál sostenía la varita, calló pesadamente a un lado mientras miraba sorprendido a la mujer de cabellos castaños ataviada con una capa negra. Aquella mirada rápidamente mutó en dolor y odio, y su varita volvió a apuntarla con fuerza.

Baja esa varita George – recordó al gemelo de aquel hombre cayendo a su lado muerto y un sentimiento asfixiante se adueñó de su pecho. Aquel día marcó el inicio de su espiral de decidía. Aquella muerte abrió la puerta de todos los demonios que había intentado mantener encerrados luego de la muerte de sus padres, aquel fue el momento en que decidió no dar nada más por la causa.

¿Cómo? – abría y cerraba los ojos, en su rostro se veía pintada la contradicción, con una gran pincelada de odio que involuntariamente salía a brote - ¡ELLOS LO ASESINARON¡ ¡TU LO VISTE MORIR¡ - sus manos empezaron a temblar de indignación, mientras sus ojos se aguaban. Una profunda pena inundó los ojos de quien antes, había sido el cerebro del trio dorado, verlo allí le recordaba a su hermano, quien había muerto a su lado, sin ella poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Ya había matado a Zabini, ya no le importaba morir, no lucharía contra el reflejo de quien vio caer, víctima de aquel fatídico rayo verde.

Necesitaba venganza – luego dejó caer su barita en un ruido sordo ante la mirada atónita del hombre que aun así no bajo la propia.

¡Maldita sea Hermione¡, ¡dime que estabas equivocada¡, ¡que te lleve al cuartel¡, ¡que perdone tu mal juicio ¡- una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en el rostro de quien antaño fuera su amiga. Ella no podía decir ninguna de aquellas cosas.

No me arrepiento de nada y hace mucho dejó de importarme el mundo y, ahora, ya no me importa morir a manos de ninguna varita – expresó mientras fijaba su mirada en el cuerpo inerte a unos metros de ellos. Vio pintada la ira en el rostro del pelirrojo, no estaba segura si era producto del desprecio o de las palabras pronunciadas por ella. Pero, definitivamente supo que el hombre estaba fuera de sí. Todos habían cambiado por la guerra, incluso aquel bromista.

Bombarda – una explosión sacudió su alrededor dejándola entre escombros, un hilo de sangre bajó por su cabeza, perdiendo la noción de la realidad.

Depulso – como una muñeca de trapo cayó sobre una piedra que había caído por el conjuro anterior. Sintió como un par de huesos se quebraban y un hilo de sangre empezaba a descender por la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos dejaron de enfocar y allí los vio, sus padres la miraban con preocupación, a la distancia.

Mamá, papá – estiró su mano en un intento de tocarlos, pero fue en vano, las lágrimas empezaron a descender de sus ojos – ¡llévenme¡, ¡no se vayan ¡- luego desaparecieron dejándola abandonada. Deseaba gritar, suplicar, decirles que ya había cumplido su última misión en aquella árida tierra, pero su garganta dejó de funcionar, llenándose de piedras, impidiendo que su voz se exteriorizara.

Baja tu varita Weasley – aquella voz resultaba familiar, parecía un canto familiar, una melodía que tranquilizaba su magullada alma.

Esto no puede ser más hilarante – una carcajada cansada surgió de la garganta del pelirrojo, mientras se pasaba con desesperación la mano por el cabello, todo aquello parecía un mal sueño - ¿te involucraste con esta alimaña, Hermione? – sintió una presencia cerca a ella, sin poder identificar la distancia que los separaba.

Baja la varita Weasley o iras a hacerle compañía a tu copia – sus ojos tan grises como el acero estaban más oscuros, rabiosos, quizá aquella persona tirada en el suelo era la única que lo mantenía medianamente cuerdo –

¿Lo amas Hermione? – sintió como era levitaba, sin poder enfocar su vista en su interlocutor y luego caía pesadamente.

Eso no te incumbe comadreja – ambos hombres se apuntaban, con determinación en sus miradas, de repente una sonrisa complacida se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Bajaras tu varita y nos acompañaras Malfoy – sintió una varita enterrarse en su cuello y otra apuntándolo de frente –

Expelliarmus – su varita voló por los aires, un maldito instante de distracción ahora lo tenía desarmado, no lograba concentrarse para hacer magia no verbal, la imagen de la mujer frente a él a punto de perder el conocimiento lo inquietaba. Si la dejaba allí, ella moriría, nadie la recogería, era mercancía dañada para cualquier bando. No resistiría mucho tiempo con aquellas heridas. Aquella imagen lo dejó sin respiración, ella era real en su vida. Para él no era mercancía dañada, era la ficha que calzaba con el último pedazo de su alma que aún se negaba a marchitarse totalmente.

En un instante, llenando de sorpresa a todos, sus dos contrincantes volaron por los aires, su mirada se fijó en la mujer que sostenía a duras penas su varita, para luego soltarla y caer inconsciente, no tenía mucho tiempo. Sin pensarlo, invocó su varita de algún lugar del suelo y corrió hasta ella, desapareciendo de lugar.


	14. Chapter 14 El último pedazo de tu alma

¡hola a todas(os)! ¿Qué les puedo decir?, lo sé, lo sé, llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Bueno he querido hacerlo hace un tiempo, pero no encontraba la inspiración suficiente. La última vez que actualicé fue a final del 2018, y fue bastante triste porque no recibí ni un solo comentario, eso me desmotivó mucho, sin embargo, AMO esta historia retorcida que está en mi cabeza y realmente quiero terminarla, así que, después de leer un Fanfiction, encontré la inspiración que necesitaba y me desperté a escribir. Quiero decirles que terminar esta historia es un verdadero reto para mí, es muy difícil completar Fic largo para mí, entonces, si me animan con sus comentarios esta humilde escritora lo agradecería, además, ustedes también me dicen si voy por el camino correcto. Por ahora, no tengo nada más que decir, así que, disfruten este capítulo.

 **14\. EL ÚLTIMO PEDAZO DE TU ALMA.**

Cuando se apareció en el bosque que rodeaba Malfoy Manor´s, pudo por primera vez detallar el estado de la castaña, cuando su mirada enfocó su rostro, vio como ella tosía fuertemente y un borbotón de sangre era expulsado por su boca, la chica luchaba por mantener la conciencia y él en ese momento pudo reaccionar y empezar a correr hacía el interior de la mansión. Sabía que no podría permanecer mucho tiempo en la mansión, sin embargo, necesitaba estabilizarla o ella moriría.

Eres una estúpida Granger, ¡debías defenderte! – vio como una sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro de ella.

Ya no importa a manos de qué varita muera Draco, ya tomé venganza –

A mí sí me importa y no voy a dejar que mueras bajo ninguna varita, ese maldito zanahorio me las va a pagar – vio como la chica fijaba sus ojos en él y un rayo de luz surcaba por estos y, antes de perderse en la profunda inconsciencia supo que aún tenían alma.

El último pedazo de mi alma es tuyo Malfoy – luego todo se volvió negro.

(CAMBIO DE ESCENA)

¿Estás seguro de lo que viste George? – la mirada penetrante de Harry se dirigía hacía el pelirrojo que enterraba sus manos en la mesa.

Maldita sea Harry, era Hermione – todos en aquella sala se resistían a creerlo, aquello debía ser una ilusión.

Podría ser alguien con poción multijugos, después de todo tiene a Hermione – la menor de los pelirrojos estaba determinada a encontrar una explicación razonable al suceso.

Era ella – esta vez fue una rubia quien habló y atrajo la atención de todo los que estaban allí reunidos.

Tú no la conoces Greengrass, no podrías saber si es una impostora – un brillo resentido se posó en la mirada de la mujer mientras preparaba un comentario afilado.

Al parecer tú tampoco la conoces Potter – el ojiverde la miró con resentimiento, porque aquello realmente había sido un golpe bajo – el cuerpo de Sabini estaba tendido donde George la atacó, ella debió matarlo – el razonamiento de la rubia parecía ser atendido por el pelirrojo a quien se dirigía su cariño, quien había escuchado su voz el día que ella fue herida.

\- cualquiera podría haberlo matado, era un desgraciado – aquel comentario venía de la persona que más se resistía a creer lo que habían visto. Ginny consideraba a Hermione la hermana que nunca tuvo, ella era valiente, inteligente y bondadosa, siempre había sido un modelo que seguir, era totalmente imposible si quiera pensar que aquella mujer era realmente su amiga.

¿Cómo explicas que soltase la varita y no se defendiera? – soltó la rubia sintiendo impotencia – ¿Cómo explicas que no le importara morir a manos de George? Si de verdad fuera un mortífago, se habría defendido – luego desvió su mirada – eso explica por qué Malfoy la mantenía en su habitación, pero eso también nos dificulta el desarrollo de todo.

¿A qué te refieres Greengrass? – esta vez fue Harry quien intervino, se había quitado las gafas y masajeaba el puente de su nariz. Aquella situación era hilarante.

Si de verdad todo es como pienso, esa sabandija no va a salir hasta que Granger esté recuperada, si es que logró sobrevivir, y teniendo en cuenta su estado, eso tardará –

¿SÍ logró sobrevivir? – su mirada se enfocó en la del pelirrojo mayor.

Para mí Hermione está muerta y, si no lo está, no me pesará matarla si vuelvo a verla – luego salió de la habitación dando un portazo – un suspiro escapo de la boca del moreno mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente y apretaba sus manos –

Desde este momento, Hermione se vuelve un objetivo, si la atrapamos a ella atrapamos a Malfoy – él sabía que, si Malfoy había entrado en escena a defenderla a tal punto de distraerse y ser atacado por la espalda, debía interesarle lo que le pasara – si pueden traerla no importa el precio lo harán.

¡Pero Harry es HERMIONE! – esta vez fue Ron quien se levantó de su asiento y encaró a su amigo.

Es una pieza para terminar esta guerra Ronald, ella escogió su camino, no podemos hacer nada – luego se dejó caer en la silla.

¡ES TU MALDITA AMIGA POTTER! – la frustración del pelirrojo era palpable mientras las demás personas en la sala solo veían aquella discusión.

Harry tiene razón, ella escogió. La vida son las decisiones que tomemos, ella decidió esto. Hay muchas cosas en juego Ron, siempre habrá que hacer sacrificios – esta vez fue la pelirroja quien habló, luego sin decir nada dejó la habitación, le dolía, pero aquello era inevitable y totalmente necesario. Una lagrima escapó por su mejilla y fue limpiada rápidamente mientras se enfilaba a la sala general a informar de la nueva situación.

(CAMBIO DE ESCENA)

¡NO, NO, ¡NO! – intervalos de conciencia, todo negro, algún ruido filtrado a su sueño – maldita sea Granger, no te atrevas a morirte, ¡no te atrevas! – respirar, que difícil le era respirar, no quería hacerlo más, aquello era un dolor realmente innecesario así que dejó de hacerlo, si, así estaba mucho mejor.

No está respirando, no siento su pulso señor Malfoy – el hombre trataba de encontrar el pulso de la chica, pero no encontraba nada, estaba muerta.

¡maldita sea, haga algo! – El colérico rubio tomó al medimago de la solapa de su túnica blanca empujándolo contra la pared – haga algo ahora mismo o será el siguiente sin pulso – sus ojos eran como una tormenta, de un gris profundo, lleno de ira. Luego lo soltó, mientras el hombre asustado movía su barita sobre el cuerpo inerte y sangrante de la joven.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… sus nudillos estaban rojos y sangraban, dejando manchas en la pared, mientras él gritaba, negando. Él estaba en negación, ella no podía morir, la maldita sangre sucia no podía morir. Su mejilla se sentía mojada, estaba llorando, por primera vez desde que era un niño estaba llorando. Se sentía destrozado.

Mientras, ella solo veía todo negro, no había nada, ella caminaba como en un limbo, se preguntó si aquello era lo que los cristianos llamaban purgatorio, definitivamente después de allí ella iría irremediablemente al infierno. Había asesinado y jamás se arrepentiría de ello, disfrutaría quemarse en el infierno si podía tener el recuerdo de los ojos sin vida de Sabini. Quizá, incluso, se encontraría con él en el infierno y podría disfrutar recordándole que había muerto como la sabandija que era. Aquel escenario le parecía totalmente maravilloso para pasar la eternidad en el infierno.

Sin embargo, mientras seguía caminando se preguntaba cuanto duraría el purgatorio, ¿sería una estancia larga? ¿vendría alguien a preguntarle si estaba arrepentida? ¿sería como una especie de confesión o llenar algún formulario? Estaba deseosa de saber, se percató que su espíritu curioso no había desaparecido, así que, supuso que su personalidad permanecería en el más allá, miró sus manos, podía distinguirlas, parecía que su cuerpo también seguía siendo el mismo.

Fue allí cuando escuchó pasos, levantó su rostro y vio como las luces empezaban a prenderse y a lo lejos dos figuras se acercaban a ella a paso lento, intento enfocar su vista, pero, la luz repentina la había segado, así que levanto su mano y trato de hacer sombra sobre su rostro. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron a tope.

¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! – ella corrió, corrió y se refugió en los brazos de sus progenitores – pensé que jamás los vería de nuevo, ¿dónde estamos? – se separó del pecho de su madre y los vio más claramente. Sonreían cálidamente. Tal como ella los recordaba.

Mi querida hija, esto es lo que tú quieras que sea – las palabras de su madre la confundieron, mientras tomaba la mano que su padre le ofrecía y empezaban a caminar – ¿eres feliz pequeña?

Ahora lo soy –

¿Alzar tu varita en contra de él te dio paz? – esta vez fue su padre quien la interrogó.

Pude vengarlos – respondió con simpleza.

Eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿te sientes en paz? – ella lo pensó por un momento, ¿qué era la paz? Ella había sentido que había cumplido con su deber.

Cumplí con mi deber –

Esto no es una asignatura Hermione. Tú no tuviste la culpa – su madre la miró mientras su rostro se tornaba serio – debes sentirte en paz con tus decisiones.

¡si!, los asesinaron por mi culpa, ¡por querer estar en esa maldita guerra!, ¡tenía el deber de vengarlos! – ella se detuvo soltando la mano de su padre y apretando sus nudillos.

¿Te sentías en paz de luchar en aquella guerra? – aquello la hizo pensar, ¿qué la llevo a involucrarse en eso? La respuesta vino rápido a su mente: quería un mundo mejor para las personas como ella, no quería ver como asesinaban a gente inocente cuyo único pecado era haber nacido con magia en su sangre.

SÍ, me sentía en paz, sentía que era lo correcto – aquel descubrimiento hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran.

Todas las guerras traen consigo muerte querida – esta vez fue su padre quien tomó la palabra – todos esos derechos que tenemos y dábamos por sentado, todos fueron producto de sacrificios de otras personas. Personas que, como tú, que creían en un mundo mejor, personas que perdieron mucho para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor – las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y empezaron a descender por su rostro.

Pero, ustedes no tenían nada que ver en esto, no sabían nada, ¡fueron asesinados por traer a un mago al mundo! –

Y seguirán naciendo más magos de gente como nosotros querida, y seguirán siendo asesinados. Será un círculo vicioso – su madre acaricio su rostro con cariño quitando el rastro de lágrimas – cuando él llegó, sabíamos que estábamos muriendo por un bien mayor. Jamás sentimos que fuera injusto - aquello fue un golpe en la boca de su estómago, había perdido el norte siendo tragada por su dolor y su odio.

Ahora querida, ¿sientes paz? – la misma pregunta, sintió su corazón latir a una velocidad estridente y la verdad la golpeó de frente.

No – sintió que respiraba de nuevo, sentía que estaba respirando. – ¿ahora qué debo hacer?

Puedes quedarte o puedes irte – las sonrisas de sus padres eran tal como las recordaba, cálidas, sinceras y venían desde sus ojos, formado algunas pequeñas arruguitas alrededor de estos y, por primera vez desde que había dejado la orden sonrío.

¡oh no!, no, no, no - aquella voz. Vio como a las espaldas de sus padres aparecía Fred con una sonrisa – ella no se puede quedar aquí, ¡largo Hermione! – no pudo evitar sonreír aún más y saltar en los brazos de aquel pelirrojo bromista.

¡FRED!, los siento tanto, si no me hubiera distraído, tú.. tú estaría vivo – la cara de él se tornó sería.

Herm, las cosas debían ser de esta manera, incluso tú debías pasar todo lo que pasaste – ella no entendía ¿por qué estaba diciendo aquello?

¡Ah! La vida es una caja de pandora señorita Granger, hay que abrirla y trabajar con lo que salga de ella – allí a un lado de ella se encontraba Albus Dumbledore – usted es más importante que nunca en este momento- aquellas palabras la confundieron aún más.

No lo culpes más Hermy, hizo lo que debía hacer – su vista volvió a fijarse en los ojos azules del pelirrojo.

Él solo se fue, se fue ¡pudimos haberte salvado!, ¡te dejó morir! – las lágrimas empezaron a surcar con odio su rostro.

Harry ha perdido mucho en esta guerra, tuvo que aprender de una forma cruel que la guerra no es amable con nadie y que para ganarla no puedes pensar con el corazón – Hermione negaba con la cabeza, reticente a las palabras de su amigo.

Pudimos desaparecer contigo, pudimos ayudarte –

No, tú lo sabes, sabes que ello hubiera costado muchas vidas. Él ha tenido que cargar con la culpa, él tampoco se ha podido perdonar, él tomó la decisión difícil que los demás no pudieron tomar. Es un gran peso – ella respiró profundo, en algún lugar de su mente sabía que él tenía razón, pero simplemente se negaba a escucharlo.

El joven Potter sabe que todo es un juego de ajedrez. Si salvas un peón porque no deseas perder tus fichas, es mucho más probable que haya un jaqué mate. ¡ah, aquel juego de ajedrez! ¿lo recuerda? – sonrío el hombre mayor mientras se acomodaba sus gafas de media luna.

Dile a George que iré a jalarle los pies si intenta lastimarte de nuevo, además ¿Qué clase de humor de perros tiene ahora? – el gemelo se masajeó la sien mientras negaba fuertemente.

¡HERMIONE, HERMIONE! ¡DESPIERTA, MALDITA SEA DESPIERTA! – sintió como era sacudida y empezó a ver la imagen de un rubio llorando mientras la tomaba por los hombros fuertemente.

Esa es su señal de salida señorita Granger, recuerde, debe trabajar con lo que tiene. Por favor salude al señor Malfoy de mi parte – luego sintió como era jalada y entraba de nuevo a su cuerpo físico.

Tosió, respirar dolía como un demonio y sentía que por más esfuerzo que hacía, el aire que captaba no era suficiente, luego sus ojos se entreabrieron y vio una lagrima descender del rostro de aquel rubio, era la primera vez que veía algún sentimiento en su rostro, luego dejó de zarandearla y empezó a patear la mesa junto a la cama mientras maldecía.

La vida es una caja de pandora Draco – tosió y luego sonrió mientras veía como el asombrado dejaba de golpear la mesa y la abrazaba fuertemente –

¡maldita Granger! ¡no tienes permiso de morir bajo ninguna barita! – ella solo decidió asentir, luego vio como el hombre detrás de ellos solicitaba permiso y se acercaba a revisarla.

Esto va a doler – y ella no pudo estar más

preparada para lo que viniera, tenía que ser valiente, debía vivir.


	15. Chapter 14 Instinto de supervivencia

¡hola a todas(os)! Hace 15 ´días subí un nuevo capítulo, ese mismo día empecé a escribir este y pues aquí está. Realmente espero que lo disfruten y comenten. En mi cabeza la cosa todavía es un nudo, pero estoy buscando formas de deshacerlo perfectamente. Muchas gracias a las dos personas que SIEMPRE comentan, de verdad agradezco el tiempo que se toman y es precisamente eso lo que de cierta forma me empuja a terminar la historia, me siento comprometida con ustedes. El capitulo pasado les iba a decir que había escrito ese capítulo escuchando unas canciones específicas, pero lo olvidé. Sin embargo, esta vez quiero traerles un par de opciones: Only you del soundtrack de 13 reasons why, love in the dark de Adele y sober de Pink. Sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo.

14\. INSTINTO DE SUPERVIVENCIA.

\- ¿Éstas segura? – la mirada de Ginny seria se expandía por toda aquella sala, todos parecían asépticos excepto Snape.

\- Lo estoy Susan – ella recostó su cuerpo sobre la pared y acarició sus sienes, aquello realmente le resultaba difícil.

\- Es Hermione de quien estamos hablando Ginny, probablemente ha estado haciendo trabajo de doble espía sin informarlo – esta vez fue Neville quien intervino, el creía fervientemente que, si su amiga hubiera pasado al lado oscuro, se habría defendido de Gerorge.

\- No seas estúpido Longbotton. La señorita Granger tiene otra agenda – Snape intervino con una mueca de disgusto y asco, la misma que jamás lo había abandonado incluso después de haber tenido que permanecer en el cuartel al ser descubierto por Voldemort.

\- La guerra no es amable con nadie Neville. Tú mejor que muchos lo saben – los ojos abatidos de Lupin se enfocaban en un punto perdido de la habitación, él había perdido a su querida Tonks y aún se culpaba por ello – Si ella puede ayudarnos a terminar esta guerra, la traeré incluso si tengo que lastimarla – luego sin decir una palabra más se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida dando una última mirada triste a Ginny.

\- Esas son sus órdenes, deben traer a cualquiera de los dos a cualquier costo - sin más que decir Ginny también abandonó el lugar, se sentía miserable, debía casar a su mejor amiga y no tenía ninguna otra elección, al llegar al pasillo que conducía al estudio de Harry sus pies la dirigieron automáticamente frente a la puerta de madera oscura, luego sin aviso previo se adentró en la habitación y encontró al moreno de espaldas a su escritorio con una copa de wisky de fuego en las manos.

\- Sé cómo te sientes Gin, no debí dejarla ir tan fácil, nada de esto habría sucedido – al girarse ella notó sus ojos vidriosos y su corazón inevitablemente de encogió.

\- No es tu culpa Harry – dio un par de pasos y tomó la copa de sus manos dejándola sobre la mesa junto a ellos para después poner sus manos en su pecho – fue difícil yo estuve allí.

\- ¿por qué no me odias? Yo lo asesiné – los ojos de ella se entristecieron, para después guiarlo hasta su escritorio, ella se sentó sobre este para luego atraer al joven contra sí.

\- Era su vida o la de Hermione, él estaba mal herido, incluso si hubieras tomado a Fred por sobre ella, quizá no hubiera sobrevivido – ella tomó sus manos y lo obligó a ponerlas sobre su cuerpo mientras se empujaba más cerca de él – sabías que ella jamás iba perdonarse haber sacrificado a Fred y modificaste sus recuerdos. Aceptaste una carga más – ella buscó sus labios, necesitaba su consuelo y en ese momento estaba segura de que él también – jamás podría odiarte, la guerra no es justa Potter. Sé que no duermes cada vez que piensas en esas decisiones difíciles, pero alguien debía tomarlas, desgraciadamente tuviste que hacerlo tú – cuando la guerra había llegado a su apogeo, ella estuvo en desacuerdo con muchas de las decisiones que él había tomado, pensó que la influencia de Voldemort estaba destruyendo su buen corazón, luego, una noche lo vio en su estudio llorando con una botella de Wisky totalmente deshecho. Ahí lo entendió, él decidió ser quien tomara las decisiones difíciles, él estaba dispuesto a cargar con su conciencia cuando todo terminara, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse de nuevo si ello hacía que todas las personas involucradas en aquella cruel realidad tuvieran la oportunidad de una vida feliz cuando aquello acabara. Allí, justo en ese momento, decidió cargar el peso de ello con él, decidió apoyar cada una de sus decisiones y llevar juntos tan pesada carga.

\- Jamás podré estar en paz con mis acciones Gin, incluso cuando esto termine – las manos de él empezaron a vagar debajo de la camisa de ella, mientras sus dientes de clavaban en el labio inferior de ella – iré al infierno – susurró amargamente mientras unía su frente a la de ella y acariciaba sus senos con desesperación, haciendo con esa acción que un gemido escapara de la mujer frente a él.

\- Entonces iremos juntos – fue la última palabra que ella pronuncio antes de lanzarse a los labios de él hambrientamente. Lo necesitaban, ambos necesitaban sacar toda la frustración y el dolor de aquella forma. Él la despojó de su capa hábilmente mientras su boca mordía y lamia cada centímetro de piel en el camino a sus pechos. Una vez descubrió sus senos, su lengua se lanzó hambrientamente sobre sus rosadas aureolas, aquel sabor era su paraíso, el único que probablemente conocería, ella por su parte, gemía mientras enterraba sus dedos en el cabello azabache de él enrollando sus piernas en sus caderas, moviéndose desesperada hacía él, sintiendo su masculinidad. Luego sin previo aviso sintió como entraba en ella, rudo, deseoso, ansioso de expulsar toda su frustración, ella gimió mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de él. Iría gustosa al infierno con él si podía tenerlo de aquella forma, allí fue cuando el calor conocido de un orgasmo la llenó, al tiempo que él la llenaba de sí mismo y caía rendido en su pecho. Ninguno dijo nada, pero ambos estaban agradecidos con el otro.

(CAMBIO DE ESCENA)

Una maldita semana, hacía una maldita semana ella estaba inconsciente, arrojó el vaso de wisky que tenía en sus manos al tiempo que la puerta se abría dando paso a una mujer rubia. El estallido del vaso hizo temblar el menudo cuerpo de la chica y luego sus ojos llenos de miedo se dirigieron al hombre impasible frente a ella.

\- No te quedes ahí mi amada esposa – una sonrisa sádica adornó el rostro de interlocutor y ella no pudo más que temblar de nuevo – adivina que hermana lastimó uno de mis bienes más importantes – su voz sonaba calmada pero sus ojos oscuros no deparaban nada bueno para ella.

\- No.. no l-o s-e – tartamudeó ella –

\- ¡Oh! Pobre inocente Astoria, condenada por la perra de su hermana – el hombre se levantó y caminó hacía ella, para después atraparla entre su cuerpo y la pared. El cuerpo de ella empezó a temblar y sus lágrimas descendían a torrentes por sus mejillas.

\- Por favor, Draco, y-o y-o no hice nada, por favor – las suplicas ahogadas salían de su cuerpo mientras él la tomaba del cabello y la arrastraba empujándola sin delicadeza alguna en el sillón –

\- Querida Astoria, yo solo quiero ver a mi amada esposa, aún tenemos trabajo por hacer – luego sacó su varita y la apuntó hacía el frágil cuerpo de la chica frente a ella. La rabia bullía en su cuerpo y la imagen de la mujer inconsciente en su habitación hizo que apretara su mandíbula – ¡CRUCIO! – los gritos de la joven retumbaron en todo el lugar, la ira imprimida en aquella maldición la hacía más fuerte de lo normal, la mujer enterró sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos haciendo que estas empezaran a sangrar, así duró un par de minutos, cuando el hechizo terminó, lagrimas descendían de sus ojos carentes de expresión – no hemos terminado amada mía, aún debemos procrear un heredero – los ojos de ella se enfocaron en los de él mientras veía como se acercaba a su cuerpo maltratado, más lágrimas descendieron en su entendimiento de lo pasaría, allí lo sintió, moviéndose violentamente dentro de ella, pero aquello, no tenía comparación con el dolor sufrido antes. Decidió cerrar los ojos y poner en blanco su mente, luego sintió como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella y era dejada allí medio desnuda, aturdida, extremadamente adolorida para moverse.

Sabía que su intimidad estaba sangrando, pese a que el dolor no fue nada después de aquella maldición, era consciente de la brutalidad usada por él. Él solo deseaba su dolor, deseaba que ella sufriera por todo lo que su hermana estaba haciendo. Cerró sus ojos y el último pensamiento que vino a su cabeza antes de perder la conciencia fue que esperaba que su hermana pudiera acabar con aquella guerra, no le importaba si no podía ver el final. Solo quería que aquello se acabara.

(CAMBIO DE ESCENA)

Sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo entumecidos, un fuerte dolor se adueñó de su cabeza y trato de enfocar su vista. Parecía estar en la habitación que venía ocupando desde hacía un tiempo, sin embargo, se sentía desorientada, de repente, una fuerte punzada la hizo tomar con fuerza su cabeza mientras emitía un gemido y allí una leve imagen pasó como un trueno:

Allí estaba ella, viendo la imagen de Fred bajo los escombros para después girar su vista y ver unas túnicas negras elevando su varita hacía ella "¡tómala y vete!" gritó el pelirrojo, luego las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos e intentó correr hacía él, pero antes de poderlo alcanzar alguien la tomó del brazo y desapareció apenas logrando escapar de un rayo verde.

\- ¡ah! – grito mientras caía al piso luego de aquel dolor insoportable, inmediatamente vio a un hombre de túnica blanca acercarse a ella mientras la tomaba como a una muñeca de trapo y la depositaba de nuevo en la mullida cama. Luego sintió la magia de su varita pasar sobre su cuerpo, era claro que le hacía un chequeo.

\- Beba esto señorita – el frasco contenía un líquido viscoso de color ámbar, ella lo miro con asco, pero, sin embargo, lo bebió sin decir nada. Fue allí cuando la puerta fue abierta bruscamente y un rubio se acercó a la cama azaroso

\- ¿cómo está? – pregunto con preocupación en su voz.

\- Aturdida, pero está evolucionando bien, quizá necesite unos días más de descanso.

\- ¿qué sucedió? ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? ¿Qué son esos malditos recuerdos cortados? – ella sollozo desesperada ante aquel recuero e inmediatamente recordó su conversación con sus padres ¿habría sido un sueño?

\- Eres una estúpida, llevas una maldita semana inconsciente porque te pareció perfecto tirar tu varita y permitir que el zanahorio te matara- la mirada de él había mutado a una de pura ira contenida mientras apretaba sus manos – fue una maldita pérdida de tiempo devolverte tu varita, ¡ibas a permitir que te asesinaran! – luego golpeó el colchón cerca de donde ella estaba.

\- ¡AHH!- de nuevo otro grito surgió de su garganta y ella tomó de su cabello mientras lo jalaba en un intento de aplacar el dolor anterior. De nuevo otro recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente:

Allí en un rincón de una habitación oscura ella abrazaba sus rodillas mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas "lo maté, lo maté, perdón, y-o yo no quería, lo juro yo no quería matarte", luego una sombra se adentró a la habitación hasta quedar frente a ella, la mirada azul profunda parecía triste "!obliviate!"

\- ¿qué rayos le sucede? – el hombre a su lado la había tomado en brazos y la había apretado contra sí.

\- No lo sé, no es una herida física, no sé qué está desencadenando eso, quizá su mente está tratando de quitar un sello puesto en su memoria –

\- Perdón, perdón, por favor perdón – luego simplemente perdió la conciencia, él la apartó de sí mismo y la recostó en las almohadas detrás de ella, luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la vio como jamás había visto a una mujer además de su madre, lleno de preocupación y cariño. Mientras había estado inconsciente, pasaba sus horas en la mansión junto a ella, en ocasiones, varias para ser exactos, había visto como salían sendas lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados, aquello lo perturbaba, desearía saber cómo evitar el sufrimiento que ella debía estar experimentado en aquel lago de inconciencia. Él estaba sintiendo agonía de no poder tenerla a su lado, verla entrenar o simplemente entrar a aquella habitación y devorar sus labios recibiendo una habida respuesta. Tomó su mano entre la suya y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica.

\- Lárgate – dijo con voz de ultratumba dirigiéndose al hombre en la habitación, este ante aquella orden empezó a dirigirse a la puerta con pánico pintado entre sus facciones, de repente un rayo verde pasó a su lado y golpeó la pared justo al frente, el hombre giró su vista en la dirección de donde había venido la maldición y se encontró con el rostro inexpresivo del rubio con varita en alto – recuerda que puedo hacer que dejes de respirar cuando quiera, así que si aprecias tu vida, nunca estuviste aquí – luego guardo el trozo de madera y volvió a poner su cabeza justo en el pecho de la castaña, necesitaba escuchar sus latidos y estar seguro que no muriera.

(CAMBIO DE ESCENA)

Caminaba agitadamente por una calle pobremente iluminada de un vecindario muggle que no tenía pinta de ser el más seguro y mucho menos el mejor de Londres, al final de la calle distinguió una figura ataviada con una túnica negra que no permitía ver su rostro.

\- Nott – asintió ella en forma de saludo.

\- Daphne – devolvió el hombre alzando el rostro siendo pobremente iluminado por el único farol que no se encontraba fundido, aun así, dejando ver unos profundos ojos verdes.

\- ¿has pensado en mi oferta? – la mujer sostenía su varita con fuera mientras que en la otra estaba en posición para tocar el dije de su cadena que funcionaba como un traslador.

\- Aceptaré, pero bajo mis condiciones – él había estado pensado en aquello, debía ser lo suficientemente inteligente para mantenerse seguro cualquiera que fuera el resultado.

\- Escúpelas – el agarre de la varita cada vez se hacía más fuerte y los latidos de su corazón estaban acelerados delatando su nivel de ansiedad.

\- Solo me uniré a su bando cuando hayan destruido el último horrocrux, de otro modo permaneceré portando la túnica negra – una gota de lluvia calló sobre ellos mientras el extendía su mano esperando por unas cuantas más – por lo demás, tendré las mismas condiciones que supongo tu pediste – la rubia suspiro y dirigió su mirada a hombre frente a ella.

\- Deseas que la fortuna de los Nott no sea tocada y ni un día en Askaban – ella mantuvo su vista fija en él esperando una respuesta del hombre que parecía pensativo. Luego un pequeño asentimiento casi imperceptible le indicó a ella que estaba en lo correcto – parece justo, le diré a Potter –

\- Te esperaré aquí a esta hora mañana – expreso el hombre con calma.

\- Sabes que tendrás que dar algo a cambio ¿verdad? – la mujer mantenía su rostro frio.

\- Créeme he pensado en algo que podría interesarles, pero solo lo haré si logran obtener el maldito horrocrux de Malfoy – luego una sonrisa ladeada se plantó en su rostro – y en este momento querida Daphne, puesto más por Draco que por ustedes, él no es un hombre estúpido. No me pondré en peligro en vano – comentó el hombre con aire desinteresado. La rubia pensó en que aquel hombre era una serpiente en todo el sentido de la palabra, se arrastraba con cuidado y solo atacaba cuando podría atrapar a su presa, escogía los lugares angostos para no ser atrapada y poder atacar desde la sombra. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se asomó en sus labios. Luego su rostro adquirió una expresión sombría.

\- ¿sabes cómo está ella? – su corazón de detuvo por un momento esperando alguna reacción de su interlocutor.

\- Malfoy hace lo que mejor sabe con ella, destruirla desde adentro. No sé cuánto tiempo pase antes de que deje de ser la Astoria que conociste – ella sintió una opresión en el pecho y se sintió miserable. Había escapado de los Motifagos en un intento desesperado de proteger a su familia y ahora su hermana estaba siendo torturada por aquel maldito sádico, sabía que atraparlo no solo los iba a llevar al Horrocrux, también iba a salvar a su hermana. Necesitaba moverse rápido –

\- Si la traes contigo cuando salgas de allí te daré lo que me pidas – hablo ella sería, el hombre le sonrió de manera macabra y tomó su barbilla fuertemente mientras se acercaba a su rostro casi tocando sus labios.

\- Ese tipo de recompensas son muy peligrosas – luego la soltó fuertemente, y empezó a caminar de vuelta a la calle principal - ¿valdrá la pena arriesgarte? Tu hermana jamás volverá a ser la misma. Draco sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo – luego fue envuelto por un humo negro y desapareció. Una desazón se adueñó de la rubia, la opresión en su pecho se hacía cada vez más insoportable y finalmente un par de lágrimas surcaron su rostro, sin pensarlo más, tocó el dije que pendía de su cuello y desapareció del lugar.

(CAMBIO DE ESCENA)

\- Potter – Alexander saludó al hombre sentado en el escritorio mientras este levantaba su vista.

\- Bleu – saludo mientras le hacía una seña para que se sentara - ¿qué traes para mí? –

\- No hay ninguna novedad, nadie ha visto a Malfoy, al parecer no ha salido desde lo que ocurrió con Granger – el moreno estaba frustrado, habían estado enviando grupo a los lugares donde podrían estar los mortifagos y él no había aparecido.

\- Hola Harry – la voz melodiosa de luna entró al recinto mientras sus grandes ojos azules analizaban el espacio – hay muchos Nargles aquí, ¿quieres que los saque? – aquella mujer nunca dejó de ser peculiar y positiva, parecía haber una burbuja a su alrededor y no entender lo que sucedía.

\- No luna, estoy bien así – Alexander no pudo evitar sonreír, la rubia era como brisa fresca en medio de tanta mierda-

\- Sigan buscando a Malfoy, deben encontrarlo – Harry suspiró con frustración – y a Hermione, ella será más fácil de atrapar si sigue viva – la mirada triste de él llamó la atención de la rubia que aún no había abandonado la habitación.

\- Le diste un motivo para vivir Harry – el enfocó su mirada en la de ella sin saber exactamente a qué se refería – el amor siempre nos hace querer vivir – luego sonrió mientras tomaba algo imaginario de la capa de Alexander y salía de la habitación con aire taciturno.

\- Y también puede ser nuestra perdición – la voz melancólica del otro hombre lo sacó de su distracción –

\- ¿Acaso se pusieron de acuerdo para jugar a los acertijos?

\- El que seas poco receptivo no es culpa de Luna o mía – luego el hombre se levantó de su lugar y salió de la habitación.

\- Potter – parecía que aquel día iba a tener un elevado número de visitas. Obligándose a sí mismo a enfocarse, asintió en dirección a la rubia que se había sentado frente a él – he hablado con Nott.

\- Y bien ¿te dijo algo útil? – la rubia lo pensó, él había dicho algo útil aunque doloroso para ella – Granger debe estar bastante herida – aunque el moreno intento ocultar su preocupación, sus ojos lo delataban completamente y ella lo entendía.

\- ¿qué te dijo exactamente? –

\- Malfoy ha estado desquitando su frustración con Astoria – inevitablemente sus ojos se aguaron ante el pensamiento de su hermana siendo herida por aquel hombre.

\- ¿te dijo eso? ¿te dijo que era por Hermione? – la chica negó cono su cabeza mientras se tragaba el nudo que se había hecho en su garganta.

\- No, pero lo conozco, es una de sus razones, sabe que estoy con ustedes – el joven suspiró mientras se quitaba los lentes y masajeaba el puente de su nariz.

\- ¿Nott acepto? ¿tiene algo útil? –

\- Podría decirse que acepto – la mirada confundida que recibió la hizo continuar – dijo que solo se unirá a nosotros cuando hayas destruido el Horrocrux que tiene Malfoy – una risa fingida salió de la garganta del chico.

\- Bastante conveniente e inútil ¿para qué serviría después de eso? – él pensó que aquel hombre era bastante inteligente, bastante apegado a las leyes de Darwin, adaptarse o morir. Que sujeto más astuto.

\- Dijo que tenía algo que nos interesaría mucho – el escepticismo se adueñó de los rasgos de él – Theo es la persona más calculadora que he conocido – aquello no tenía una pisca de mentira, Theodore Nott siempre había sido un tipo callado y reservado, alejado de todo aquello que pudiera causarle un problema, solo se acercaba a alguien o algo cuando amenazaba su supervivencia, él no se preocupaba por otra persona en el mundo, no le importaba si la sangre era sucia o no, él solo quería sobrevivir en cualquier mundo.

\- Supongo que podremos analizarlo cuando el momento llegue – él no estaba seguro si Nott serviría de algo, pero quizá el simple hecho de tener una varita más en su bando y una menos en el de Voldemort ya era una ganancia. – ¿cuáles fueron sus exigencias?

\- Su fortuna no será tocada y no irá a Askaban –

\- Vaya, nada predecible – una mueca de sonrisa se asomó en su rostro – y, ¿ese último beneficio lo desea extendido a su adorable familia? – no sabía se él tenía algún otro pariente además de su padre, pero si aquello era una condición tendría que convencerlo de desistir o engañarlo. Aquel hombre estaba casi igual de desquiciado que la misma Bellaxtrix, dejarlo libre sería muy peligroso.

\- No. Creo que Nott espera que cabemos la tumba de su padre – aquella declaración sin duda lo dejó evidentemente sorprendido – no deberías sorprenderte Potter su padre está loco, imagínate lo que puede hacerle a un niño – luego ella se levantó y caminó hacía la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo – si hubiera sido una de sus peticiones, ¿la habrías aceptado? – la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido pero de alguna manera pero algo le decía que debía ser sincero.

\- No.

\- Entonces, si tuviera algo importante que intercambiar ¿simplemente lo dejarías ir? – ella seguía de espaldas, se notaba bastante tensa.

\- No, pero, al final, no hubiera podido cumplir con eso – los brazos de la rubia cayeron a los lados.

\- ¿me cumplirás? – quería decirle que sí, pero ni el mismo sabía si aquello podría cumplirlo.

\- No lo sé – la rubia se volteó a mirarlo imperturbable - ¿por qué me lo dices ahora?

\- Porque eres como todos los que aún luchan, tienes instinto de supervivencia – luego sin decir más la chica se fue.

Al otro lado de la puerta soltó la única lágrima que había retenido en sus ojos, ella amaba su familia, pero estaba decidida a sobrevivir a como diera lugar, no iba a permitir que su familia decidiera su suerte, pero si alguna forma ellos llegaran a ganar aquella guerra, ella deseaba con todo su corazón que su esfuerzo pudiera cobijar a su familia, pero ella era muy consciente de que una vez finalizado todo, no se podrían dar el lujo de liberar magos que pudieran considerarse peligroso.

Merlín, esperaba en su corazón que sus padres no hubieran cavado una tumba tan honda.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: quería aclarar que sé que no fue Daphne quien atacó a Hermione, pero, en la cabeza de Draco quiere venganza así no sea contra el directo responsable y lo único que tiene a mano es a Astoria,


	16. Chapter 15 demons

¡hola a todas(os)! Quiero contarles que este capítulo lo escribir el martes, fueron más o menos 4 horas y puedo decirles que hasta el momento es el que mas me ha gustado, de verdad, siento que es el más desgarrador de todos. Estoy verdaderamente orgullosa del resultado y espero que ustedes lo disfruten y lo sientan tanto como yo disfruté y sentí cuando estaba escribiéndolo.

Una de las hermosas chicas que siempre alegra mi día y deja un comentario me dijo que "no sabía porqué este fic no era tan comentado si tenía una buena trama", después de leerte aparte de sentirme profundamente agradecida por esas palabras, me quedé un rato pensándolo y creo que posiblemente se deba los primero capítulos que fueron un poco locos y muy pesados para algunos lectores sensibles que quizá desistieron de continuar leyendo y, esto no lo digo al aire, las cifras de lectura lo dicen, el primer capítulo tiene unas 700 visitas, mientras que los demás no tienen más de 200. Con eso y todo, no cambiaría lo que escribí al principio, siento que era necesario para poder entender las personalidades de los personajes.

De otro lado, en algún momento pensé redimir a Pansy y que se enamorará de Harry, sin embargo, pensé que ello no iría muy bien con el universo oscuro que les planteo, además, esta aquello que mate a Pansy al inicio del fic XD. Draco no es bueno, pero tampoco es perverso, Draco es una especie de víctima de las circunstancias, adaptarse o morir, él simplemente decidió sobrevivir incluso si para hacerlo tenía que renunciar a su conciencia y, ello está tan interiorizado que no le importa lastimar siempre y cuando aquello lo beneficie

Ahora, este capítulo no hubiera resultado así sin el siguiente Playlist (realmente espero que se den la oportunidad de escucharlo, esto me inspiró un montón, incluso el nombre de este capítulo es por una de esas canciones):

Primer momento DRACO X HERMIONE: Demons de Imagine Dragons

LUNA X ALEXANDER: I'll never love again del sountrack de a star is born

THEODORE X ASTORIA: Russian roulette de Rihanna

HARRY: Born to die de Lana del Rey

Momento final DRACO X HERMIONE: chaising cars de Snow Patrol

Este ha sido el "comentario del autor" más lago, pero espero se animen a leerlo. Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo:

 **Capítulo 15. En el calor de la mirada es donde lo demonios se esconden.**

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas en donde la chica había estado en periodos de conciencia e inconciencia, pero en los periodos de conciencia solo gritaba y lloraba, ella no estaba lucida. Cuando dormía su ceño siempre estaba fruncido y una que otra lágrima escapaba de sus fuertes ojos cerrados. Suspiró mientras tiraba violentamente el libro en su regazo, apoyo su codo contra su rodilla y descansó sus sienes sobre los dedos de su mano, aquello lo estaba matando. Había trazado una rutina en la cual se quedaba el mayor tiempo en aquel sofá frente a la cama, esperando el día que efectivamente recobrará la cordura, se había negado a aceptarlo, pero luego fue demasiado evidente, la necesitaba, ella era quien tenía el último pedazo de su alma.

Draco - su postura se enderezó con el sonido de su voz y sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella, no sabía en qué momento ella había despertado y se había apoyado contra la cabecera de la cama. La miró con cautela evaluando si de un momento a otro entraría de nuevo al negro de la inconciencia, pero, aquello no sucedió

Draco – volvía a decir ella, su mirada parecía atormentada y parecía sentirse incomoda en su propia piel. Él, incapaz de formular alguna respuesta o siquiera emitir una palabra se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a envolver el cuerpo de la castaña, abrazándola fuerte, quería estar seguro de que ella no desaparecería o que aquello era un sueño, descansó su quijada sobre el cabello rebelde de ella y exhalo con alivio.

Draco – escuchó de nuevo pero esta vez sintió como las manos de ella se situaban en su pecho y hacían una pequeña fuerza para apartarlo un poco. Él entendiendo el gesto se separó de ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos descansando su frente contra la de ella y cerrando los ojos, rozando apenas los labios rosados y cálidos que se habían vuelto tan necesarios para él.

Necesito que hagas Legeremancia conmigo – él se separó de inmediato y endureció la mirada en un gesto de desaprobación.

No, no lo haré Hermione, llevas más de una semana inconsciente, no puedo verte de nuevo así – los recuerdos de la chica luchando en sus sueños o gritando cuando despertaba le vinieron a la mente y aquello hizo que su mirada se oscureciera.

No pido tu permiso Malfoy, si pudiera hacerlo yo misma lo haría – ella estaba llena de determinación y allí supo que, si él no hacía lo que ella le pedía, ella saldría a buscar alguien que sí lo hiciera, pero no se quedaría sin respuestas.

Puedo hacerte daño, estas muy débil, la Legeremancia te hará daño – pese a saber la respuesta de la chica, intentó de nuevo convencerla de no hacerlo.

Necesito hacerlo, no importa lo que me cueste – ella puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de él la acarició con su pulgar – sé que te preocupas, pero necesito saber qué es lo que está sellado en mi memoria, creo que es algo importante.

Empezaremos mañana – dijo suspirando con frustración, luego vio la sonrisa de ella y sus ojos se volvieron de un plateado brillante como el oro blanco, no servía de nada negarlo, ella era la cosa más valiosa en su oscura y atormentada vida.

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

Allí estaba ella, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando la luna que se reflejaba en sus cabellos casi plateados, parecía una ninfa inalcanzable, era como si toda la pureza del mundo estuviera siendo resguardado en su cuerpo esperando que la guerra terminara.

¿Es un Nargle?, les gusta subirse a mi espalda sin que yo me dé cuenta – ella lo miró y sonrió con dulzura para luego intentar ver su espalda. Él se acercó y quitó la criatura imaginaria de la espalda de ella, para luego tomar asiento frente a ella. Su mirada lo calmaba le hacía creer que las cosas podrían mejorar.

¿por qué sigues despierta Luna? – la chica le sonrió mientras se giraba a ver de nuevo el paisaje nocturno.

La ves aún en tus sueños ¿verdad Alex? – él se tensó mientras la mirada de ella se apagaba un poco – las hadas me han dicho que ella está bien, tranquila –

Yo.. yo – su boca se secó, aquello era cierto, recordaba lo hermosa que era y los sentimientos que despertó en él, pero sobre todo la recordaba llena de sangre, mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus ojos. La culpabilidad hacía mella en él impidiéndole dormir. Un día vagando por el cuartel en una de sus tantas noches de insomnio la había visto, en el mismo lugar en el que ahora estaban y la imagen lo había llenado de paz, desde ese día, sin ser realmente consciente había desarrollado el hábito de verla a la distancia, porque aquello lo llenaba de calidez y esperanza.

No fue tu culpa Alex – ella tomó una de las manos de él y lo miro con aquellos ojos azules que eran como el mar calmo – no debes castigarte.

Luna yo.. yo – quería decirle lo que ella lograba en él, que su presencia era como una brisa fresca que renovaba su ánimo, que solo una sonrisa le llenaba el corazón y le daba paz – no mueras por favor – los ojos de ella se abrieron en sorpresa para luego volverse cálidos.

No lo haré – ella entrelazó sus manos mientras descansaba su sobre sus rodillas las cuales estaban recogidas contra su pecho mientras seguía viendo la luna llena, tan grande y brillante. Los dos callaron, no se necesitaban palabras, aquel día un juramento se había sellado entre ellos.

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

La habitación estaba oscura, todas las cortinas estaban cerradas mientras una pequeña figura se hacía un ovillo en el centro de la gran cama, sus cabellos rubios se desplegaban por el colchón mientras las lágrimas recorrían el camino seco que había trasado las anteriores, estaba consciente pero vacía, estaba allí, pero quería morir, ella no tenía control sobre nada en su vida. Escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente y su cuerpo se paralizó, sus músculos se tensaron y por un segundo dejo de respirar mientras su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, instintivamente se abrazó con más fuerza a sus piernas y enterró la cara en el colchón mientras contaba los segundos esperando el dolor, sin embargo, no llegó, no se había dado cuenta, pero temblaba, era visible su miedo volcado en los temblores de su cuerpo.

El hombre había cerrado la puerta y estaba parado en el umbral de la misma, lo que vio hizo que un pequeño temblor surcara su cuerpo, sabía que ella no estaba bien, era consciente que los malos tratos debían haber hecho mella en ella, sin embargo, verla temblar enrollada en sí misma mientras escondía su rostro era más de lo que esperó. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a ella. La chica respiraba entrecortadamente y enterraba con más esfuerzo la cara en el colchón, parecía un animal indefenso, a la espera de ser maltratado, un latido irregular se adueñó del corazón de él y su mirada verde oliva se oscureció, mientras se formaba un nudo en su garganta. De la mujer altiva y hermosa que recordaba no quedaba nada.

Astoria, no te haré daño – lentamente fue acercando su mano a uno se sus hombros desnudos tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, pero antes siquiera de alcanzar a rozar efectivamente la piel porcelana, ella se enderezó y se pegó contra el cabecero de la cama. Realmente era un animal indefenso. Su mirada azul, antes tierna y brillante, ahora solo destilaba terror.

Astoria, vengo a ayudarte, cálmate – el levantó sus manos para que ella pudiera verlas y se acercó lentamente depositando en el camino en una mesa cercana a la cama su varita, luego se sentó a su lado, notaba como los músculos de la mujer se tensaban aún más, pero en su mirada apareció la duda y la confusión.

¿Theodore? – él le sonrió, fue una sonrisa apagada, llena de lastima, llena de compasión hacía la mujer frente a él.

Astoria, no tengo mucho tiempo – luego sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un frasco que contenía un líquido rojo, ella lo miró interrogante – no sé si lograras salir de aquí con vida – dijo sincero mientras su voz se fracturaba – no puedo hacer mucho por ti ahora mismo – luego lentamente descorchó el frasquito y se lo extendió – pero puedo ayudarte a no engendrar a otro Malfoy – ella lo miró con entendimiento, vio su rostro y luego la botella que le extendía, sentía duda, tenía miedo y ¿si él se daba cuenta que había tomado una poción anticonceptiva? El ojiverde pareció entender sus dudas y con sumo cuidado tomó una de las manos de ella y deposito el frasco – te haré un hechizo que borrará los rastros de la poción de tu cuerpo. No habrá forma que él lo sepa – vio como la chica sin pensarlo pasaba rápidamente el líquido rojo sin hacer ninguna mueca de disgusto, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de agradecimiento.

¿porqué? – él se preguntaba lo mismo desde que había empezado a estudiar los hábitos de Malfoy y se había percatado del tiempo que pasaba en la habitación donde estaba Granger. En su subconsciente se había enterrado la idea de entregarle ese halo de esperanza en forma de botella a la chica.

Tu hermana hace lo posible por sacarte. Resiste un poco más – los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas mientras asentía suavemente. Él caminó hacía su varita y luego sin decir una sola palabra una luz violeta salió de la misma y envolvió el pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Luego sin mediar una palabra más salido de la habitación mientras la imagen de ella temblando se tatuaba en su memoria y la determinación latente de sacarla de allí se enterró en su corazón.

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras un hilo gris se iba desprendiendo de su sien, cuando sintió que había terminado de sacar el recuerdo de su mente, abrió sus parpados dejando al descubierto dos orbitas verdes perdidas en el espació, luego tomó un frasco frente a él y depositó el recuerdo mientras ponía una etiqueta "Theodore Nott", luego levitó un cofre de madera cerrado con magia e introdujo el frasco junto con muchos otros que ya se encontraban allí, sacó uno de ellos y miró la etiqueta fijamente "Memoria perdida, Hermione", sus ojos se oscurecieron con una clara tristeza marcada en ellos, mientras el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más fuerte, él estaba seguro que él iría al infierno, no importaba el porqué de sus decisiones, lo único que importaba era el daño sufrido por terceros que él cargaba a sus espaldas. Volvió a depositar el frasco en la caja y la levitó de regreso al hueco abierto en la pared que luego se selló como si no hubiera nada detrás de ella. Luego sacó un pergamino y tomó una pluma.

" _Amada,_

 _Siempre dijiste que cargarías conmigo el peso del mal que he tenido que infligir en las personas que sinceramente amo, pero, jamás dejaría que hicieras eso. Me llevaré mis demonios a la tumba y te alejaré de ellos, los apresaré en mi mente y mi alma, lo único que deseo ganar de esta guerra es tu paz y redención, la tranquilidad de tu corazón._

 _Los recuerdos son una fuente importante de la memoria histórica, y muchos de ellos están encerrados en los lugares menos esperados._

 _El tacto de tu piel es el único remedio que duerme mi cuerpo y mente durante un periodo de tiempo que me permita dejar en libertad mis demonios, aunque luego deba volver a atraparlos y encerrarlos en el calor de mi mirada._

 _He deseado muy pocas cosas en mi vida. Nunca tuve muchas expectativas de felicidad, desde una muy joven edad experimenté muy poco de ese dulce néctar y tú, entre todas las personas a mi alrededor eres quien más lo ha hecho posible, por ello, si aún puedo desear algo antes de desaparecer, si aún puedo obtener una sola recompensa, si aún pese a todo el daño que he causado puedo pedir un deseo, será únicamente tu felicidad. La felicidad de la única mujer que me enseñó a amar._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _Harry"_

Al soltar la pluma enrollo el pergamino y lo selló mientras los depositaba en uno de los cajones de su escritorio con otros más. Sentía que el final se acercaba, sentía que la conclusión de todo aquello estaba cerca y pese al miedo que se encajaba en su cuerpo, sentía un gran alivio. Sabía que las cicatrices que dejaría la guerra en todos sus participantes serian profundas, pero esperaba de corazón que pudieran ser sanadas y que hubiera una mejor vida después de toda aquella oscuridad, luego pensó en su amiga, aquella mujer fuerte que se había desmoronado luego de aquel fatídico día, luego de una cadena de hechos que la habían hecho perder la cordura. No le importaba como fuera su camino, pero esperaba que este la llevara a obtener un poco de paz, incluso si esa paz era a costa de la no redención y el infierno después de la muerte y, estaba muy seguro de que ella pensaba lo mismo, estaba seguro de que ella ya había tomado una decisión.

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

Tenía su varita en alto mientras lanzaba una serie de encantamientos en la habitación, necesitaba asegurarse que nadie pudiera entrar ni escuchar nada de lo que allí sucedía. Cuando sintió que era lo suficientemente seguro se giró y vio a la castaña sentada en el sillón que solía ocupar cuando había llegado allí. Mirándolo con determinación. Sabía que era inútil tratar de convencerla, así que solo la miró fijamente. Hacía un tiempo había descubierto de manera cruel, más para ella que para él, que su dolor lo desgarraba por dentro, así que la idea de infringírselo lo hacía sentirse miserable, pero no tenía opción, de no hacerlo, estaba seguro de que encontraría la forma de irse y buscar quien estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla.

¿Éstas segura de esto? – ella lo miró sin rastro de temor en sus ojos.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces has preguntado lo mismo – su ceño se frunció sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente – y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, SI – él soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones mientras cerraba los ojos por un minuto, luego levantando la varita la apunto hacia ella.

¡Legeremens! – vio como ella caía al suelo y enterraba las uñas en este mientras él se adentraba como una bala en su cabeza, vio todo, cuando había llegado, cuando la lastimó, el día que había descubierto su extraño vinculo. Luego sus recuerdos saltaron al día en que ella encontró muertos a sus padres, el día en que huyó con sus amigos, luego vio cuando ella hechizaba a Potter y se iba mientras el solo la miraba y allí encontró una barrera, intensificó su intrusión escuchando de fondo los gritos de ella, sabía que no podía parar, ella no se lo permitiría. Vio un pequeño resquicio de su memoria perdida, en ella él estaba mirándola al otro lado del salón, con su máscara plateada puesta, escombros y fuego la rodeaban mientras un cuerpo se interponía entre ellos, ella parecía petrificada. Luego sintió como la chica perdía el conocimiento y la levantó del suelo frio en el que estaba. Sus manos estaban sangrando debido a que ella había clavado las uñas en el piso al sentir el dolor de su intrusión, curó sus manos y luego la dejó tendida en la cama, mientras la veía con expresión calma. Él había participado en tantas masacres que no recordaba aquel específico momento o tal vez solo había pretendido no hacerlo. El miedo se clavó en sus facciones y su corazón empezó a latir desbocado. No había manera alguna de convencerla de no seguir con aquello, la determinación que ella le mostró se lo indicaba así que temió, por primera vez en su vida se sintió asustado.

Caminó en dirección a la habitación contigua donde estaba su closet, vio el retrato de su madre, seguramente ella estaría orgullosa de él en aquel momento, aunque él se sintiera aterrorizado de descubrir su mayor debilidad, lo que sería su perdición. Tomó el anillo que estaba en una cajita junto al retrato de su madre y luego con su barita abrió un cofre que estaba depositado en el rincón más alto de aquel lugar, sostuvo un guardapelo en sus manos, era una hermosa pieza tallada en oro blanco, con una esmeralda en forma de corazón engarzada entre espinas. Inhalo lentamente y luego exhalo, sabía que ella no se vería afectada por aquello debido a que su voluntad y espíritu estaban tan rotos que no había nada más que quebrar, sin embargo, sabía que, si aquello terminaba, ella jamás sería la misma, pero podría reconstruirse al menos al punto de estar en paz con su existencia. Caminó hacía la repisa donde estaban las copas de whiskey de fuego y se sirvió un vaso hasta el tope, luego caminó al sillón que había ocupado durante todos los días de inconciencia de ella y la miró con melancolía, mientras bebía, tratando de calmar los demonios que se agolpaban en su interior. Era definitivo ella era su perdición, aquello era su castigo por todo el daño que había y seguiría infringiendo, por todo el daño que se había atrevido a hacerle a ella y, de alguna forma, una pequeña esperanza de redención se clavó en su cuerpo, sin embargo, necesitaba estar seguro en caso de que todo terminara mal, de haber hecho al menos una cosa por ella, devolverle un poco de lo que ella le había dado. Levanto su varita y un rayo azul Salió de ella en dirección a la frente de la chica, luego la luz azul paró y su brazo cayó colgando a un lado de cuerpo mientras una solitaria lagrima se habría camino por su mejilla, solo una, solo se permitiría aquello.


	17. Chapter 16 reencontrando la humanidad

¡hola a todas(os)! No saben desde hace cuánto estoy intentando subir este capítulo, siempre que me sentaba a terminar de escribirlo me surgía algo, pero, finalmente lo logré. En ese orden de ideas siento que este capitulo es como la transición al nudo de la historia, realmente espero que lo disfruten. Alguien anónimamente comentó que le parecía asqueroso lo que su servidora escribía, no puedo decir que me haya hecho sentir mal porque, desde un principio aclaré que iba a tener un contenido bastante pesado y era obvio, ya que el fic es clasificación M, que NO hablaba de escenas de sexo solamente. En fin, siento mucho si hiero ciertas susceptibilidades, nuevamente NO recomiendo su lectura a personas que consideren asqueroso el asunto de las violaciones y la violencia física, quiero aclarar que estoy en contra de todos esos delitos. Así mismo, quiero decirle a esa persona, anónima, que yo no estoy enferma, solo uso mi licencia creativa a mi antojo y no soy la primera en hacer fics con este tipo de contenido pesado, sin embargo, ese comentario hizo que mi teoría del porqué del poco éxito del fic se hiciera más fuertes.

Debo decir que veo algunas lecturas reflejadas en favoritos, pero, realmente me gustaría tener mas comentarios, no saben lo mucho que nutre el alma de quien escribe.

Dicho lo anterior, he estado pensando en un nuevo fic, llevo dándole vueltas a mi cabeza desde hace dos meses, luego de ver una película. Me pican las manos por empezar a escribir, pero, me dije a mí misma, NO, debes terminar el que ya tienes antes de pensar en otro.

Ahora, sin más preámbulo, el capítulo:

 **Capítulo 16. Reencontrando la humanidad.**

El peso de la verdad acerca de aquel día había caído sobre él, aunque aún no tenía el recuerdo completo que estaba sellado en la memoria de ella podía redondearlo con el propio. Seguía sentado frente a la cama donde ella estaba inconsciente, mientras servía otro trago de whiskey, sus ojos le picaban de manera molesta y ¡rayos! en aquel momento deseaba él mismo hacerle un Obliviate para que olvidara la idea de buscar lo que escondía su memoria, estaba seguro de que aquello no terminaría bien, aquello definitivamente no terminaría bien.

En medio de su ensimismamiento notó que la chica ya había despertado y que lo miraba fijamente, ninguno dijo nada, él sabía que ella estaba confundida por el entrecortado recuerdo que ella había recuperado. Un trago más de whiskey quemó su garganta, mientras su mirada seguía enfocada en ella.

No entiendo – ella se fijó en que los ojos de él estaban muy rojos, además, parecía que algo lo agobiaba - ¿qué te sucede?

Necesito pedirte algo Granger – su mente era un mar de contradicciones, ¿debía dejar que ella recordara sola? o ¿debía contarle lo que él sabía de ese incidente cortado en su memoria? La verdad sea dicha, él tenía miedo. La realidad que recayó en sus hombros era tal, sabía que aquel recuerdo sería bastante doloroso y lo descubrió, seguía siendo egoísta, no la perdería hasta que aquello fuera ineludible. Incluso pensó en guardar la parte de su memoria para sí mismo, ella quizá nunca lo sabría, pero, aquel pedazo de alma molesta que reposaba en su interior y que inevitablemente había empezado a pertenecer a ella lo obligaba a ser honesto, a su debido tiempo.

Pareces agobiado ¿qué es lo que quieres pedirme? – ella se levantó del lugar que ocupaba en la cama y se sentó en el regazo de él, quien al sentir su calor abandonó el licor que hasta ahora lo había acompañado y la atrajo hacía él de manera posesiva.

Hermione, nunca he trato de mostrarme como una buena persona, siempre te he dicho lo dañado que estoy – él tomó la barbilla de la chica con su mano libre y la atrajo hacía él dejando su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

Lo sé, tampoco quiero…

Cállate, déjame terminar – la chica lo miró desconcertada. En el tiempo que habían compartido juntos nunca lo había visto tan consternado ¿habría visto algo en su memoria? – quiero que lo recuerdes siempre, no soy una buena persona, carezco de conciencia y el único pedazo que aún tengo de alma está allí por ti – luego la besó, pero aquel beso fue diferente a todos, era suave, lento, era como si el estuviera tratando de decirle que ella era importante para él. Quería demostrarle que no era solo lujuria, había dejado de serlo hace mucho tiempo. A ella aquel beso le aceleró el pulso, y la hizo sentirse completa, la hizo pensar que aún podría tener algo después de la guerra, que quizá podrían simplemente desaparecer.

Yo tampoco lo soy – él tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando ella hablo rosando sus labios – aquella mujer de principios que era murió, ahora solo quiero tener mi verdad – ella había decido escarbar en sus memorias porque necesitaba aquello, necesitaba enfrentar lo que sea que habían sellado en su mente, necesitaba que valiera la pena el sacrificio de sus padres. Ella aún no sabía porque Dumbledore le había dicho que era importante, pero creía firmemente que para descubrirlo debía buscar los fragmentos sellados en su memoria. Él la hizo levantarse y la llevó al sillón frente a la chimenea obligándola a sentarse.

Debes devolverle esto a Andromeda – él le entrego la caja negra que había visto cuando recién había llegado allí, ella lo tomó sin entender – realmente deseo cumplir la última voluntad de mi madre y para ti será más fácil llegar a ella – ella realmente sentía que él sabía algo que ella desconocía, parecía que se estaba despidiendo, parecía estar resignado a lo inevitable.

No entiendo – fue lo único que se cerebro confundido atinó a decir mientras miraba la cajita negra que ahora reposaba en sus manos.

Necesito que confíes en mí Hermione, incluso cuando dudes de hacerlo, quiero que recuerdes este momento y confíes en mí – la confusión en los ojos de la chica creció, por loco que sonara ella confiaba en él y necesitaba entender.

Yo.. yo, Draco ¿qué sucede? – ella aparto la caja y tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos - ¿qué te está atormentado? – los ojos de él se oscurecieron, había decidido de forma egoísta que mantendría oculto lo que sabía hasta que fuera inevitable que la verdad saliera a flote, sin embargo, necesitaba hacer aquello, en ese momento cuando aún gozaba de su afecto y su confianza.

Solo confía en mí, pase lo que pase Hermione, necesito que confíes en mí en lo que estoy haciendo y diciendo en este momento, necesito que solo lo aceptes y no hagas más preguntas – ella se alejó de él mientras pensaba. Era el hombre que más daño le había hecho pero también era el único que entendía lo que sentía, era la única persona que no esperaba repararla, era el único que aceptaba su alma con todos los golpes que tenía e inevitablemente se respondió que pasara lo que pasara él siempre sería dueño de ella.

Lo haré – fue lo único que respondió, luego vio como tomaba otra caja mucho más grande que la anterior y la abría. Un hermoso collar con una gran esmeralda rodeada de diamantes apareció frente a sus ojos, vio como él la sacaba de allí y la miraba.

Antes de morir Pansy me dijo que "viviera y amara", no sabía cómo hacer eso, aún no lo sé, Pero, al pensar en sus palabras, siento que esto – haciendo referencia a su extraña relación – es lo más cercano a eso y, esto es la prueba de ello – ella se quedó viendo fijamente el objeto mientras él se acercaba para ponérselo.

No puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado – vio como sonreía, pero era una sonrisa apagada, sardónica.

Si, es mucho, pero no por las piedras preciosas – ella no entendió aquello, él aprovechando su confusión puso el collar sobre su cuello y con la punta de su varita lo apuntó – sabrás a qué me refiero cuando sea el momento- ella sin entenderlo intento quitárselo pero fue imposible, en cuanto tocó el broche sintió como sus dedos se quemaban – no me subestimes Granger.

No puedo aceptar esto ¡quítamelo! – el ceño de ella se encontraba fruncido mientras la sonrisa pícara de él había desaparecido para tornar su cara seria mientras la miraba fijamente.

Confía en mí Granger – y ella sin saber por qué decidió callar y solo asentir, luego recobrando el rostro jovial que había tenido fijó su vista en el retrato de su madre – madre, creo que tu cariño no fue del todo desperdiciado – y en su mente pensó que aquella era su forma de redimirse por el inmenso dolor que le había causado.

Aquella noche la hizo suya, pero no de la forma en la siempre lo hacía, esta vez quiso recorrerla lentamente, asegurándose de poder recordar cada parte de su cuerpo, cada sonido y curvatura de su espalda, cada suspiro, quiso asegurarse de tener su imagen clara para cuando ella se hubiera ido de su lado. Él aquella noche quiso asegurare de que ella supiera que el pedazo de su alma que aún estaba allí le pertenecía solo a ella, a la mujer que le había enseñado el significado de las palabras que su amiga le dijo en el lecho de su muerte.

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

Desde que Granger había despertado, Theodore había descubierto que el hombre no abandonaba la habitación que compartía con ella, él sospechaba que la situación daría un giro inesperado. Uno de esos días, entrando a Malfoy Manor, lo vio salir de la mansión enfundado en su capa negra y aquello lo extrañó debido a que él no estaba informado de que existiera alguna misión en marcha, sin embargo, decidió aprovechar el reciente descubrimiento y corrió al interior de la mansión hasta estar parado frente a la puerta de la habitación perteneciente a la desdichada señora Malfoy.

Él entro a la habitación y la encontró abrazada a sus piernas frente a la chimenea, por el leve temblor que percibió en ella supo que sabía de su presencia en la habitación, sin embargo, ella no giró su cuerpo.

Soy yo Astoria – inmediatamente recibió respuesta, ella había enfocado sus brillantes ojos azueles en él y se había levantado quedando frente a él – creo que hay una manera en que puedes escapar – los ojos de ella se iluminaron mientras se acercaba a él.

He estado visitando la biblioteca de los Malfoy y descubrí que la casa ayudará a cualquier Malfoy que se encuentre en peligro a salir – los ojos de la chica se apagaron mientras ella caminaba a donde había estado antes y volvía a abrazar sus piernas, de nuevo perdida en la bruma de la soledad - ¿qué sucede Astoria? – se acercó a ella y se agachó a su altura y pudo ver sus ojos cristalizados y perdidos mientras las llamas de la chimenea se reflejaban en ellos.

Esta casa no me reconoce como la señora Malfoy – el ceño del hombre se frunció mientras se sentaba al lado de ella recostado contra el sofá.

No entiendo ¿cómo es posible eso? – él había leído en aquel libro que había dos formas en las cuales una mujer podría ser reconocida de esa forma, la primera por matrimonio, la antigua unión de sangre que se hacía en la ceremonia y, la segunda, cuando el heredero Malfoy se prendía a una mujer de tal forma que en su interior la reconociera como tal, pese a la inexistencia del vínculo – tú estás casada con él.

Los Malfoy están muertos Theodore . Él puede hacer las cosas como quiera – ella levanto su vista y enfoco el rostro de él mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla – Malfoy no es estúpido, no me daría una herramienta para huir – y allí fue cuando el entendimiento calló sobre él como un valde de agua fría. Él solo se había casado con ella con un ritual común y corriente de unión mágica, pero no había hecho el ritual de sangre de su familia y él, definitivamente jamás consideraría a Astoria como algo más que un instrumento de tortura psicológica sobre Daphne. Apretó los puños de sus manos y se sintió enojado.

Mírame Astoria – aquello lo dijo mientras tomando suavemente el rostro de la chica lo giró hacía él – necesitas mantenerte fuerte, saldrás de aquí – su mirada se dirigió a sus labios, tan rosados, tan atrayentes y no pudo evitarlo, se acercó y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlos se detuvo, congelándose ante la tensión en el cuerpo de ella que lo veía asustada y, cuando estaba a punto de separarse, ella cerró los ojos y rozo sus labios en una clara intención de dejarlo continuar.

Él, incapaz de resistir la fuerte a tracción que ella le provocaba empezó el beso mientras la atraía hasta dejarla posada sobre su regazo, su lengua rozo los labios de ella pidiendo permiso para profundizar el contacto y ella aceptó, aceptó que él explorara su boca y la hiciera recordar que el contacto entre un hombre y una mujer no siempre era detestable, la hizo recordar el sentimiento cálido que se instala en el cuerpo cuando el contacto es consensuado, como el corazón se acelera pidiendo más de la otra persona. Luego la falta de aire los hizo separarse, aun rozando sus labios y respirando entrecortadamente. Él tenía sus manos sosteniendo posesivamente la cadera de ella, mientras ella enterraba las suyas en el cabello castaño de él. Lentamente abrió sus ojos azules y los fijo en los verdes de él. Aquello era una promesa tácita, ella sabía que él haría lo posible por sacarla de aquel infierno y en ese momento encontró un ancla que le permitiera no perderse a sí misma.

Él incapaz de romper aquel momento, solo la soltó mientras le daba una última mirada que reflejaba determinación y salió de la habitación, dejándola con la férrea decisión de mantenerse cuerda, esperando pacientemente el próximo contacto con él.

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

Su espalda era tan suave, tan tersa, ella era simplemente perfecta. No sabía en qué momento todo aquello había llegado a aquel punto, llegó a pensar que todos sus sentimientos era producto de la adrenalina que implicaba estar en medio de una guerra, luego, muy a su pesar descubrió que genuinamente se había enamorado de ella.

Ron, necesito que me prometas algo – ella había levantado y puesto sus antebrazos sobre su pecho mientras lo miraba fijamente –

No puedo prometer que haré lo que me pidas, puedo prometerte que lo intentaré, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos – ella pareció pensarlo por un momento y luego exhaló el aire retenido en sus pulmones.

Eso es suficiente en tiempos de guerra – luego se acercó al rostro de él pegando su frente a la suya y cerrando los ojos – mi familia. Si algo me sucede, protege a mi familia, en especial a mi hermana. Ella es estúpida e imprudente, pero ya pagó por ello.

Lo prometo – respondió con simpleza el hombre, pero, con toda la convicción de dar todo de sí para cumplir con ello.

Puede ser que mañana estemos muertos, por eso yo… - ella abrió de repente sus ojos y parecía querer decir algo, parecía tener una lucha interna acerca de exteriorizar lo que sea que pensaba.

También te amo Daphne – ella abrió los ojos a tope mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo. Las preguntas se agolparon en sus ojos pero sin decidirse por alguna en específico – te he observado, soy bastante observador pese a que pueda no parecer así. Yo he notado la forma en la que tus ojos se iluminan cada vez que llego de una misión vivo. De la misma forma como los míos lo hacen. He notado como me abrazas, siempre como si pudiera ser el último, como si no quisieras tener ningún arrepentimiento. Es la misma forma en la que decidí llevar mi vida.

Eres una caja de sorpresas Ron Weasley – expresó mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y su corazón se ensanchaba. Jamás pensó que en tiempos como aquel podría conocer a la persona que haría su corazón se desbocara – y te amo – ella depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios y luego volvió a apoyar su rostro sobre el pecho de él.

Y así permanecieron, pensando en qué debían disfrutar el regalo que el destino les había dado. Eran tiempos oscuros y peligrosos y cada pequeño pedazo de luz y esperanza debía ser aprovechada y guardada en la memoria como un tesoro. Perdidos en sus pensamientos estaban cuando unos golpes en la puerta los alertaron y una cabellera rojo fuego se asomó por la puerta.

Están atacando Londres – los ojos de todos se oscurecieron, aquello superaba cualquier otro ataque –

¿Malfoy? – no era necesario completar aquella pregunta, todos sabían cuál era su exacto sentido

Sí, está allí – las miradas de todos se conectaron un instante. Daphne se levantó y empezó a vestirse, frente a los ojos de los allí presentes. La desnudez carecía de importancia en tiempos como aquellos.

Tú también Ron – el chico se sorprendió mientras miraba a su hermana interrogante – es un ataque. Toda la ayuda es bienvenida – finalizó la chica mientras salía del lugar dejando a los amantes solos.

Una vez vestidos se dedicaron una última mirada acompañada de un beso. Sabían que podrían no volver, así que estaban determinados a no tener arrepentimientos. Aquello simplemente no funcionaba.

EN OTRO LUGAR

 _Una habitación oscura la rodeaba, allí estaba ella acurrucada en una esquina abrazando sus piernas, estaba en blanco, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y viajaban por su mejilla hasta perderse en su barbilla. Su mirada estaba vacía. Un pequeño resquicio de luz había entrado a la habitación pero ella seguía sin inmutarse, frente a ella un joven se agachó a su altura y empezó a acariciar con vehemencia su cabello, la mujer atornillada al piso pareció no percatarse, estaba perdida._

 _-Hermione, por favor – las palabras que soltó el hombre de pelo azabache estaban cargadas de dolor, parecía que en cualquier momento él también se quebraría._

 _Ella no decía nada, las lágrimas seguían bajando por su rostro y su cuerpo no se movía, parecía una estatua._

 _-Harry – el hombre se giró y vio como por la puerta se asomaba otra mujer – debes darle esto – extendió un frasco con un líquido violeta y el hombre lo tomó, luego suspiró hondamente y fijó su vista en el demacrado cuerpo frente a él, tomó su cabeza y la hizo hacía atrás mientras posicionaba el frasquito entre sus labios y la obligaba a tragar. Era una muñeca de trapo, parecía hacerlo perdido todo._

 _El hombre se levantó y dio una última mirada a la mujer que no se había movido ni un centímetro, se pasó con desespero las manos por su cabello dándole la espalda y recorriendo el camino de vuelta a la puerta._

 _-¿qué haremos? – dijo la mujer que le había extendido la botella_

 _-Esperar – dijo el moreno dando un último vistazo a su amiga_

 _-Ya hemos esperado un mes – el hombre salió de la habitación dejando en el aire una respuesta_

Hermione se levantó exaltada, su respiración era acelerada, puso su mano derecha en su pecho mientras con la izquierda tocaba el lado de la cama donde él siempre dormía. Estaba frio y vacío. Se pasó las manos por su rostro y notó el perlado sudor esparcido por su frente. Intentó tranquilizarse, quizá aquel había sido el fragmento más nítido de recuerdos que había tenido, desde que despertó después del incidente con George, sus memorias habían vuelto lentamente pero en forma de fotografías sin sentido, pasaban rápido, algunas tenían un leve movimiento y algún sonido, pero nada que pudiera encontrarle mayor sentido, sin embargo, aquel día había sido muy diferente. Había tenido un recuerdo de una escena completa, no eran simples fotos, era una escena completa de ella y de Harry.

Su pecho de encogió al recordar el rostro demacrado de quien hubiera sido su amigo. Se le veía agotado, triste, vacío. Se le vía como alguien que había aceptado su lugar y tan solo se había resignado. Parecía abatido de verla a ella en aquella forma. Ella por su parte parecía una muerta en vida.

Aquel recuerdo le puso la carne de gallina, había sido tan real. Solo llevaba una sesión de Legeremancia con Draco y, al parecer, estaba dando sus primeros frutos. De repente se sintió sobrecogida, sentía una tristeza tan grande que no sabía de dónde venía, sus ojos picaban con lágrimas deseosas de salir. Se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza, en aquel momento anhelaba el calor de él, de un movimiento reflejo llevó sus manos al collar que él le había puesto sobre el cuello y, pese a qué, lo que buscaba era sentirse cerca del él, de alguna extraña manera, tocar aquello la hacía sentir aún más vacía, sin vida. Separó su mano rápidamente como si el objeto quemara. Se rindió. Dejó que salieran libres. Una, dos, tres, luego perdió la cuenta de cuantas lágrimas había derramado antes de caer en la completa oscuridad.


	18. Chapter 17 Solo porque eres su amigo

¡hola a todas(os)! He intentado no demorarme tanto pero, a veces, la creatividad no fluye como se quisiera. En un grupo de Facebook de fans del Dramione al cuál me uní hoy, vi una publicación donde recomendaban mi historia. Estoy profundamente agradecida con la persona que lo hizo, me hace sentir muy honrada de que le haya gustado mi historia. En esa misma publicación dos personas que comentaron tenían la duda de si la historia se seguiría publicando, quiero decirles que sí, a veces puedo demorarme en actualizar pero lo hago y seguiré haciéndolo hasta llevar a su fin este relato que me ha costado un mundo.

En otras noticias, el capítulo pasado les conté que he tenido una nueva historia rondando mi mente, pero se centraría unos siglos atrás, en un mundo mágico aún gobernado por reyes ¿les suena la idea? Háganmelo saber en los comentarios.

En el capítulo anterior una chica me comentó que no lo entendió muy bien y que le gustaría corrigiera eso, mi idea con ese capítulo fue sembrar algunas dudas que más adelante se resolverán, pero no sé si quizá no lo habré hecho adecuadamente. A la persona que comentó te mandé un IMBOX agradeciéndote tu retroalimentación y exhortándote a profundizar tu opinión para que esta servidora pueda hacer la corrección de ser pertinente, espero puedas contestarme. Me gustaría que mis demás lectoras me contaran si también sintieron lo mismo al leer el capítulo anterior.

Ahora, sin más preámbulo, el capítulo:

 **CAPÍTULO 17. SOLO PORQUE ERES SU AMIGO.**

Humo, mucho humo se desprendía de los tejados y los árboles. Todo estaba sumido en el más profundo caos. A pocos pasos, una gran estructura blanca se erigía orgullosa e impávida.

Ingresó al edificio, muchos hombres se inclinaron a su paso. Los ojos grises del rubio eran como dos espadas de acero que podrían atravesar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. A paso decidido se internó en una habitación allí una gran oficina apareció ante sus ojos. Las paredes estaban llenas de libros, frente a él vio un escritorio que tenía seguro al menos un siglo de vida y un cuadro de la reina de Inglaterra – Muggle – con pose altiva y mirada dura. Estúpidos Muggles aun viviendo en una monarquía, aquello definitivamente debía probar su inferioridad. Su mente vagó a cierta castaña y aquello le hizo reconocer que no todos los Muggles eran estúpidos.

Giró su vista, y la enfocó en un hombre blanco, de cabello castaño, cuyos profundos ojos cafés despedían terror permanecía sentado mientras un encapuchado apuntaba con su varita.

Baja eso Gregory – el encapuchado lo hizo mientras salía de la habitación. El rubio con un movimiento de varita acercó una silla posándola justo en frente el hombre mayor y sentándose en ella - ¿cómo se llama? – sus palabras parecían amigables, como si de una conversación casual se tratara. Con calma, se quitó sus guantes negros y los puso elegantemente en su regazo mientras volvía la vista al castaño - ¿no fue clara mi pregunta? – su interlocutor pareció despertarse de su letargo y sus ojos se llenaron de falso valor.

Dígamelo usted, después de todo, es usted quien irrumpió en mi oficina – una sonrisa torcida se asomó en el rostro del rubio y sus ojos como dagas de clavaron en él haciéndolo temblar y encogerse en sí mismo.

¡vaya! ¡un Muggle valiente! – el chico paseó su varita entre sus dedos - ¡Bombarda! – el hechizo chocó de lleno contra el cuadro de la monarca y dejó un hueco en la pared haciendo saltar cenizas – espero que no te gustara mucho ese cuadro – su mirada divertida se posó de nuevo en el hombre que empezó a temblar perceptiblemente.

Anthony Blair – dijo quedamente

Señor Blair, no diré que es un placer conocerlo dadas las circunstancias – el rubio fijó sus ojos en la bandera de Inglaterra, era quizá de las pocas cosas que compartían magos y Muggles – soy Draco Malfoy y, la razón de mi visita es, como sospechará, matarlo – el moreno dejó de respirar por un segundo y luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

No puede hacerlo, el ministerio mágico y el Muggle tienen un acuerdo de paz firmado, no hemos violado el estatuto del secreto – alegó sin dejar de temblar, una explosión se escuchó afuera.

Creo que últimamente no ha tenido mucho contacto con el ministro mágico, claro que eso no me sorprende – el rubio caminó a la ventana y soltó una pequeña risa – es increíble como magos y muggles tienen la misma estrategia – una mirada jocosa se dirigió al hombre – acaban de morir aproximadamente 100 valientes soldados Muggles, todo por salvar su cabeza, una vida que vale por cien – aquello siempre le había parecido detestable – ¿en qué iba? ¡oh! ¡claro! Su poco contacto con el ministro de magia – con un movimiento de varita sirvió un trago y lo levitó hasta el otro ocupante de la habitación, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para que lo tomará, este, sabiendo que podría ser lo último que hiciera tomó el trago que se le ofrecía – el ministerio de magia ahora está dirigido por Lord Voldemort, quien no es muy amante de las personas como ustedes, así que hoy, decidimos tomar control del ministerio Muggle –

Los Aurores vendrán y morirá por su atrevimiento – él no parecía convencido de sus palabras pero aun así no tenía nada más que pudiera decir.

¡oh! ¡claro que vendrán! Bueno más bien la Orden del pajarraco vendrá – dio un vistazo por la ventana al exterior y luego se giró – de hecho ya están aquí, en fin, no hagamos esto mucho más largo, tengo cuentas que saldar con algunas personas allá afuera – levanto su varita y la apuntó hacía el hombre – debido a ello omitiré la tortura y seré benevolente, ¡qué afortunado ha sido! – luego con un sonrisa sádica en su rostro una luz verde se desprendió de su varita y dio de lleno al hombre cuyos ojos quedaron carentes de vida.

Había matado al Primer ministro de los Muggles, agradeció no haber recibido órdenes de matar a la vieja del retrato, al parecer, tanto el retrato como ella eran meros adornos. Los Muggles eran personas verdaderamente extrañas, aquella mujer era un adorno sumamente costoso, y él, que conocía de primera mano las extravagancias, le pareció aquello demasiado.

Al salir los rayos de colores iban de aquí para allá sin dar tregua. Sintió como una bala rozó su brazo y levantó su vista, vio francotiradores Muggles apostados en una torre, maldita gente sin instinto de supervivencia. Enfocó su vista en el hombre con el arma y luego formuló un Acio con su varita, el arma cayó a sus pies mientras el Muggle en el tejado se quedaba impávido levantándose. Él la tomó y apuntó al soldado que cayó como una hoja al viento del edificio, luego tiró el objeto con asco.

EN OTRO LUGAR

¡He dicho que retire a sus nombres! – la mirada verde del chico se oscureció. Miles de cuerpos desparramados alrededor de ellos sin vida representaban una imagen dantesca

Señor Potter, temo que esto ahora se ha vuelvo problema de las fuerzas armadas británicas – el miedo en los ojos del hombre era papable y su vista se fijaba en el trozo de madera que sostenía el chico – solo el General puede ordenar el retiro.

Para cuando decidan retirarlos habrán muerto todos – su ceño estaba fruncido y su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

Tenemos armas – fue la respuesta del hombre ante la exasperación del moreno.

¡Avada Kadavra ¡ - una sonrisa fatídica se apropió de los labios de Harry mientras posó su mirada de nuevo en el hombre que había quedado en shock – retire a sus hombre si no quiere verlos morir – un pequeño asentimiento bastó para que el moreno diera una última mirada y se fuera.

Maldita sea, aquello se había salido de control, si lograban salir de esa guerra, habría serias repercusiones por el incumplimiento del estatuto del secreto. No había forma de borrar aquello de la cabeza de los Muggles y lo más preocupante es que aquello definitivamente podía desencadenar en una cacería de brujas muy al estilo de Salem. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse de ello, o más bien, alguien se ocuparía de ello a su tiempo. Si es que Voldemort no vencía y acababa con cada Muggle a su paso.

El ministro está muerto – las noticias que trajo la voz a sus espaldas lo paralizaron.

¿cómo estás tan seguro? – al girarse se encontró con los ojos azules de George.

Acabo de ver a Malfoy salir del edificio del ministerio - el agarre sobre su varita se endureció. Aquello se estaba saliendo de control.

Hay que sacar a los Muggles, esa es la prioridad – el joven pelirrojo solo asintió y se devolvió sobre sus pasos.

Empezó su camino de nuevo, necesitaba desalojar aquel lugar. A lo lejos divisó las cabelleras de Daphne y Ginny, corrió hacía allí.

Daphne, Malfoy está aquí, concéntrate en buscarlo – dijo mientras giraba su visa hacía la pelirroja que con ese solo gesto entendió que debía hacer lo mismo.

Ve con ellas Ron – el escenario era bastante difícil, pese a que desde el inicio de la guerra se había convencido de no permitir que sus sentimientos por Ginny intervinieran, en aquel momento le fue imposible. Todo gritaba desastre y si podía hacer alguna mínima cosa para darle mayor protección lo haría. Lo conocía, él jamás se iría sin ella, sin ninguna de ellas.

Mientras tanto, las dos cabezas pelirrojas y la rubia se miraron unos a otros e hicieron un análisis previo de la situación, aquello pintaba mal. Si había sido difícil enfrentarse a Malfoy en las situaciones anteriores, aquella definitivamente iba a ser mucho peor.

Los gritos iban y venían, el miedo se olía en el aire, las miradas de los Muggles – quienes no entendían que pasaba – solo reflejaban desconcierto, ganas de huir. Los cuerpos caían como moscas, aquello era Dantesco. Las tres personas corrían tratando de encontrar su objetivo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que debían seguir, no podían detenerse por nadie, ni siquiera por aquellos Muggles sangrantes en el suelo que a su paso chillaban de dolor. Debían seguir, debían concentrarse en su misión, en ese momento, la delgada línea que separaba la magia y el mundo común se había roto, por ello, era urgente conseguir el Horrocrux restante, necesitaban parar todo aquello. Merlín se apiadara de sus almas.

Allí lo sintió, un fuerte golpe que se coló por su espalda, entre cada vertebra, dejándola sin aliento. Luego una pared dura cochó contra su magullado cuerpo. Sangre, sintió sangre bajando por su rostro, le costaba respirar, sin embargo, su cerebro seguía atento, tomó su varita y conjuró un hechizo protector y se levantó. Debía respirar, trató de tomar la mayor cantidad de aire y no lo obtuvo, lo siguiente que vio fue a Ronald estático, viéndola con horror y a Ginny a un par de metros inconsciente y frente a ella, alzándose orgulloso y peligroso estaba Draco Malfoy, sintió miedo, unas ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Aquello no podía ser bueno.

Qué gusto volver a verte Daphne – el hombre la rodeo como un león a su presa, mientras pasaba entre sus dedos su varita y sonreía de manera sádica – supe que has estado buscándome – la chica exhaló hondamente mientras levantaba su varita de manera casi imperceptible "casi" antes de poder terminar de decir el conjuro, su varita salió disparada a las manos del hombre – Oh no Daph, que son esos modales, ¡no se ataca a tus amigos!- luego vio como el chico quebró su varita y la tiró a sus pies.

Tú no eres mi amigo Malfoy – escupió con rabia mientras desviaba brevemente su mirada al pelirrojo que seguía inmóvil pero cuyos ojos destellaban con terror.

Claro que sí, es más, somos familia – canturreó el chico – soy tu cuñado ¿lo sabías? – el ceño de la chica se frunció con dolor corriendo en dirección a él –

Eres un maldito, ¡Astoria es inocente! – ella intentó encestar un golpe en la cara de él, pero este fue más rápido y tomó a la chica por lo brazos haciéndola parar en seco, dominando cada pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo.

Puedo asegurarte Daphne que Astoria ya no es inocente – la diversión se pintó en la mirada del rubio y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – y puedo asegurarte de que no lo disfrutó – esto último fue dicho mientras su rostro se endureció y la tiraba al piso haciéndola caer de manera estridente.

Weasley, voy a permitirte ver – dijo mientras hacía un leve movimiento de varita – e interactuar, será muy divertido – la locura salía por los poros del hombre, la razón había sido escondida, la venganza se servía en aquel momento.

Aléjate de ella maldito Mortifago – una carcajada salió despedida de los labios del rubio, pero esta prontamente fue cortada y una mirada vacía y peligrosa fue dirigida al pelirrojo.

Deberías estar agradecido que encontré a esta perra primero, en realidad buscaba a la copia zanahoria – dijo con odio – tiene que pagar.

¿pagar? ¿por ser traidor a la sangre? - la mirada tan fría y letal como el acero no se desvió ni un milímetro

Pagar por casi matar a Hermione – las declaraciones dejaron helado al pelirrojo quien boqueaba sin saber que decir – si Weasel, el maldito de tu hermano casi la mata – la ira se veía reflejada en la mirada de él. Podía notar en los ojos de Malfoy su enojo ¿podía ser posible que tuviera sentimientos por Hermione? Aquello no podía ser, Hermione jamás alentaría eso.

¿Pretendes que crea que te enamoraste de una sangre sucia Malfoy? Además, la sangre sucia que más odiaste en tu vida – una risa burlona se adueñó del rostro del ojiazul después de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Ese no es tu problema comadreja – luego giró su vista en la mujer que veía desde el suelo confundida, levantando su varita frente a ella

¿crees que realmente Hermione te ama? Ella jamás amaría a alguien como tú – sin voltearse a verlo el rubio, aún con varita en alto respondió:

La Hermione de hace unos años jamás lo hubiera hecho – luego un rayo de color oscuro salió por la punta de su varita y chocó con el pecho de la rubia haciéndola soltar un grito que rasgó su garganta – la que llegó a Malfoy Manor sin alma, esa sí – concluyó sin aminorar el hechizo.

La voz se escapó de la garganta del pelirrojo cuando escuchó el grito desgarrador, sus ojos se posaron en ella observando cómo se retorcía en el piso y sus uñas siempre perfectas se clavaban con fuerza en el piso ocasionando que sangraran.

Para por favor Malfoy – no le importaba si debía arrodillarse, la estaba matando – para ¡por favor! – pero nada hizo que aquello acabara. Los gritos de la rubia habían disminuido pero no era por que el dolor lo hubiera hecho, se debía a que, sus cuerdas vocales estaban casi destruidas y ello pudo constatarse cuando un borbotón de sangre surgió por su boca.

Disfruta el espectáculo Weasley – intentaba desesperadamente moverse, todo aquello parecía estar pasando en cámara lenta, el rostro desfigurado por el dolor de su novia hizo que su respiración se cortara.

Por favor, por favor, piensa en Herm, por favor – sus suplicas se cortaron por las gotas que emanaban se sus ojos. Un nudo se adueñó de su garganta impidiendo que pudiera gritar, se sentía indefenso, cuanto daría por cambiar de lugar con ella en ese instante.

No te equivoques comadreja, el que ella me importe no quiere decir que alguien más lo haga- luego el hechizo se detuvo y la rubia cayó al piso – pero has tocado una fibra en mi interior, seré más benevolente – el aire se escapó por un segundo de los pulmones de Ron, expectante, esperanzado de que él hubiera decidido parar, las lágrimas estaban retenidas en sus ojos, ansiosas - ¡Avada Kadavra! – así fue como, de los ojos de la mujer que hasta hace unas pocas horas había tenido en sus brazos escapó la vida. Un grito salió de su garganta y sintió que había sido liberado del hechizo cayendo al suelo de rodillas. A lo lejos, entre su confusión vio como su Hermana que apenas había recobrado el conocimiento, miraba con horror la escena – dejaré que te lleves el cuerpo. Todo porque eres amigo de Hermione – luego vio como desapareció y a su alrededor todo se quedó en silencio.

Se arrastró como pudo al cuerpo de la rubia que yacía a unos cuantos metros de él, al llegar, el tacto de su piel fría y suave lo recibió. La verdad lo golpeó aún más fuerte y aquella pequeña esperanza de encontrarla tibia, de encontrarla viva se escapó de sus manos. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos. La tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó depositándola en su regazó. Era un abrazó fuerte, de aquellos con los que se intenta desesperadamente revivir a alguien. Sintió un leve cambio de clima pero no le importó.

Ginny quien se había quedado estática en su puesto mientras veía a su hermano arrastrarse hasta el cuerpo sin vida de la rubia. Sintió como sus ojos empezaban a escocer y un temblor recorrió su espina dorsal. Su hermano estaba allí abrazándola como si tuviera la esperanza que aquello la devolvería a él. Se obligó a reaccionar y acercándose a él lo tomó por el hombro y desapareció. Él parecía abstraído de la realidad, parecía no notar que habían vuelto a Grimmauld Place, la imagen la devastó. Sintió como era tomada por la espalda y arrastrada a un pecho conocido y no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia, necesitaba aquel calor.

La estancia estaba en silencio salvo por el sonido del llanto del hombre que aún sostenía fuertemente el cadáver, los allí presentes se miraban con tristeza, sin saber cómo intervenir. En la cara de los pelirrojos que se encontraban en la habitación una mezcla de tristeza, desesperación, rabia y odio se dibujó. Luna miraba con sus ojos azules empañados en lágrimas la escena y Alexander quien estaba a su lado tomó su mano viéndola fijamente mientras su corazón se oprimía solo de imaginar que fuera ella quien estuviera sin vida.

Nadie se atrevía a moverse, nadie se atrevía a romper el último momento que aquellas dos almas compartirían. Así fue durante un rato hasta que Harry dio un paso al frente y tomó a su amigo.

¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame Harry! – al ver aquello dos hombres más se acercaron para tomar al otro evitando que se lanzara de nuevo hacía el cadáver – ¡suéltenme maldita sea, quiero estar con ella!

Ron – dijo Harry descubriendo como su voz se cortaba – ella ya no está, ella no está ahí – el pelirrojo cansado de forcejear se quedó estático con la mirada clavada en el piso, su cuerpo convulsionaba en los brazos de su amigo mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

Luna con manos temblorosas tomó una sábana blanca y la puso sobre el cuerpo de la chica y la levitó con cuidado sacándola de allí, Alexander fue tras de ella y se perdieron en dirección a las mazmorras. En ese instante, Madame Ponfrey apareció y con un delicado movimiento de varita hizo que el pelirrojo perdiera el conocimiento. Para él todo se había vuelto negro mucho antes de que el conjuro chocara con su cuerpo, sentía que su vida se le estaba yendo entre las manos.


	19. Chapter 19

¡hola a todas(os)! No recuerdo si ha pasado un o dos semanas desde mi última actualización, hace un tiempo he querido sentarme a escribir pero había estado de paseo y pues ya sabrán que no pensé siquiera en hacerlo. Quiero pedirles que comenten, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, me dan una idea de si estoy llevando la historia por buen camino o si, por el contrario, la estoy destruyendo, además, me gusta leerlas.

¿cuántas esperaban la muerte de Daphne? Creo que no muchas y creo que pese a que cuando lo escribí pensé que era muy obvio ninguna ha conectado aquella pequeña insinuación de unos capítulos atrás super importante en el futuro del fic. En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir.

Ahora, sin más preámbulo, el capítulo:

CAPÍTULO 18. LO QUE NOS MARCA.

Oscuro, tan oscuro como el corazón que se encontraba destrozado mientras veía la caja de madera. Aquel día el cielo estaba nublado y pequeñas gotas caían mojando la tierra. Los ojos del pelirrojo estaban seco y rojos – había llorado lo suficiente – una improvisada lápida se alzaba frente a ellos " _Daphne Greengrass, quien entregó su vida por su familia"_ , a su alrededor múltiples miembros de la orden el fénix se situaban. Harry estaba a un lado de la lápida con la mirada perdida, mientras Luna quien mantenía su rostro calmo tomó un puñado de tierra y lo tiró sobre el ataúd que empezaba a ser bajado por el frio hueco.

La tierra empezó a llenar el agujero y caer sobre el cajón de madera, allí fue cuando él se dio la vuelta y emprendió su salida del camposanto.

¡Ron! – la voz de su hermana a sus espaldas no lo detuvo, pero, sí lo hizo su mano enrollándose en su muñeca – no tienes por qué estar solo, somos tu familia – los ojos de ella destellaban preocupación. Él giró su vista y encontró múltiples miradas sobre ellos, luego con delicadeza se soltó del agarre de la pelirroja.

Nadie puede llenar el hueco en el que debería estar mi corazón – su rostro se endureció y se aseguró que sus palabras fueran oídas, luego siguió su camino sin girarse de nuevo, esta vez nadie lo detuvo, todos sabían que tenía razón y todos en secreto esperaban no tener que sentir aquello. Nadie quería perder a un ser querido.

EN OTRO LUGAR.

Mi señor, la escoria ha sido eliminada – el rostro de rubio seguía gacho mientras se inclinaba ante el hombre casi inhumano frente a él.

Maravilloso querido Draco – el ser se paró frente a él y con un movimiento de muñeca le dio permiso de levantar su cabeza - ¿y el primer ministro muggle?

Muerto mi señor, todo está preparado para usted – la sonrisa sádica del hombre se extendió por su rostro pálido mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Mi querida Bellastrix – la bruja se acercó en posición sumisa posando su mirada llena de locura en los ojos del ser serpentino

Mi señor – expresó mientras hacía una reverencia.

Te encargarás de matar a todos los muggles que tengan una sola gota de sangre mágica en sus venas – con ello caminó de nuevo hacía la silla ubicada en la mitad del salón.

¿y los demás? – el hombre pareció pensarlo y luego miró a la mujer con desinterés.

Déjalos, quizá en el futuro puedan ser útiles – de un movimiento brusco se levantó mientras una sonrisa aún más grande se adueñaba del desquiciado rostro – ¡hay que dar las buenas nuevas a nuestros apreciados muggles!

Luego de ello, dos brumas desaparecieron de aquel salón mientras la cara del rubio se volvía dura. Aquello estaba yendo muy lejos y sabía que en algún momento él le preguntaría por ella y que en ese momento se vería obligado a entregarla. Tenía que pensar en algo. Tenía que seguir su plan, al menos aquello era un comienzo. Salió dando pasos largos hasta entrar en una habitación en un ala alejada de la gran mansión. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y todo estaba oscuro, había una chimenea pero estaba apagada – no quería ningún tipo de luz – luego tomó una botella de whiskey de fuego que se encontraba en una mesa justo al frente de la única silla que reposaba en aquel lugar. Después de tomar la mitad del contenido se sentó mientras su mirada se tornaba aún más seria y atormentada, con un movimiento de varita insonorizó la habitación y con otro hizo un hechizo para que ningún sonido pudiera escaparse de su boca.

Inhalo la mayor cantidad de aire que sus pulmones le permitieron mientras levantaba la manga de la camisa en su brazo izquierdo, luego exhalo mientras su miraba se posaba en la porción de piel roja e inflamada donde una marca tenebrosa a medio dibujo se encontraba. Respiró un par de veces agitado y luego posó la barita sobre la piel que albergaba lo que restaba de marca. Un humo negro y un olor a azufre se desperdigó en el aire. Los ojos del chico se cerraron bruscamente, su frente se arrugó, mientras su respiración se agitaba, abrió la boca gritando sin emitir ningún sonido pero sintiendo que su garganta se rasgaba, la sangre empezó a borbotear por su brazo y un minuto después el cuerpo del hombre cayó inconsciente sobre el frio suelo.

Solo aquella habitación sería testigo de lo que él estaba haciendo, solo aquella habitación vería como noche tras noche él quedaba inconsciente, perdido entre sus pesadillas. No, él no era bueno y no estaba dispuesto a serlo, pero, haría lo que fuera por la mujer que había avivado su alma, incluso destruirse a sí mismo en el camino.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Debido a la perdida de Daphne debemos encontrar a alguien más que vaya a ver a Nott - el ojiverde sostenía una carta en sus manos que había sido entregada por una lechuza blanca (la única que podía llevar correspondencia a aquel lugar) mientras miraba a todos los que se encontraban sentados alrededor de la silla.

Es muy peligroso Harry – la voz de Molly Weasley se alzó de entre las demás con aquel tono maternal – cómo sabemos si él no estuvo involucrado en la muerte de la chica.

No lo sabemos – esta vez fue un pelirrojo quien habló desde una esquina de la habitación, su mirada era dura, sin ningún tipo de emoción – pero iré a averiguarlo – sus ojos destellaban decididos, no daban espacio para la duda.

En ese caso iras con Alexander – el moreno dirigió su mirada a la de su amigo y no encontró nada en ella, todo parecía un gran vacío.

No, iré solo – luego caminó hacía la puerta del salón y tomó la manija – no podemos darnos el lujo de espantar a Nott, y yo quiero tener el placer de matarlo con mis propias manos si él tuvo algo que ver con lo que el malnacido de Malfoy le hizo – la respiración de los presentes se congeló por un momento, todos allí estaban sorprendido del tono de rencor que se desprendía de las palabras usadas por el chico.

¡Ronald Weasley! Tú no iras a ningún lugar, no estás en tus cabales. Harry cariño envía a Alexander – el moreno miró a su amigo y luego a la madre de este, el pelirrojo se había girado completamente y encaraba a su progenitora con el ceño fruncido.

Tú no puedes decirme que hacer madre, ya tengo 18 años – luego fijó su vista en la de su amigo – tengo una promesa que cumplir Potter, espero que no te entrometas – luego salió del recinto cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de él.

El moreno puso sus manos sobre la mesa y bajó la cabeza, entendía cómo se sentía su amigo pero tampoco quería arriesgar su vida en vano. Después de pensarlo un rato levantó su vista y se quitó las gafas mientras cerraba los ojos y masajeaba el puente de su nariz.

Él irá Molly – y sin decir nada se puso de nuevo sus gafas y salió del lugar dejándolo en el más profundo silencio y a Molly Weasley con las lágrimas arremolinadas en sus ojos y los latidos de su corazón desbocados. Le aterraba la idea de perder a otro hijo y, aunque jamás lo había dicho en voz alta, la muerte de la chica rubia le había dolido, después de todo era su nuera, una chica que por el brillo que despedían sus ojos al mirar a su hijo se notaba lo amaba.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Aferraba fuertemente su varita mientras avanzaba con cautela, no era el lugar más acogedor para ver a alguien. Su respiración era agitada y sus ojos trataba se ver lo mejor posible entre tanta oscuridad. De repente una presencia a su espalda lo hizo detenerse y voltearse rápidamente, pero la sombra fue más rápida y presiono su varita contra la garganta del chico, sin embargo, el pelirrojo ya no era el niño de Hogwarts y con un movimiento rápido su varita llegó al cullo del otro hombre. Las respiraciones eran pesadas y la tención era palpable en el ambiente, la mirada verde se mantenía fija en la azul que era profunda, vacía.

Donde rayos está Daphne – el agarre de ambas varitas no se hizo menos leve, por el contrario la guerra de miradas continuó.

Dímelo tú maldito Mortifago – la ira se desprendía por los poros del pelirrojo y se extendía hasta su mirada que ardía en odio.

No sé de qué rayos hablas Weasel, pero, este no fue el trato – la paciencia del ojiazul estaba llegando a su límite, apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y evaluó desaparecerse en aquel instante, pero de inmediato supo que sería difícil.

Daphne está muerta – la mirada del chico antes llena de odio se volvió vacía y un halo de tristeza y frustración se adueñó de ella. Ante aquella revelación el otro hombre, en un movimiento reflejo dejo caer a un lado el brazo que sostenía su varita, la impresión en su rostro era palpable.

Quita tu varita de mi maldito cuello Weasley, no tengo deseos de herirte – una risa sarcástica salió de Ronald. Como si tuviera miedo, ya no tenía nada que perder. Ella se había ido, su halo de esperanza yacía bajo tierra.

Tu amigo Malfoy la mató. El desgraciado la mató – lentamente bajo su varita y una mirada llena de determinación apareció en su rostro.

Malfoy no tiene amigos comadreja, a no ser que… - la mirada mordaz que el hombre le dirigió y la sonrisa esquinera que apareció en su rostro hizo que los dientes del pelirrojo rechinaran de pura frustración – cuentes a su ayuda de cama, Granger – el ojiazul soltó un puño que fue ávidamente esquivado por el otro hombre.

Cállate maldito, no la conoces – sus manos estaban cerradas causando que sus uñas empezaran a clavarse en la palma de estas.

Tú tampoco Weasel, la verdad nunca es agradable, pero quizá ella sea la única que puede sacarnos de este atolladero – luego de un suspiro profundo se reclino contra la pared y cerró sus ojos, lo venía pensando y aquella parecía ser la solución más loable - ¿cómo le diré? – murmuro por lo bajo mientras abría sus ojos y los posaba en la negrura del cielo nocturno.

¿de qué rayos hablas? – fue lo único que atinó a preguntar dada la confusión que sus palabras le causaban.

Astoria, ella …- trago grueso, mientras cerraba sus ojos de nuevo – ella no está bien, no sé si pueda aguantar la noticia – su corazón que normalmente era frio e insensible se estrujó, dolía, dolía pensar que aquella mujer al borde de la locura pudiera caer irremediablemente, le asustaba perderla.

Le prometí a Daphne proteger a su familia. No le dirás nada hasta que podamos sacarla de allí – sabía que aquella niña rubia que alguna vez había visto en Hogwarts estaba pasándola mal. Sabían perfectamente que estaban usándola para herir a la mayor de las Greengrass, entonces, una mueca de dolor surcó sus duras facciones. Solo pronunciar su nombre en su cabeza lo hería.

Entonces la única clave es Granger, ella es su única debilidad – la mirada del chico se posó en la de su interlocutor – solo a ella le obedecerá esa maldita mansión, solo ella puede sacarla de allí sin morir en el intento – ella era la única que podría usar lar vías de escape de las cuales disponía aquella endemoniada propiedad, ella para desgracia de todos los Malfoy sangrepura de la historia, era la sangresucia que el último heredero de esa casta y legendaria línea de sangre consideraba la señora Malfoy. Definitivamente los antepasados del ojigris debían estarse revolcando en su tumba.

Jamás saldría de allí, es una sangre sucia, en cuanto algún Mortifago la vea, ni el maldito hurón podrá impedir que la asesinen.

Nadie la verá. Ella es la señora Malfoy, Draco la considera de esa forma, la siente como tal, él no soportaría perderla. La mansión le obedece a ella – concluyó el hombre.

¿cómo que la mansión la obedece? – no entendía a qué se refería, aquella construcción no era mas que arena y piedra ¿cómo podría obedecerla?

La mansión de los Malfoy tiene algo especial, tiene un hechizo protector bastante curioso. La casa abrirá una vía de escape segura a los integrantes de la familia que así lo pidan o lo necesiten – el hombre despegó su espalda de la pared y miró al piso para luego encarar al pelirrojo – él la considera la señora Malfoy, la casa la obedecerá así no haya vinculo de sangre.

Hermione no es la misma, no sé cómo persuadirla – un puño se clavó en la pared contigua, odiaba el estado de las cosas, ella estaba muerta y su mejor amiga era otra completamente diferente, estaba confundido y perdido.

Piensa en algo que solo ella pueda entender. Yo se lo haré llegar - no podía simplemente darle un mensaje, sin embargo, dentro de aquella castaña aún había algo de la Hermione de Hogwarts, él no podría hacerle creer que era otra persona quien se comunicaba con ella – volveré mañana a la misma hora, para entonces espero tengas una idea – Nott se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía la bombilla más cercana allí donde la calle estaba de nuevo iluminada.

¿qué te hace creer que ella me escuchará? – el chico detuvo su marcha y sin girarse habló:

Ella aún guarda en lo más profundo de su ser el corazón de Hermione Granger – luego desapareció.

EN OTRO LUGAR.

Había estado allí sentada todo el día, tenía un libro sobre su regazo pero no había podido concentrarse en su lectura, había leído ese párrafo al menos 20 veces y aún no conseguía entenderlo. Draco se había ido hacía 3 días, ella no sabía a donde, pero para ese momento los nervios habían hecho mella en ella. No quería pensar en lo que podría pasarle ¿Y si volví a ver a Ron y esta vez sí lograban atraparlo? Ella no estaría allí para evitarlo, ella no podría hacer nada. El solo pensamiento la hizo temblar.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse la hizo levantarse y botar el libro al piso. Sus ojos se posaron en los del rubio y no supo por qué, solo se abalanzó sobre él, colgándose de su cuello y refugiando su rostro en su pecho, su corazón latía desbocado y el alivio se dibujaba en su rostro. Estaba enferma, quizá tenía el síndrome de Estocolmo, pero, aquello no le importaba. Tenerlo a él apaciguaba sus demonios.

Él, por su parte, no tardo en enredar sus brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura y ocultar su rostro en el rebelde cabello de ella. Ella se había convertido en todo lo que necesitaba y lo único que verdaderamente tenía, o al menos, tendría hasta que, inevitablemente ella se marchara. Su corazón se encogió ante la cruda verdad. Aquel día se acercaba más.

Luces pálido – dijo ella mientras acunaba su rostro entre sus manos. La verdad era que el chico tenía unos enormes círculos negros bajo sus ojos, lucía cansado y su tez no tenía un color saludable, aquello le hizo sentir un nudo en su garganta.

Solo estoy algo agotado – él tomó las manos de la castaña de su rostro y la arrastró hasta el sillón frente a la chimenea – hay algo que debo decirte – la mirada de él, que generalmente se tornaba clara al tenerla cerca se oscureció y pareció perderse en la nada. Él había decidido que debía ser honesto con ella, al menos de allí en adelante. Inhalo profundamente y luego posó su mirada sobre la de ella.

El primer ministro muggle está muerto y… - se frenó por un momento ante el ceño fruncido de ella y su mirada interrogante instándolo a continuar – Greengrass también – finalizó mientras cerraba los ojos.

¿tú lo hiciste? – fue lo único que pronunció recibiendo un leve asentimiento del rubio - ¿ambos? – él volvió a asentir. Un recuerdo fugaz pasó por la memoria de la chica, su amigo o, al menos, quien solía serlo estaba con ella, lo había notado aquel día cuando la hechizó y él había decidido dejarlo todo y salir con ella de ahí – Ron… - fue lo único que dijo mientras fijaba sus ojos en los grises de él que lucían cansados.

Él parecía muy afectado - la chica se levantó del regazo del rubio y caminó hasta pararse frente a la chimenea que ardía imperturbable ¿cómo se habría sentido ella si la situación fuera al contrario? Un vacío en su pecho respondió aquella pregunta sin más. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas se habían agolpado en sus ojos y sintió de corazón la pérdida de su amigo, sin embargo, no pudo odiarlo, y se odió por un momento se odió, por estar enamorada de un asesino, sin embargo, ella no era la misma.

Yo.. yo – las palabras salieron entre cortadas de su garganta y una solitaria lágrima bajó por su mejilla – no puedo odiarte aunque quisiera. Aun así siento que me falta el aire, siento su dolor – concluyó la castaña. El rubio solo miró fijamente a la mujer que tenía al frente, no se arrepentía, él no era una buena persona y ella lo sabía. Jamás se arrepentiría.

Sabes que no me arrepiento. Le di una muerte limpia – una muerte limpia. Probablemente no la había hecho sufrir como ella hizo con Zabini, aun así, pensar en su amigo desolado le oprimía el corazón.

¿qué harás con su hermana? – aquella pregunta lo sorprendió. No había pensado que hacer con Astoria, quizá era porque aquello le pareció no cambiaba las cosas, pero al parecer para ella sí.

¿tiene importancia? – susurró, cauteloso, ella no era la misma, pero aun así lo era.

No volverás a tocarla Malfoy – su ceño estaba fruncido y su mirada llena de determinación. Aquello no era una petición, era una orden. Por un momento estuvo tentado a decirle que ella no podía decirle que hacer, pero, luego comprendió que de cierta forma sí podía, le aterraba pensar que pudiera odiarlo y dejarlo antes de lo que él esperaba, así que solo decidió asentir.

No lo haré, pero no puedo dejarla ir. Es lo mejor que puedo darte – suspiro él mientras se acercaba a ella – Voldemort me mataría si la dejo ir. Ella ya no es solo mi prisionera, ella está pagando la traición de su familia – fijó sus ojos en los avellanada de ella y unió sus frentes, sabía que él era su prisionero y no al revés así aquella fuera la impresión – lo mejor que puedo hacer es mantenerla encerrada y segura.

Es suficiente para mí – luego se alejó de él, y el rubio se sintió sin aire, vacío ¿así se sentiría cuando ella irremediablemente lo odiara? ¿podría continuar sin ella? Ella se había convertido en algo tan importante como el aire que respiraba. Estaba aterrado. Ante ese pensamiento caminó hacía la botella de Whiskey que reposaba sobre la chimenea y se sirvió un vaso a rebosar tomándolo de una sola bocanada.

Es hora de entrar en tus recuerdos Hermione – dijo girándose hacía ella y sacando su varita. Sin permitirle percatarse o prepararse un rayo chocó con ella y un grito se desprendió de su garganta.


	20. Chapter 20 CORRESPONDENCIA

Hola a todas (os), uff ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé por última vez. Les contaré, he estado bastante ocupada con mi posgrado y mi trabajo, sin embargo, en mi país estamos en cuarentena obligatoria, aquello cae como anillo al dedo, de todo corazón espero terminar el fin para el final de la cuarentena. Quiero decirles que ya tengo el final decidido, aún no sé bien como terminaré de conectar todo, pero, estoy segura de que sus maravillosos comentarios me darán inspiración (nótese el chantaje velado), en fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo, he tardado varios días escribiéndolo pero estoy bastante satisfecha. Sin más preámbulos:

Pd: tuve que subir de nuevo el capítulo, una de ustedes me dijo que estaba ilegible, no entiendo por qué, supongo que fue porqué copié y pegué, ya sé que debo seguirlo haciendo como venía, en fin, gracias por avisarme, espero que disfrutes mucho este capítulo.

 **CAPITULO 19. CORRESPONDENCIA.**

No tenía mucho tiempo, había estado observando el comportamiento del rubio desde hacía dos semanas, entraba y salía más frecuentemente por aquellos días. Necesitaba estar seguro del momento oportuno para entregar la misiva. Necesitaba de forma desesperada que aquello funcionara. Cuando llegó a la puerta soltó un suspiro, sabía que podía morir bajo la varita de aquella chica, pero, debía arriesgarse, por ella.

Sin darse más tiempo para pensarlo hechizó la puerta como lo había visto a él haciéndolo, al escuchar el clic entró y la encontró sentada frente a la ventana con un gran libro en su regazo, ella levanto la vista y sus ojos se transformaron de inmediato de unos calmos a unos llenos de desconfianza, la vio levantar su varita inusitadamente rápido mientras el libro caía en un sonido seco. De inmediato soltó su varita y alzó sus brazos.

-Granger, no vengo a hechizarte – su corazón latía en su oído, ella parecía peligrosa.

\- ¿Nott? – el joven se sorprendió de ser recordado por ella, jamás habían siquiera cruzado palabra en su época estudiantil.

\- Así es. Un placer Granger – la chica seguía sin bajar su varita y su rostro le pareció diferente, parecía carente de cualquier sensibilidad y cariño, aquello lo asustó, esperaba no haberse equivocado.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Te conviene ser rápido, mi paciencia por estos días es mínima – todo en ella gritaba peligro y él había estúpidamente abandonado su varita en el piso, groso error.

\- Traigo una carta para ti – en el rostro de la mujer se pintó la confusión

\- ¿Quién podría enviarme una carta contigo Nott? – vio como ella empezó a caminar hacia él, había bajado su varita pero estaba seguro de que eso de ninguna forma garantizaba su integridad.

\- Weasley – había rogado a todos los cielos y dioses que aquella mujer guardara algo de su antigua persona, se había aventurado a decirle aquello a la zanahoria para alentarlo a escribir la carta, pero la verdad era que él guardaba serias dudas acerca de eso.

\- ¿Ron? ¿Cómo rayos tienes contacto con él? – la confusión en su rostro dio paso a una sonrisa macabra que le recordó al rubio dueño de aquella propiedad – así que eres un traidor – sus ojos parecían llenos de diversión y el cuerpo de él se tensó, parecía haberse metido a la boca del lobo.

\- No soy un traidor – comentó llamando su atención – solo abro mis posibilidades – así había sido hasta el momento en que se acercó a Astoria, cuando cayó en sus encantos se dio cuenta que necesitaba que ganara la Orden si deseaba sacarla con vida de allí.

\- Vaya Nott, no eres un traidor, eres un oportunista – el rostro de ella se relajó, no parecía indignada, incluso parecía entenderlo – Sin embargo, me insultas, no vendrías aquí sí solo fueras un oportunista, tampoco si solo fueras un traidor, hay algo más – y allí estaba, el cerebro de la bruja más brillante de su generación ahora entendía que aquel título le calzaba perfecto.

\- yo… - trató de forzar su cerebro para dar una respuesta apropiada pero fue inútil.

\- No te desgastes, no me interesa saberlo – ella volvió a situarse en la silla en la que había estado, ahí notó las ojeras bajo sus ojos y su palidez, aquello le pareció extraño teniendo en cuenta lo posesivo que parecía Malfoy con ella – entrégame lo que tienes y lárgate, si Malfoy te encuentra aquí no habrá nada que pueda hacer por tu pellejo – aquello lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y lo obligó a acercarse y extender el papel arrugado.

\- Volveré por una respuesta – luego se giró sin esperar respuesta alguna pero lo que escucho lo dejó helado.

\- Él… ¿está bien? – ante la pregunta se giró brevemente y por un lapso de minuto vio dolor y preocupación en sus ojos para luego ser escondidos de nuevo, no se había equivocado, allí estaba, había esperanza.

\- Tú ¿estás bien? – ella no necesitó explicación sabía a qué se refería, sabía que estaba apelando a su propio dolor, desvió su vista de la de él y tomó su libro de nuevo, había sido cobarde, no podía verlo de nuevo a los ojos porque la culpabilidad se desprendía de ellos, amaba al ser que le había arrebatado a su amigo el amor. Era detestable, pero aun así, no se arrepentía, cada uno debía lidiar con su cuota en la guerra, ella lo había perdido todo y en ese momento no le importaba quemarse en el infierno con el rubio.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y aprovechó para levantarse de su puesto, ella estaba condenada y lo sabía, no había nada que pudiera redimirla, pese a la culpabilidad que sentía por amarlo, no iba a dejar de hacerlo, ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él, no le importaba la sangre que corría por sus manos, solo el calor que él lograba instalarle en el pecho. Ella estaba siendo mezquina, pero no le importaba.

Fijó su vista en el sobre que había recibido, acarició el papel con la yema de sus dedos y se mordió el labio momentáneamente, podía tratarse de una trampa, como sabía en realidad que era su amigo, abrió la carta y se encontró con la adusta caligrafía de él. Alzó su vista hacía los jardines que se alzaban majestuosos, cualquiera podría falsificar caligrafía, se obligó a pensar, sin embargo, no podía simplemente ignorar la carta, sentía que leerla la redimiría un poco por su elección de vida.

" _Hermione_

 _¿recuerdas el lazo del diablo? Me dijiste que entre más me moviera peor sería, debía relajarme o me mataría. Bueno, en aquel momento no pude hacerlo, era un niño, con una vida por delante, una vida llena de luz y amor. Ahora no tengo nada y ya no me muevo, estoy quieto esperando que me escupa al otro lado ¿la razón? No temo a la muerte porque no hay nada que me ate a este mundo que se ha vuelto tan cruel. Sé que eres consciente de su muerte, y estoy seguro de que sabes lo que sentía ¿Te sientes culpable? Deberías hacerlo, escogiste a un hombre malvado. Como ya no temo a la muerte y dejaré que la maldita mata me succione apelaré a tu pedazo de conciencia, si aún queda algo, Ayúdanos, no queremos más muertes, puedes ayudarnos a terminar esto. La mansión te obedece, cuando desees salir de allí podrás hacerlo si lo pides. Envía tu respuesta con Nott, mi corazón quiere creer aún en ti, después de todo, debes mucho._

 _Ronald Weasley"_

Definitivamente era él, nadie más sabría del incidente con el lazo del diablo. Suspiró. Su carta no destellaba cariño, era acusatoria, y pese a que no le importaba de cierta forma, sabía que él tenía razón, sin embargo, no ayudaría a la destrucción de Draco, no, ahora su ser mezquino le impedía involucrarse, no podía renunciar a la burbuja de estabilidad que la rodeaba, se negaba a hacerlo.

Tomó su varita e incendió el trozo de papel, ella había tomado su decisión desde el momento en que había traído a Draco medio muerto, ella no haría nada, dejaría que todo simplemente sucediera, corrió al escritorio del rubio y tomo pluma y pergamino, escribiría su respuesta, sentía culpa, pero no sentía dolor, era repulsiva, pero ya no le importaba.

EN OTRO LUGAR.

Estamos estancados – dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes y apretaba fuertemente sus ojos.

Harry, hay muchos torposoplos en tus hombros, eso hace que todo pese más – la rubia ensoñadora fue vista por todos los allí presentes con frustración, alguien intentó decir algo hiriente pero se calló en cuanto vio la mirada amenazante de Alexander.

¿alguna idea? – nadie respondió. Llevaban días solo tratando de aminorar daños colaterales, llegaban a pueblos a desalojar Muggles y llevarlos a campos seguros que habían hecho en varios bosques alrededor de gran bretaña. Todo se había salido de control y si aquello no era frenado pronto, no había esperanza.

Tenemos que destruir el último Horrocrux, no podemos enfrentarlo así, sería suicida – todos allí lo sabían, habían emprendido un caza grupal de Malfoy pero nadie podía negar que el hombre era sigiloso, difícil de atrapar.

No lo necesitamos a él – esta vez fue George quien alzó la voz entre la multitud – nadie me escucha, pero es a ella a la que debemos darle caza – Hermione, su corazón se oprimía cada vez que pensaba en aquello.

¿Cómo esperas que hagamos eso? – él lo había pensado y nada se le ocurría, no había estado en ninguna batalla, así que probablemente, lo que sea que hubiera salido a hacer las veces que la habían visto ya había pasado. En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pelirrojo frustrado.

Ella no hará nada – dijo mientras tiraba una carta en la mesa – estaba rojo como un tomate, la ira era palpable en sus ojos – es una maldita perra – musitó.

Basta Ronald, estás hablando de Hermione – dijo un pelinegro contrariado.

¿Hermione? – el pelirrojo tomó la carta que se posaba sobre la mesa – _"siento mucho tu perdida Ronald, pero, esta guerra me ha quitado mucho, sé que puedo morir en cualquier momento y no me importa. No me importa que suceda, disfrutaré la calidez que he conseguido, yo ya sacrifiqué mucho por esto, quiero morir con la satisfacción de haber amado pese a que me pudra en el infierno. No puedo ayudarlos aunque quisiera, no sé nada, no sé si él tiene un Horrocrux, si lo supiera no podría hacer nada, él moriría si permite que lo destruyan. Lo siento"-_ la sala se hundió en el total silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

¿La seguirás defendiendo Harry? – George fue el primero en romper la pesada atmosfera que se había adueñado del recinto – Fred murió por nada – la razón por la cual él no podía decir nada era porque en ese preciso momento se replanteó si su decisión había sido la correcta en aquel momento. Él había querido que ella se salvara de sus demonios que no se dejara perder, quizá debió dejar que todo tomara su rumbo, quizá alterar las situaciones no era correcto. Quería desaparecer.

Seguiremos buscando a Malfoy ¿te dijo algo Nott? –

No, dice que las últimas semanas ha estado encerrado con Hermione – el ambiente se tornaba pesado, en aquella sala todos empezaban a odiarla, todos parecían incrédulos de que la amable Gryffindor se hubiera convertido en una mujer sin alma.

Manténgase alerta – luego salió del lugar y se encerró en su despacho, tomó el cofre que guardaba con tanto recelo y sacó de él en tubo con el nombre de su amiga ¿lo odiaría? ¿se odiaría a ella misma? Él no sabía si ella recordaría, si podría romper la barrera del Obliviate, sin embargo, lo deseaba, algo le decía que aquello era lo que necesitaban.

 _Necesito que recuerdes Hermione_.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Lo vio entrar, las últimas dos semanas siempre lucía cansado, su piel estaba casi verde, parecía bastante enfermo, aquello la preocupaba.

¿Qué pasa Draco? – ella corrió hacía él pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar él la esquivo, el corazón de ella se estrujó.

No es de tu incumbencia Granger, solo déjame descansar – siguió caminando hasta darle la espalda pero allí lo sintió su tacto sobre su brazo, fue imposible para él no soltar un gemido de dolor.

¿Qué pasa Draco? – ella lo había notado, estaba segura de que había gruñido.

T e he dicho que no te incumbe – escupió tratando de sonar enojado, él no quería que ella supiera lo que estaba haciendo y allí lo sintió de nuevo, ella apretó su mano en el brazo tan fuerte que lo hizo gritar, sacándosela de encima de forma violenta.

Muéstrame ¿fue ese maldito? ¿qué te hizo? – los ojos de ella lucían genuinamente preocupados, él se sentó en la cama pesadamente, derrotado. La vio acercarse y verlo con cautela mientras iba acercando sus manos a su camisa desabrochada.

Allí lo vio y lo entendió todo.

La marca estaba casi completamente desdibujada, ahora todo tenía sentido para ella, desde hacía dos meses cada tanto llegaba adolorido, sin embargo, desde hacía dos semanas, cuando sus sesiones de Legeremancia se habían vuelto más persistentes, él desaparecía parte de la noche y siempre volvía de aquella manera, cada día peor que el anterior.

¿porqué? – nada más pudo salir de su boca.

Él preguntará por ti, necesito poder sacarte sin ser detectado. Necesito sacarme la maldita marca de encima – los ojos de ella se cristalizaron – no pongas esa mirada Granger, sabes que ahora no puedo dejar que te mueras, necesito tenerte a salvo – una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras fijaba su vista en los ojos grises de él.

¿Escaparemos? – él sonrió triste, desearía aquello, desearía poder dejar todo aquello atrás e irse con ella.

¿Crees que después de todos mis crímenes seré premiado? – ella acunó su rostro con sus manos y unió sus frentes.

¿Hay alguien que decida eso? Podemos irnos, desaparecer – una lágrima solitaria broto de los ojos grises de él. Solo revelaban su alma ante ella.

Voldemort me querrá muerto y la Orden también –

No dejaremos que eso pase – una sonrisa triste se adueñó de los labios de él. Quisiera creer eso, pero cada vez estaban más cerca de desbloquear el recuerdo de ella y cuando aquello pasara ella se iría sin mirar atrás, él había decidido disfrutar los últimos momentos con ella y lo haría.

Siempre tienes razón, iremos a donde nadie nos encuentre – trató de sonar seguro, estaba seguro de que la había convencido, pero él sabía la verdad y el peso en su pecho se lo recordaba, ella se iría y él solo podía ayudarla a salir intacta.

La noche se había cernido, la luz de la luna entraba impasible por el pequeño resquicio que las cortinas tenían, a su lado estaba él, profundamente dormido. Intacto. Recordó su conversación de esa tarde. Ella no era tonta, sabía que él solo le había dicho lo que ella había querido escuchar. Ella necesitaba garantizarles una vía de escape y solo después de pensarlo detenidamente, había entendido lo que debía hacer. Si la Hermione de Hogwarts le dijeran que aquello pasaría en el futuro se habría reído en la cara de aquella persona.

Se levantó pausadamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se dirigió al escritorio y tomó pergamino y pluma, el sonido de la pluma rasgándose sobre el pergamino era lo único que se escuchaba en medio del silencio sepulcral, la terminar lo enrolló, cerró sus ojos y pensó "llévame a ella", de inmediato la pared se desdibujó como un espejo.

La primera vez que pensó en intentarlo le pareció una locura. Nott debía estar demente, una mansión de un sangre limpia jamás la obedecería, pero, su curiosidad le ganó. Un día, aburrida pidió ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Fue aséptica, cuando abrió los ojos y no vio ningún cambio. Lo sabía, Nott estaba equivocado. Luego, para su sorpresa, una especie de espejo se abrió.

Primero se sintió precavida, lo vio desde la distancia, luego cuando vio al hombre entrando le fue imposible no acercarse. Allí frente a ella se encontraba Theodore Nott. Él había corrido a abrazar a la rubia bruja que permanecía allí pagando pecados ajenos.

Así que ese era su sucio secreto.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en su rostro y caminó hacía la pared – espejo – posó su mano en él y se dio cuenta que no podía cruzar, aquello era un primer buen descubrimiento, se separó de la pared y lanzó un leve hechizo desarmador. Nada. La pared lo absorbió.

Era interesante.

Tomó aire y luego lo pronuncio _"Nott_ ", fue sonoro y, aun así, nada sucedió, ellos no tenían idea que ella los observaba. El descubrimiento le pareció interesante, tendría que experimentar más.

Al volver la vista vio que todo se había tornado demasiado "romántico", definitivamente no le apetecía ver porno Amanteur. De nuevo pensó en cerrar la ventana y la pared volvió a la normalidad.

Malfoy estaría furioso si se enteraba. Pero en algún lugar de su podrido corazón pensó que aquella mujer había perdido suficiente, ella se vio reflejada en Astoria. Aquello le pareció aún más hilarante que su reciente descubrimiento

Lucios Malfoy debía estar revolcándose en su tumba. Su preciada mansión le obedecía a una Sangre Sucia. El pensamiento la alegró.

Se percató que aquello era igual al espejo que había estado abriendo. había desarrollado un malsano interés en las conversaciones ajenas. Se acercó pausadamente y puso su mano sobre la pared, se sobresaltó cuando vio que esta pasaba derecho. Un pequeño gritito se quedó atorado en su garganta y tuvo que girarse a comprobar que él siguiera dormido. Así era.

Cruzó al otro lado y se encontró con una Astoria asustada clavada en un rincón de la habitación. Parecía un animal herido buscando refugio. Cuán mal debía pasarla con Malfoy. Se obligó a apartar aquel pensamiento, ella había decidido quemarse en el infierno con él, pero, aún así, prefería omitir detalles innecesarios como aquel.

Se acercó y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la rubia. El cuerpo de ella temblaba.

Tranquila Astoria, no te haré daño – la rubia la miraba incrédula, ella misma en su posición, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo – necesito que le entregues esto a Nott – la rubia empezó a negar frenéticamente la cabeza.

Yo.. n..no..s –

¡Oh! Claro que lo sabes – dijo con un dejo de burla en su voz, costumbres adquiridas del rubio – será un pequeño secreto entre tú, yo y teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza del encargo, Nott – la rubia con manos temblorosas tomó la carta con sus manos temblorosas mientras su ojos reflejaban terror – deja de mirarme de ese modo Grengrass, la cesación de las visitas maritales de Malfoy me las debes a mi – se giró para volver por el agujero en la pared y antes de cruzarlo se detuvo – espero recuerdes ese pequeño "favor", podría llegar el momento en que necesite cobrarlo – dijo sin girarse para luego atravesar el hoyo el cuál de volvió de nuevo una pared común.

La joven rubia tembló una vez la vio desaparecer, sabía que deberle un favor a aquella Hermione Granger no podría significar nada bueno.

Cuánta razón tenían sus pensamientos.


	21. Chapter 21 El galeon

Hola a todas (os), la semana pasada actualicé, esa misma semana empecé a escribir este capítulo pero no lo pude terminar hasta hoy. Incluso con el teletrabajo y el estudio en casa el tiempo se hace corto. En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo, notaran que este asunto ya está en su recta final, no creo que salgan mas de 10 capítulos más así que entre más comenten mas me inspiraran, como les dije ya tengo el final en mi cabeza y solo estoy trazando el camino para llegar a él lo mejor que puedo.

Hace algunos capítulos les había contado que se me había ocurrido una idea para otro Fic, he empezado a escribir ideas, que debo nutrir pero me encantaría que pudiera salir a la luz, es algo muy diferente a lo que escribí, de cierta forma menos macabro, pero recuerden, mis fic no se caracterizan por tener mucho humor.

No los molesto más, disfruten este capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 20. EL GALEÓN**

Cuando tocó la puerta una rubia de mirada infantil le abrió – le parecía recordarla de Hogwarts – sin embargo, el pensamiento fue desechado de inmediato, cruzando por su lado, saludando con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, quería correr. Necesitaba saber que decía la carta. Abrió estruendosamente la puerta donde creía podría estar la mayoría de los integrantes de la Orden. La cocina. Acertó. Buscó con la mirada rápidamente al moreno, sabía que varias personas estaban preguntándole cosas o lanzándole miradas llenas de confusión pero él solo tenía la vista empecinada en encontrarlo a él.

¿Harry? – casi gritó mientras sus cejas casi se unían en su frente en un claro signo de desesperación.

¿qué rayos te pasa Nott? – la voz masculina de un muchacho alto llamó su atención, le dedicó una mirada cargada de irritación.

¿Dónde rayos está Potter? – tenía su mandíbula apretada y casi podía escuchar sus dientes chirriar, no tenía paciencia.

Aquella mañana cuando fue a la habitación de Astoria ella le había tendido el pergamino – me dijo que te lo hiciera llegar – fue lo único que dijo, cuando sus ojos vieron el destinatario se abrieron ampliamente, ni siquiera se giró a verla, salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Aquella correspondencia era malditamente importante.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa Nott? – a su espalda escuchó la voz del niño que vivió, se giró rápidamente y extendió el pergamino sin decir nada, el oji azul centro su mirada en el papel, al principio confundido y luego, cuando reconoció la caligrafía, expectante, sin decir nada le arrebató el pergamino y se giró dispuesto a irse a su despacho, escuchó el murmullo confundido de los presentes pero no le importó. Ella había escrito. Quizás seguía con ellos.

¿Qué sucede? – dijo un pelirrojo entrando al salón viendo como su amigo le pasaba por un lado como alma que lleva el diablo.

Escribió – fue la única palabra que salió de la boca del otrora Slytherin, aquello fue suficiente para él hombre quien se giró con el propósito de darle alcance a su amigo. Pudo hacerlo, por una fracción de segundo, poniendo su mano en la puerta entes de que se cerrara detrás del azabache.

No me dejarás afuera de esto Potter – sintió cómo su amigo soltaba el aire al otro lado de la puerta y le daba espacio para entrar.

Cálmate, Ron – ante aquello el aludido le dirigió una mirada adusta y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No me pidas que me calme, no después de su muerte – su amigo bajó la mirada mientras suspiraba caminando al otro lado de su escritorio. Sentía sus músculos tensos, tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrar allí escrito, ante la mirada expectante de su interlocutor abrió el sobre y pasó sus ojos rápidamente por las palabras pasmadas.

Maldita sea Harry, lee de una vez la carta - dirigió una mirada fugaz al pelirrojo y volvió a bajarla a la carta tomando aire.

" _Harry:_

 _Si estas leyendo esto es porque Nott no es nada estúpido, tenía que asegurarme que llegara a tus manos y las de nadie más, así que puse un hechizo para que destruyera la carta en caso de que algún entrometido no entendiera el mensaje._ – una media sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de azabache pero la escondió rápidamente, ella seguía siendo la misma sabionda Hermione Granger-

 _No sé nada acerca del Horrocrux, pero puedo averiguarlo, sin embargo, tengo condiciones. Cómo bien sabes esta guerra me ha quitado mucho y no pienso seguir dando nada por ella, a mi manera he encontrado algo que me aleja de la absoluta locura y no estoy dispuesta a perderlo, así que este es el trato:_

 _El Horrocrux por la vida de Malfoy._

 _Si estás dispuesto a cerrar el trato comunícamelo, en el sobre encontraras un galeón, sí, el mismo hechizo de nuestras épocas en el ED._

 _Confío en ti Harry, sé que respetaras nuestro trato de aceptarlo, sé que él no es una buena persona. Es malvado, pero, aun así, es lo único que me queda, yo, después de todo lo que pasado, no soy la misma, sé que jamás me verías con los mismos ojos. Comprende, no deseo estar sola._

 _Lo siento mucho,_

 _Hermione"_

Escuchó el estruendo que produjo su amigo al estrellar las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio, estaba rojo y su cuerpo estaba muy tenso, sus ojos destilaban odio.

Sabes que es nuestra única salida – dijo escuetamente.

No, no aceptarás ese trato, Malfoy tiene que pagar por sus crímenes ¡maldita se Harry no deberías si quiera considerarlo! ¡Es Malfoy! – el moreno se quitó sus anteojos y apretó los ojos con fuerza, él tenía razón, aquello que estaba pidiendo su amiga era demasiado, Malfoy era un verdadero asesino desalmado. Al parecer el único ser humano que a él le importaba era su amiga.

Se encontraba en una disyuntiva.

La decisión no es tuya, tampoco mía – y agradecía eso, siempre había tomado decisiones que le pesaban y no quería que aquella fuera una más – es de la Orden, no eres el único que ha perdido a alguien a manos de Malfoy.

Sacó su varita y conjuró un Patronus, haría una reunión con la orden en pleno.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Un día más, estaba sentada en su silla habitual viendo al rubio tendido en la cama, el día anterior había llegado medio muerto. Había terminado con su tarea, aquello era bueno.

Había enviado la carta hacía dos días y aún no había respuesta. Nott ni siquiera había asomado al cuarto contiguo, sospecha que se debía a que por esos días era habitual la presencia del rubio.

Que Draco hubiera terminado con la labor emprendida hacía más de un mes era magnifico, sabía que Harry aceptaría, no tenía de otra, él necesitaba el Horrocrux y tenía la plena seguridad de que no lograrían darle caza al Rubio. Una vez hecho el trato, podrían escapar sin que fueran encontrados debido a la marca. Nada podría estar saliendo mejor.

Se acercó al muchacho tendido y acarició su cabello, hundiendo sus dedos en las finas hebras casi platinadas. Era suave y sedoso, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y pensó lo hilarante de la situación, ese hombre le había causado mucho daño, pero, también, había resultado ser el único que de verdad la aceptó con todos sus demonios, la ayudó a quitarse un peso de encima.

¿Qué te tiene tan abstraída? – el curso de sus pensamientos se detuvo y su mirada se enfocó, se había despertado y no lo había notado.

¿Dónde está el Horrocrux? – ante la pregunta su cuerpo se tensó y sus cejas se elevaron en una clara señal de sorpresa, ella jamás había preguntado tal cosa. La mirada de él se desvió rápidamente al collar que reposaba en su cuello.

No puedo decírtelo – fue lo único que atinó a decir, sin embargo, sus pensamientos eran otros.

Por favor. Ya no tienes la marca podríamos llegar a un trato con la Orden – su corazón se estrujó, desearía que todo fuera tan sencillo, desearía poder llevársela de allí.

No puedo, el Horrocrux tiene un hechizo especial, en cuanto alguien más lo sepa Él lo sabrá, sabrá exactamente quien lo tiene. Si te lo digo no saldrías de aquí viva – la frustración se pintó en el rostro de la chica _"debía haber alguna forma"._

Eres inteligente Draco, sé que debe haber alguna forma, estoy segura de que Harry aceptará el trato ¡Podríamos ser libres! – ella acunó su rostro entre sus manos, la esperanza se había pintado en su rostro y se obligó a tenerla ¿Por qué no tenerla aunque fuera por un instante?

Pensaré en algo – dijo mientras se levantaba tomándola de la cintura y posándola bajo su cuerpo. Iba a saciarse de aquella mujer todo lo que pudiera, pues, estaba muy cerca de desbloquear sus recuerdos.

Fijó sus helados ojos grises en el rostro de ella, quería grabárselo, quería recordar cada detalle, las pecas desperdigadas sobre su respingada nariz, sus cejas perfectas, no muy gruesas, no muy delgadas, aquellos labios carnosos y de un perfecto rosado. No pudo evitar delinear su rostro con sus dedos, ella era hermosa.

Depositó un casto beso en sus labios y luego tan solo rozó sus labios contra su tersa piel mientras bajaba por su cuello, dio otro beso en su clavícula mientras sus manos empezaban a subir lentamente desde la mitad de su pierna, un pequeño jadeo escapó de la boca de ella, música para sus oídos, siguió delineando su contorno, pasó por la curva de su cintura, estrecha, perfecta. Su mano llegó a la frontera de su pecho derecho para luego cubrirlo con ella, ocupaba perfectamente su palma, redondos, con perfectos pezones rosados, que, en ese momento, se encontraban respingados y expectantes.

Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y el gemido se hizo presente, el también estaba duro como una piedra.

Te amo Hermione – no era una palabra que estuviera en sus conversaciones a menudo, pero sentía que debía decirlo antes de que todo se acabara, necesitaba que ella lo supiera, que lo escuchara, que no lo olvidara pese a odiarlo – te amo, no lo olvides, incluso con todo el daño del que soy capaz, te amo – ella no dijo nada tan solo pasó los brazos por detrás de su espalda en un abrazo, él lo sabía perfectamente, ella lo amaba, deseaba encontrar una forma de no perderlo, pero, él lo sabía, aquello estaba destinado a suceder desde el mismo minuto que ella pisó Malfoy Manor.

Quitó el pedazo de tele que le estorbaba para tener su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, cómo necesitaba sentirla, su calidez, su humedad, tatuarse su condenado olor a vainilla.

Tomó uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes y luego succionó, era un danza decadente y lenta, era pasión y amor, era su forma de dejarla ir. Ella clavó sus uñas en su espalda mientras su respiración se tornaba agitada. Ella también lo necesita, también quería sentirlo y, son resistirlo más se clavó en ella, primero despacio y luego más rápido, expresando toda la necesidad y desazón que lo cubría, los gemidos de ambos llenaron el ambiente, ella estaba apretada y húmeda, jadeaba contra su oído mientras mordisqueaba su lóbulo. Moriría en paz después de aquello, después de conocer el amor, tenía que aceptar que su amiga tenía razón, era un sentimiento que valía la pena conocer aunque luego pudiera destrozarte en carne viva.

Una, dos, tres envestidas más fueron suficientes para dejarlos a ambos jadeando, extasiados, nublando sus mentes con aquella sensación de plenitud.

Vas a ser feliz cuando todo esto termine – le dijo convencido de sus palabras.

Quieres decir que seremos felices – no estaba viendo pero sabía que sus ojos estaban cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en ellos, el mundo y sus circunstancias empezó a caer sobre él, su garganta empezó a cerrarse y un nudo se instaló en su estómago.

¡Claro! Seremos felices – dijo con la voz apagada, la sintió tensarse y calló, ambos lo sabían pero ninguno lo diría en voz alta, ambos creían que quizá eso no se cumpliría. La amarga despedida estaba muy cerca.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Hacía mucho tiempo no había tanto movimiento en la honorable casa de los Black, el ambiente estaba expectante, y los cuchicheos reinaban ¿qué quería Harry Potter? ¿Por qué todos estaban allí? La voces se silenciaron cuando el niño que vivió se asomó al salón, todos los ojos se posaron sobre él , todos llenos de curiosidad y miedo.

He recibido una carta de Hermione – no tenía que decir más, en la Orden todos sabían dónde estaba y con quién, en silencio la mayoría desaprobaba las decisiones que aquella chica había tomado, los pensamientos siempre iban en "una lástima, tan brillante", sin embargo, cuatro personas en aquella sala eran incapaces de juzgarla, una pelirrroja, un oji azul, una ensoñadora y una mujer cuyas arrugas eran síntomas de experiencia. Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood y Minerva Mcgonagall, Hermione había sido víctima de sus circunstancias y se había quebrado, nadie tenía derecho a juzgarla.

¿Qué quiere la amante de Malfoy? – ella era más que eso, la mandíbula del hombre se apretó y respiró hondo para continuar.

Dice que nos dará el Horrocrux faltante por la vida de Malfoy – nadie pidió una mejor explicación todos sabían a qué se refería, ella quería que lo dejaran ir cuando todo terminara.

¡NO! – dos voces pertenecientes a dos pelirrojos se alzaron en el tumulto.

¡Mató a Fred! ¡Tiene que pagar! –

Y Dhapne -

Y muchos más Harry, es tan vil como el mismo Voldemort – el barullo de voces se alzó en el salón, todos concordaban, excepto las cuatro personas.

Es nuestra mejor opción, entre más tiempo pase más vidas inocentes se está llevado consigo – todos allí lo sabían, pero muchos habían perdido a manos de Malfoy algo ¡NO! Aquello no era negociable y las tres personas que la querían lo sabían, no había forma de que aquella petición fuera atendida, el mismo pensamiento cruzó por las tres cabezas "ella había perdido suficiente, pero, lo que aún tenía era imposible de salvar ¡cuán desgraciada!".

Alguna idea ¿Alguno puede rastrear y atrapar a Malfoy? – la voz salió llena de ira.

No, es poco probable que alguien pueda, pero – en ese momento todos dejaron de respirar, él, Ron Weasley, lo había pensado mucho – podríamos engañarla – concluyó mientras la sala se quedaba en silencio.

¡cómo te atreves Ron! ¡es Hemione! – esta vez fue su hermana quien lo miró con asco

Y Malfoy es un maldito Mortifago que tiene encima no sé cuántos muertos – en la sala todos asintieron en silencio – tú lo has dicho Potter, es posible que lo atrapemos pero ¿cuánto tiempo pasará?

Estoy de acuerdo con Weasley - varias voces se alzaron, el azabache fijó su vista en la anciana mujer quien tenía el semblante compungido, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, pero ambos sabían que no podrían hacer nada.

Bien, haré los arreglos, el hombre salió de la habitación y fue seguido por las tres mujeres, una vez en su despacho tomó una copa y la llenó de wiscky, necesitaba el líquido quemar su garganta antes de hacer lo que se le había impuesto.

Potter, lo único que podemos hacer es sacarla viva de todo esto – todos sabían a qué se refería la anciana, sin embargo, las tres personas allí se preguntaron si ella no preferiría morir. Esperaban sinceramente que no.

Con aquella declaración las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación, y él tomó el galeón mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

" _Tenemos un trato Hermione"_

No se atrevió a decir nada más, se sentía un sinsabor en su boca. Se sentía frustrado, él había empezado a retorcer la vida de su amiga cuando tomó aquella decisión ¡qué desgraciado se sentía!

EN OTRO LUGAR

Un fuerte olor a quemado invadió sus fosas nasales, sabía que era, se dirigió al buró que ahora ocupaban las pocas cosas que poseía y buscó el galeón que se encontraba rojo, sacudió su varita y escuchó 4 simples palabras, sin destinatario, sin remitente, pero ella sabía que era la respuesta que había estado esperando.

Desconfiaba.

Conocía a su amigo, desde los 11 años.

Algo no estaba bien, sin embargo ¿qué otra opción tenía?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar al rubio que ahora tenía sus pensamientos, apretó la moneda en un puño y escondió su mano en su espalda casualmente.

¿Todo bien? – fue lo que dijo al entrar a la habitación

Todo perfecto – respondió apretando el puño tras su espalda.

No me mires de esa forma Hermione – él lo sabía llevaba varios días insistiendo en la idea de hacer un trato con la Orden.

Por favor – fue lo único que lo dijo, sabía que era arriesgado

Lo intento, pero aún no sé qué hechizo usó – él sabía que mentía, parcialmente, ella sabía que sería difícil pero necesitaban hacerlo.

Te ayudaré, sabes que nadie devora libros como yo – lo vio sonreír de lado y asintió, ella quería engañarse pero sabía que él solo estaba tratando de calmarla.

Hora de la Legeremancia Hermione – la cara de ella se deformó, levaban dos días sin hacerlo, dos días en que Draco había estado ocupado en su "trabajo" y la idea sacudió su interior, respiró profundo y antes de poder decir algo lo sintió.

¡LEGEREMENS! – y el dolor punzante apareció, lo sintió navegar por los pasillos de su mente, lo sintió en cada recuerdo. Un grito salió de su garganta mientras sus uñas se enterraban en el suelo.

Estaba empezando a creer que no necesitaba esos recuerdos.


	22. Chapter 22 De recuerdos y dolores

Señoras y señores, esto está a punto de acabar. Waooo ha sido un camino largoooo y no puedo creer que de verdad estemos tan cerca del final, ufff debo a gradecer a los que han tenido tanta paciencia con mi ritmo de escritura.

Realmente espero que les guste el capítulo, díganme ¿alguno tiene idea de cómo va a terminar esto? Espero que no, espero que si sea una gran sorpresa. En fin, démosle paso al capítulo:

 **CAPITULO 21. De recuerdos y dolores.**

Se sentía como una vil rata. Había engañado a Hermione, él realmente había querido prometerle la felicidad que ella pedía, entendía su posición, pero, también entendía a los demás, suspiró, al menos no era el único que la estaba engañando, él también lo sabía y simplemente había renunciado a aquello, se sentía identificado. Tomó otro frasco de la caja en su escritorio y un hilo plateado se desprendió de su cabeza, se detuvo a pensar cómo debía etiquetarlo y lo decidió "Draco Malfoy", supo que ella lo entendería, ELLA lo entendería.

Sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse y vio a un hermosa pelirroja con una mirada triste ¿sabría? Esperaba que no, esperaba que todo pudiera continuar de aquella forma hasta el final.

Harry – ella bordeó el escritorio y se sentó en sus piernas – tú no puedes hacer nada. Cada uno se labra su destino y decide, dentro de las pocas opciones que tanga, qué es lo mejor.

Él lo sabía, incluso con todo el dolor que aquello significaría para su amiga, podría irse con tranquilidad, al menos en aquel aspecto, sabía de no había forma de que se fuera tranquilo. Miró a la mujer frente a él y un nudo se hizo en su garganta, pero, lo disimuló. Había aprendido a hacer eso.

Lo sé – depositó un beso en sus labios – jamás olvides tus palabras, por favor – trató de sonar tranquilo pero sabía que su voz se había cortado por una fracción de segundo.

Lo haré – vio la mirada triste de ella y se volvió a preguntar ¿lo sabría?

EN OTRO LUGAR

Era una noche tormentosa, afuera la lluvia caía recia, los rayos iluminaban el cielo, su respiración era agitada mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos, sin moverse, sin temblar, solo bajaban. Le costaba respirar, se sentía asfixiada y asqueada, se sentía terriblemente culpable, sentía que no tenía derecho a respirar.

Hermione ¿estás bien? – reaccionó mientras golpeaba la mano de él impidiendo que llegara a tocarla – Eres una cruel rata Malfoy – murmuró mientras se alejaba apoyándose contra la pared intentando controlar sus ganas de vomitar - ¡No te me acerques! – vio los ojos del hombre oscurecerse, vio en sus ojos genuina culpa - ¡Lo sabías! ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡lo sabias! – gritó llena de furia, gritó tratando de sacarlo todo, pero, ella no era mucho mejor, ella también era una sabandija, ella sabía que todo era debido a ella ¿por qué había esperado algo diferente? En aquel momento solo era una sangre sucia, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Si, lo sabía. Sabía que esto pasaría y decidí callar – sus ojos, esos ojos tristes que sabían no transmitir nada se cristalizaron – decidí permitirme, aunque no lo mereciera, tenerte un poco más a mi lado – se odiaba por no odiarlo, se odiaba por amarlo, se odiaba porque ella no merecía aquello. La vida era una maldita perra.

Quería decir algo, quería decirle que lo odiaba, pero, se sentía incapaz. Quería golpearlo y luego golpearse, pero, tampoco pudo. Tomó su varita del buró y le apuntó, podría usar contra él cualquier hechizo que había aprendido, pero no era capaz. Su corazón se oprimió de manera dolorosa.

Hay un Traslador en el borde del bosque – vio como una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de él – debes hacerlo rápido, no podré contener mucho tiempo la situación – ella no hizo nada, fijó su vista en la pared, tenía que sacarla de allí, su conciencia no soportaba otra carga – Te amo Hermione – la amaba, él la amaba pero no podía pedirle perdón ¿para qué servía el perdón?

Calló, ninguna palabra salió de su boca, la pared al costado se hizo transparente, corrió allí sin mirar atrás, sin ver cómo el caía de rodillas y lloraba, lloraba sin recriminárselo, lloraba por sus elecciones, lloraba por haber escogido convertir su vida en aquella miseria.

Al entrar en la habitación, la rubia, huésped de aquella habitación, se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea, al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sol se giró hacía ella y la miró con curiosidad.

Nos iremos – la mujer no dijo nada, solo la siguió.

Corrían por un túnel de la mansión, al ver la luz, salieron en plena tormenta. Un hechizo rosó su mejilla. La seguían tres sujetos con máscaras plateadas, imposible distinguirlos. Se obligó a correr aún más rápido mientras lanzaba un bombarda, estaban tan cerca, estaban muy cerca.

Sintió la capa de magia al atravesarla y, frente a ella lo divisó, en el aire flotando había un espejo. Apretó más la mano de la rubia y lo tomó, sintió la sensación de vacío y luego un golpe seco, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, vio a la rubio igual de desconcertada. Seguía lloviendo, estaban llenas de barro, cuando visualizó mejor se dio cuenta que estaban en un cementerio ¿por qué rayos un cementerio? Un escalofrió se adueñó de su cuerpo y luego escuchó esa voz:

-Hermione – alzó su vista y se encontró con un hombre de cabello azabache, Harry Potter, su amigo. Ahora su mirada parecía cansada, su cuerpo estaba fuerte como lo recordaba, su cabello estaba despeinado y mojado, al lado de él una mujer pelirroja, verla le recordó porqué estaba allí, le recordó su pecado haciendo que su garganta se cerrara.

Solo asintió, vio a la pelirroja acercarse y ayudar a levantar a la rubia y su amigo hizo lo mismo con ella.

Mi hermana – dijo la mujer, la pelirroja desvió su vista y Hermione pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos, Astoria no lo sabía.

Está esperando por nosotros – le tomó la mano y la hizo empezar a caminar – pero primero debes comer, estás tan delgada – aquellas palabras le recordaron a Molly Weasley.

Ella tomó la mano que le ofrecía Harry, no vio nada en sus ojos, ni odio, ni felicidad, no vio nada. Su mirada le recordó a la gris de él, igual de inexpresiva, entrenadas para no mostrar ninguno de los sentimientos que los carcomía.

Sintió el vértigo de la desaparición y luego estaba frente a unas casas, en un barrio normal de Londres, si no supiera todo lo que estaba pasando, diría que la guerra era un invento. Vio como una casa aparecía entre dos, no recordaba nada de aquello, probablemente ya había estado allí pero le habían quitado sus recuerdos.

Una vez adentro un grupo de personas se reunían en la sala y las miraban. Un hombre de cabello castaño corrió hacía la rubia y la abrazó, ella solo le respondió, todos tenían los ojos puestos sobre ella. Dos miradas pelirrojas la veían con odio.

Una era de quien entes la veía con amor recordaba su mirada azul y cálida, ahora solo veía odio, desprecio, asco.

El segundo hombre también la miraba con odio, no fue capaz de seguir viéndolos, una punzada de culpabilidad atacó su corazón y sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero no podía llorar, no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Hola Hermione, creo que deberías tomar un baño – su mano fue tomada por la de una rubia de mirada ensoñadora, Luna, seguía viéndola de la misma forma, ella parecía estar estancada en un mundo abstracto donde nada de aquello tenía cabida, su sonrisa seguía siendo cálida.

¡No! – el pelirrojo que antes era su mejor amigo se interpuso entre ellas – ella no irá a ningún lugar mientras no nos entregue el maldito objeto.

Ronald – escucho al pelinegro con un tono lleno de advertencia.

No Harry, él tiene razón, ella no es confiable – no sabía de qué hablaban, ¿qué debía entregar? ¿cómo Harry sabía que ella aparecería allí? Su cabeza empezó a doler.

Yo tomo las decisiones aquí – escucho a su amigo subir el tono, jamás había escuchado tal determinación en su voz, parecía seguro de lo que decía – si no estás de acuerdo puedes irte George – el salón quedó en total silencio.

Cuando exploró a los allí presentes reconoció a Molly, Bill, Fleur, Alexander, a quien solo había visto un par de veces en la escuela, Kingsley, Lupin, no quiso seguir viendo, sentía mucha vergüenza. Decidió que las tablas del piso tenían líneas muy interesantes.

Harry, querido ¿cómo sabemos que es confiable? – aquella pregunta proveniente de aquella voz, le atravesó el pecho como una cuchilla. Molly Weasley estaba haciendo aquella pregunta, sintió ganas de tirarse a llorar allí misma, pero, se recordó que ella no tenía ese derecho.

Ella solo sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica que llevaba puesta y la tiró a los pies de la mujer, mientras trataba de controlar sus sentimientos, en ningún momento levantó la mirada, no se sentía capaz de ver todos los ojos acusadores puestos en ella. Era más fácil no sentirse afectada por sus decisiones estando lejos, tenerlos de frente la hacía sentirse tremendamente estúpida. Sus acciones habían destrozado a varias personas. Se sintió avergonzada de haber pensado que podría tener un final feliz con el hombre que había asesinado a varias personas que eran muy queridas para los que tenía al frente. El destino era cruel.

Vamos Herm, el lodo será difícil de quitar – al escuchar la voz de la rubia fijo su vista en su rostro y encontró una pequeña sonrisa, de esas ensoñadoras que siempre portaba – es peor cuando se tiene el cabello crespo – la chica la jaló fuera de la vista de todos y la guio por las escaleras hasta abrir una puerta y cerrarla tras ellas. Era una habitación.

Ella no sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía como una extraña invadiendo una casa donde no era bien recibida, y aquello era parcialmente cierto, no era bienvenida en aquella casa, pero no era para nada una desconocida ¿por qué diablos Malfoy la había enviado allí? El hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó cuando escuchó de nuevo la melodiosa voz de la rubia:

Ese es el baño – señaló una puerta entreabierta

¡Oh! Yo … Gracias Luna – dijo por lo bajo con vergüenza, vio a la chica tomar el picaporte para salir de la habitación, sin embargo, no la abrió.

Llora Hermione – su voz sonaba un poco más firme de lo que nunca la escucho – todos tienen derecho a llorar, puedes llorar incluso tus pecados.

Luego solo salió de la habitación dejándola sola. Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas y al siguiente momento se encontró cayendo de rodillas mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba mientras lloraba de manera audible, quería sacarlo todo, quería sentirse mejor, pero, ella sabía que ni llorando un rio podría hacer aquello.

EN OTRO LUGAR.

Que decepción joven Malfoy – se encontraba en el piso frio "implorando clemencia" "pidiendo perdón" esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ¡que imbécil era!

Mi señor, la impura golpeó al Elfo que le llevaba comida – que excusa más mediocre, lo sabía, pero, también sabía que seguía siendo el oficial más confiable en las filas del hombre- he castigado al Elfo de manera ejemplar – y lo había hecho, si ella supiera le daría otra razón para odiarlo.

Una maldita sangre sucia sin varita escapó en tus narices – la irá brotaba del cuerpo del hombre, tendría que jugar bien sus fichas.

Mi señor, le juro que no volverá a ocurrir – era un muy buen actor, logró que su voz saliera temblorosa y su cuerpo estuviera tenso. Tenía que quedarse allí, tenía que mantenerse al lado del maldito ser.

Claro que no volverá a ocurrir – sintió su cuerpo contraerse, se negó a gritar, necesitaba permanecer estoico.

Sintió una y otra vez sus huesos romperse, vio sus recuerdos más tristes taladrarle la mente, sintió que moría y revivía de nuevo solo para volver a sentir el dolor de la perdida. Después de media hora se encontraba en el piso, sangraba y su respiración estaba agitada, pero, seguía estoico, tenía que mantenerse fuerte, no podía mostrarse débil ante él.

Solo te dejaré vivir porque has sido útil y porque la sangre sucia no era útil– pudo sentir a la serpiente rosar su pierna y seguir a su amo – la próxima vez no tendré piedad

Respiró profundo buscando la fuerza para levantarse, estaba agitado, cada rincón de su cuerpo dolía, estaba seguro de que había sido de las peores torturas que había recibido. Milagrosamente logró ponerse de pie e hizo una reverencia.

Estoy sumamente agradecido por su perdón mi señor – después de una mueca despectiva del ser serpentino salió cojeando y un hilo de sangre resbala por su sien, no pudo dar más de tres pasos y se desplomó contra una pared, antes de poder caer al piso sintió como era sujetado por otra persona, levantó su vista tratando de enfocar en quien estaba a su lado, cuando por fin pudo hacerlo se encontró con unos ojos verdes, lo miraban con odio y en el fondo con tristeza, luego perdió la conciencia.

 _Se encontraba frente a una tumba "Dhapne Greengrass" leyó. No se sintió culpable, no se sentía culpable de ninguna de las muertes que había ocasionado, así de perdido y podrido estaba._

 _Malfoy – se giró para encontrarse con los ojos verdes del niño que vivió._

 _Potter – dijo escuetamente._

 _¿qué quieres? – una sonrisa ladeada se adueñó del rostro del rubio._

 _¿No te da ni un poco de cargo de conciencia?_

 _¿De qué rayos hablas? – su mirada reflejaba confusión_

 _La engañaste, le prometiste algo que no podrás cumplir – el cuerpo del moreno se tensó y supo que había atinado – no vengo a recriminártelo, ella en el fondo también lo sabe._

 _¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – el moreno empezaba a perder su paciencia y se mantenía alerta, aquello podía ser una trampa._

 _Relájate, Potter, te necesito más que tú a mí – aquella confesión lo tomó desprevenido – ella pronto se irá, está buscando sus recuerdos – el moreno volvió a tensarse, sabía a qué recuerdo se refería sin recibir mayor explicación._

 _¿qué vas a proponerme Malfoy? – sabía que el rubio amaba a su amiga, lo podía ver en sus ojos así tratara de ocultar su preocupación._

 _Está cerca de recordar, ella se irá cuando lo haga –_

 _¿La dejarás ir? – preguntó sarcástico_

 _¿Lo disfrutas no? – no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia, justicia divina – la dejaré ir, la amo Potter – aquella confesión abierta lo tomó desprevenido, él lo sabía, pero, jamás imaginó que el hombre lo admitiera tan abiertamente._

 _¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo eso? – una sonrisa triunfadora apareció en el rostro del otro._

 _Tú quieres un Horrocrux, yo quiero su protección –_

 _¿solo eso? – preguntó incrédulo_

 _Mi vida la cuidaré yo, pero, no puedo cuidar de ella sin tu ayuda – le mostró el galeón que había robado a la castaña sin que ella lo notara – la recogerás aquí, te lo haré sabe de esta forma_

 _¿Y el Horrocrux? – curioso, Potter no era muy diferente a las demás personas, era su amiga pero estaba más interesado en lo que obtendría a cambio._

 _Ella lo llevará, deberás esperar, no confío en ustedes – él lo había pensado detenidamente y la había planeado todo fríamente._

 _Es mi amiga, jamás la dañaría –_

 _ERA tu amiga, en ese lugar hay más personas que la aborrecen que las que están dispuestas a perdonarla – guardó la moneda en su bolsillo y lo miró con la frente en alto – confío en que la protegerás, sé que aún la quieres – lo sabía, él aún la quería, probablemente se sentía tan culpable como el rubio por el recuerdo – ella llevará el Horrocrux, cuando esté segura, te lo entregará – debía felicitarse por el plan perfecto que había logrado._

 _No puedes destruirlo – aquello no tenía sentido para el azabache_

 _¿Qué?_

 _Él lo sabrá en cuanto lo destruyas y me matará –_

 _¿Porqué debería importarme eso? –_

 _Mataré a la serpiente, pero, solo podré hacerlo si él no sabe que te lo entregué – el entendimiento apareció en el rostro de Harry, Voldemort ataría cabos – te diré la hora y el lugar, deberás estar allí, cuando mate a la serpiente uno de los tuyos deberá destruir el Horrocrux, luego tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer – él también lo sabía, sabía que era un Horrocrux._

 _¿cómo? – ni siquiera Voldemort lo sabía._

 _Solo lo sé Potter – luego sacó de su túnica una carta – si algo me sucede asegúrate de que reciba esto, la pelirroja, sé que ella se la dará._

 _Luego, sin esperar más, desapareció dejando a un moreno confundido. Era mucha información, acababa de darle fecha a la batalle final y al fin de la guerra. Aquello de alguna forma no lo hacía feliz, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo con ella._

¡AAHHH! – se despertó agitado sudando, sabía que tenía fiebre, miró a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, recordaba que Thedoro lo había encontrado, suponía que había llegado hasta allí por su cortesía.

Se tapó los ojos con las manos, todo estaría bien, ella estaría bien, Potter cumpliría y él había planeado todo a la perfección, solo necesitaba seguir allí un tiempo más. Todo se acabaría pronto.

Todo se acabaría pronto.

Varías lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Todo acabaría pronto.


	23. Chapter 23 La bruja mas cobarde

Chan, chan, chan (¿Alguno lo leyó con la musiquita?) señoras y señores, esto si que está en la recta final, y eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa, ha tardado pero llegará, no saben lo ansiosa que estoy por cambiar el estado de la historia de en proceso a terminado.

Una de mis muy queridas lecturas me comentó que había cosas que no entendía, espero que este capítulo pueda aclarar parcialmente tus dudas, estoy segura de que quedarán totalmente satisfechas con el siguiente. No te diré nada más porque sería un spoiler.

Esa misma lectora me preguntó si iba a tener epílogo y sí, definitivamente lo tendrá. He pensado en hacer un final alternativo pero aún no estoy segura.

Pues bien, estoy tan feliz de estar a punto de terminar este viaje con las lectoras que empezaron conmigo desde el primer capítulo por allá en el 2018, y agradecida con las que fueron llegando. Sé que el contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte, razón por la cual he espantado a muchos.

Hace un tiempo vengo comentándoles que estoy escribiendo otra historia que llega por momentos, tengo una cantidad considerable de páginas pero aún no sé se sería bien recibida, es ambientada en el mundo mágico, pero, no como lo conocemos ahora, es inspirada en una película llamada intercambio de reinas, entonces, cuéntenme que opinarían de que la publicara, el contenido no es pesado como el de esta.

En fin, mucha palabrería, ahora, el capítulo:

 **CAPÍTULO 22. La bruja más cobarde de nuestra generación.**

¡Una semana Harry! ¡Una maldita semana! – su cara estaba del mismo color se su cabello y sus ojos despedían rencor ¿Qué podía decir?

Nos han timado ¡Metiste al enemigo al cuartel! – otro pelirrojo reclamaba mientas los demás solo callaban y escuchaban.

Quizá se deba a los Torposoplos, siempre hacen que las personas olviden – los pelirrojos lanzaron una mirada asesina a la rubia la cual fue devuelta por un castaño, ella por su parte no se dio por aludida.

Luna querida, no es el momento – intervino la matriarca de los Weasley tratando de aminorar el ambiente que se había formado entre los tres hombres.

¿No dirás nada Harry? – esta vez la voz sonaba pausada, sin ira. Lupin se cubría la mano con la boca y lo miraba sin entender.

Realmente no sé qué sucede – y no lo sabía, también se había estado preguntando si había sido buena idea creer en alguien como Malfoy y si no había caído en una trampa por sus sentimientos por su amiga. Aquello lo había estado desvelando.

Varituserum – solo una palabra y todos desviaron su atención a Theodoro – No creo que Malfoy utilice a Granger para sus fines, sin embargo, es Malfoy, nunca se sabe.

No creo…- las palabras del azabache se quedaron a medias con la intromisión de otra persona

Quienes apoyen la idea de Nott, levanten la mano – era su amigo pelirrojo en cuyos ojos brillaba la ira y la determinación.

Solo dos manos no se elevaron: la de Luna y la de Ginny.

Eres una traidora – comento el pelirrojo mayor para luego salir iracundo del lugar.

No podía negarse, si lo hacía perdería autoridad y dividiría la orden. Ya había tenido una intromisión de sus sentimientos en una decisión, no podía volver a permitírselo. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando la habitación se vacío y solo tres personas permanecieron en ella.

Es Malfoy, si realmente tiene un plan, el veritaserum no servirá – la pelirroja se acercó a él mientas tomaba su mano y le daba una mirada tranquila, él sabía que le estaba diciendo que entendía su decisión de aceptar el trato con Malfoy.

Creo que él solo se aseguró que no fuera una trampa – comentó la rubia mientras tomaba la mano del castaño para salir de allí.

Iré a preparar todo – dijo la pelirroja soltando su mano para luego abandonar la estancia.

EN OTRO LUGAR.

Se despertó agitada, tocó su frente y sintió las gotas de sudor, aquello no era lo único que se sentía mojado, luego tocó sus ojos, sí, allí estaban. Había despertado de la misma forma desde que había llegado a aquella casa. Aquello se llamaba cargo de conciencia.

Se levantó y se sentó al borde de la cama mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos para evitar gritar, luego su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Nuevamente estaba llorando.

Apretó sus labios negándose a emitir cualquier sonido, nadie debía saber que estaba llorando, ella no tenía derecho a llorar.

Se maldijo a sí misma por haber entregado su varita en un gesto de paz ¡Cómo quería silenciar la habitación!

Cuando por fin reunió las fuerzas para levantarse, se fijó que estaba lloviendo, el cielo estaba igual de oscuro que los días anteriores, acaso ¿sabría acerca de su estado de ánimo?

Aquel día estaba determinada, iría a enfrentar sus fantasmas, suplicaría perdón. Era lo único que podía hacer porque, aunque todo aquello se había desfigurado tanto, ella sentía aquel sentimiento quemar su pecho. Simplemente se negaba a morir ¡cuál irónico!

Se enfundó su capa y salió del lugar, una vez en la puerta de la entrada un hombre pelirrojo se interpuso en su camino.

¿A dónde crees que vas Granger? – ella lo miró, Granger, su mejor amigo del colegio ahora la llamaba por su apellido y, su enemigo ahora la hacía gemir su nombre. Sonrió disimuladamente, la vida definitivamente era irónica.

Al cementerio – comentó llanamente.

¿realmente crees que puedes salir y entrar cuando quieras? – realmente no había pensado en aquello, solo se había puesto su capa y había bajado ¡Pero qué estúpida!

Iré con ella – murmuraron al tiempo dos castaños y una rubia – no sabía en qué momento habían empezado a tener público, pero aquello era gracioso.

No tengo varita Ronald –

No soy estúpido Granger, eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, no necesitas varita, de eso estoy seguro - ¡oh! Claro que necesitaba varita o al menos en aquel estado anímico tan deplorable y, además, no necesitaba que nadie lo supiera.

Si no la necesitara, ya lo sabrías – el hombre la miró con sospecha para luego ver por encima de sus hombros a las personas que se habían ofrecido a acompañarla – Al parecer haz hecho nuevos amigos – los dos hombres se tensaron mientras la rubia en su habitual tono decía:

¡Oh no Ron! ¡nosotras hemos sido amigas desde la escuela! – ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar darle una mirada condescendiente a la rubia, incluso Hermione que estaba de espaldas no dudó en pensar lo inocente que era su amiga, parecía que tenía una burbuja sobre ella que no le permitía caer de lleno en la realidad.

El hombre terminó suspirando para luego abrir la puerta, la dejaría ir, quizá muy en el fondo guardaba aquella debilidad por su mejor amiga, quizá sabía que ella no podría hacer nada, ella nunca sabría cómo encontrar Grimmauld Place, así que, si era una trampa, no tenía ninguna información que aportar.

Salieron todos a paso firme y una vez estuvieron en un lugar seguro desaparecieron. La imponente puerta del cementerio los recibió, aquel lugar era cómo un Dementor, o al menos, así lo sentía Ron. Al pasar las verjas del camposanto, se dirigió a la izquierda a donde estaba Daphne, una punzada de culpabilidad le atravesó el pecho. Astoria seguía preguntando por su hermana y ellos simplemente seguían diciéndole que estaba en una misión, que volvería pronto. Se preguntó si la chica creía aquello o solo los engañaba. Sabía que tendría que decirle y que aquello no podía tardarse más.

Una vez frente a su tumba una corona de flores blancas apareció sobre la tierra húmeda – Hola – su voz se entrecortó y sus ojos se cristalizaron, la vida se le antojaba injusta – sé que tengo que decirle Daph, es solo que aún no sé cómo – sintió un movimiento a su espalda e instintivamente tomó su varita y se giró rápidamente.

Tranquilo Weasley – dijo un castaño levantando sus manos mostrando que no poseía una varita – ambos sabemos que estamos dilatando algo – luego desvió su vista a la tumba de la otrora Slyterhin – es difícil de creer – finalizó mientras se parada al lado del otro hombre y se tomaba las manos tras su espalda.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ambos se disculpaban por ser tan cobardes. Ambos pensaron lo mismo, ese día debían decirle, no podían seguir dilatando aquello.

Mientras tanto, tres personas caminaban hacía otro lugar del cementerio, una vez llegaron a su destino, dos de ellos se detuvieron a una distancia prudente mientras la tercera se acercaba a la tumba para luego desplomarse sobre la tierra húmeda. La rubia intentó acercarse pero un mano le impidió avanzar, al levantar la vista se encontró con el hombre a su lado quien negaba lentamente con la cabeza, ella entendió, suspiró, y se quedó allí.

Sendas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la castaña y recorrían sus mejillas para terminar perdidas en la tierra húmeda, no sabía en qué momento pero sus manos se encontraban clavadas en la arena. Se sentía culpable, se sentía triste, entendía en aquel momento la decisión de su amigo, sin embargo, no la compartía.

Era incapaz de condenarlo por aquello.

Nuevamente su mente voló a aquel recuerdo y su corazón se estrujo mientras el aire le faltaba, se estaba ahogando en su culpa.

 _Hermione, no estás en condiciones de ir – le había dicho un pelirrojo_

 _¿estás dudando de mi capacidad Ronald? – su mirada era afilada y estaba dirigida a él, necesitaba parecer determinada – mis padres murieron en sus manos – ella había apelado al sentimiento de venganza para convencer a sus amigos._

 _Finalmente él suspiró y se rindió, ella tenía derecho a luchar, ella había perdido a sus padres, quizá ella necesitaba aquello para salir de su abstracción._

 _Al aparecerse en el pueblo, varías edificaciones estaban incendiadas, el humo bloqueaba la visión y en algunos momentos no se distinguía el enemigo del aliado._

 _Aquello le sentaba perfecto._

 _Caminó y vio varios grupos peleando, algunos cara a cara, otros dos a uno, y así, todos parecían ocupados, nadie parecía notarla. Le pareció gracioso que cuando no se buscaba no se encontrara, pero cuando se buscaba nadie parecía dispuesto a notarte._

 _Estaba en ese pensamiento cuando notó tras la bruma de polvo y rayos de colores un hombre con una máscara plateada mirándola, parecía estar sonriendo tras aquel pedazo de metal. La había notado._

 _Lo miró directo a los ojos bajando su varita, eran tan grises. En aquel momento, no se había detenido a pensar, ahora, ante su recuerdo sabía quién era, Draco Malfoy, las ironías de la vida no tenían límite._

 _Él levantó la varita hacía ella esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo._

 _Nada pasó._

 _Su varita seguía caída a un lado de su cuerpo, sin intenciones de ser levantada para luchar._

 _¿Acaso no se defendería? Sería aburrido simplemente matarla._

 _¿Acaso olvidaste cómo usar magia sangre sucia? – nada, ni una palabra de vuelta, silencio total. Al ver sus ojos parecían dos pozos chocolates vacíos, carentes de emoción, sin el brillo de la réplica que antaño estarían en ellos - ¿No hablas ahora? – intentó provocarla de nuevo, pero, obtuvo la misma respuesta. Nada._

 _Asteado levantó su varita hacía ella, pesa a no hablar, aún podría divertirse con ella, no la mataría de inmediato, sería como un saco de boxeo humano. Con un primer hechizo la mandó volando, golpeándola contra un árbol. Absolutamente nada pasó, acaso ¿realmente no se defendería? Levantó de nuevo su varita, vio el gran edificio que se alzó junto al árbol, podría sepultarla y que muriera lentamente, o dejarla un rato sufrir para luego aventar el rayo verde contra ella._

 _Si, la segunda opción se le antojaba perfecta, ello garantizaría que no quedara viva y que, además, sufriera, era un plan perfecto. Una vez decidido, un Bombarda salió de su varita, pero lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido._

 _Un halo pelirrojo había aparecido en escena, la castaña había salido volando a un lado y los escombros habían caído sobre él ¿cuál Weasley era?_

 _Luego vio como este murmuraba algo hacía su izquierda, Potter sostenía, para evitar que esta corriera hacía el hombre sepultado, a la sangre sucia mientras ella en estado de shock soltaba sendas lágrimas. La culpa se dibujaba en cada uno de sus gestos. Luego desaparecieron._

 _El entendimiento vino a su cabeza y sonrió mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo._

 _Era uno de los asquerosos gemelos, había deseado que fuera la comadreja, pero, aquello era mejor que nada._

 _Los Gryfinddors y su estúpido sentido del heroísmo – comentó mientras veía al hombre que respiraba entrecortado – me das asco – luego, sintiéndose mortalmente aburrido, levantó su varita y la maldición asesina, en forma de rayo verde, chocó con la cabeza del hombre, instantáneamente dejó de respirar y sus ojos quedaron abiertos carentes de vida._

 _Aquel día se sentía misericordioso._

 _Ella por su parte se sentía desgraciada, la última visión que tuvo de su amigo fue la de un hombre sepultado bajo escombros apenas respirando._

 _¡No aquello no podía haber pasado!_

 _Todo se había torcido, el Karma le estaba dando una lección por lo que había intentado hacer._

Llevaba minutos, tal vez horas viendo fijamente la tumba del pelirrojo, no había notado en qué momento había empezado a llover de nuevo, su cabello estaba pegado a su cara y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia.

Él había salvado a alguien que no lo merecía.

Había llegado a aquel lugar buscando que alguien le quitara la vida ya que ella había sido incapaz de hacerlo a mano propia.

Había llegado a aquel lugar con toda la intención de "suicidarse" y, en vez de aquello, había condenado a una persona maravillosa a la muerte.

No sabía en qué momento sus sollozos se habían vuelto audibles solo supo que alguien se arrodillaba a su lado y la tomaba de los hombros mientras acariciaba su espalda.

En su mente le suplicaba por perdón al hombre que se encontraba enterrado bajo el frio suelo. No sabía si él podía escucharla pero no podía dejar de solicitarlo. Él había pagado por su falta de valor.

Perdón, Perdón, Perdón … luego nada.

Solo tuvo dos pensamientos antes de perder plenamente la conciencia:

El primero, su incapacidad de odiar a su amigo por decidir modificar sus recuerdos.

El segundo, la ironía de que el hombre que amaba había tenido la oportunidad de acabar dos veces con su vida y no lo había hecho.

¿Karma? ¿Destino?

No tenía respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en una habitación, la habitación que había estado ocupando desde hacía una semana. Lo último que recordaba era su pequeña visita a la tumba del pelirrojo. Luego nada.

Miró a su alrededor y notó a un hombre acercarse a su cama y sentarse en el borde, él la miraba lleno de culpa. Vio en sus ojos la contradicción, él no sabía si hablar o no, tampoco sabía qué decir. Tenía muchas cosas que expresar, pero ninguna lograba salir de su boca.

No te culpo Harry – dijo ella mientras se levantaba apoyándose contra el cabecero - ¿Quién podría culpar a alguien desesperado? – aquello se lo decía más a sí misma, tratando de convencerse de que ella había estado desesperada y había actuado en consecuencia.

Lamento mucho haberlo hecho Herm – el hombre se quitó las gafas y se sobó el puente de su nariz – solo pensé que si no hacía algo te perderías.

Ella sabía que él había querido decir que se volvería loca, pero, había escogido decirlo con más tacto.

Estoy segura de que me hubiera vuelto loca Harry, pero, lo merezco – comentó mientras jugaba con sus manos

Nadie es perfecto Hermione –

¡Me enamoré del hombre que lo mató! – gritó dejando salir su propia frustración.

Ella le había dicho que lo odiaba, pero, la verdad era que ella se odiaba a sí misma por sentir aquello por un hombre malvado que le había quitado la vida a su amigo, se odiaba porque él había levantado su varita pero ella era la autora intelectual de aquel crimen. Había huido porque sentía que se asfixiaba, sentía que debía irse de su lado para pagar por sus pecados.

Le había dicho que lo odiaba, pero, él solo había actuado en consecuencia a su bando.

Él no era una buena persona, eso lo sabía, él no quería ser una buena persona y a ella no le importaba, sin embargo, los pecados de ella pesaban mucho en su espalda.

No… No sé cómo responder a eso – claro que no lo sabía, porque él también la juzgaba, con justa razón, pero él tenía un corazón tan bueno que era incapaz de dejar de quererla.

No te equivoques Harry, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho, solo siento que debo pagar por mis pecados – y era cierto, ella no se arrepentía se haberse enamorado de él, ella lo volvería hacer, era demasiado egoísta, él la había salvado de su propia mente.

El hombre no supo que más decir, tan solo calló mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su túnica, luego le extendió un frasco con un líquido transparente, sabía perfectamente qué era aquello.

Lo siento – volvió a disculparse el moreno por primera vez, ella negó, suspiro y se tomó el contenido del frasco, luego lo siguió hasta la estancia donde se reunía gran parte de la Orden.

¿cómo sabemos que si se la bebió? – de nuevo uno de los pelirrojos saltó a increpar.

Pregúntale algo – dijo el moreno mientras sacó el botecito vacío del bolsillo de su túnica y lo levantaba para que quedara a la vista de todos.

¿Porqué? – no necesitaba que la pregunta fuera hecha más específicamente, ella sabía a qué se refería el hombre. Apretó los labios tratando de contener su respuesta, sabía que sería sometida al escarnio público aún más.

¡Quería quitarme la vida! – escupió sin poderlo contener más, sus ojos se cristalizaron y la vergüenza se pintó en sus mejillas mientras su respiración se agitaba. Veía a su alrededor gestos de desaprobación, lástima e ira.

Podría ayudarte en este momento – dijo el hombre apuntándole con su varita mientras dos más se abalanzaban para prevenir que algo sucediera.

No lo permitiría George – su tono era bajo pero decidido, no dejaría que nadie intentara matarla, guardaba una egoísta esperanza de que todo terminara de manera diferente aunque no lo mereciera. El silencio se adueñó del ambiente hasta que sintió alguien tomándola del brazo y arrastrarla hasta sentarla en una silla en medio de todos los presentes.

¿Dónde está Malfoy? – Alexander la miraba serio, sin pestañear mientras hacía el interrogatorio frente a los ojos expectantes de los presentes.

No lo sé – algunos murmullos llamándola mentirosa se escuchaban quedamente.

¿Eres una espía?

No –

¿Sabes dónde está Voldemort? –

No – notaba como el hombre empezaba a perder su paciencia, pero ¿Qué podía decirle? En realidad no sabía nada.

¿Cuáles son los planes de Malfoy? – vio como el azabache a su lado se tensó, al parecer él sabía más de lo que había informado.

No lo sé – dijo escuetamente, a su alrededor varias personas apretaban la mandíbula mientras clavaban las uñas en la palma de sus manos, la impaciencia se dibujaba en los rostros de casi todos los allí presentes.

¿Sabes dónde está el Horrocrux? – Abrió su boca para responder, pero, de repente, una punzaba en su cabeza la hizo doblarse de dolor mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza.

SI- murmuró luchando contra el ardor de su cabeza, impresionando a todos, incluyéndola a ella con su respuesta.

Era un maldito hurón inteligente, ahora, entendía perfectamente lo que había pasado aquella noche.


	24. Chapter 24 El hurón inteligente

Buenas, buenas. Señora y señores, no sé si lo notan pero he actualizado 3 veces en menos de dos semanas ¡Estoy comprometida! Quiero terminar esto en máximo un mes, pero, si la inspiración me colabora, espero que sea mucho menos.

A mi querida lectora del capítulo anterior, estoy segurísima qué vas a tener todo supremamente claro. Draco es todo un loquillo ¿Coméntenme que les pareció?

¿Se imaginaron que ese fuera el recuero? Si se devuelven, el recuerdo fue modificado porque ella si tenía en su mente la muerte de Fred, solo no sabíamos cómo había pasado exactamente. Draco no borró un recuerdo plantó otro, pero, eso ya lo saben, lo que no saben es qué es exactamente, si leen lo descubrirán.

¿Alguna tiene una idea de cómo va a terminar? ¿Alguna teoría? Me gustaría leerlas, quiero saber si he sido tan obvio como creo o si por el contrario he logrado el objetivo de hacer esto no tan predecible.

Bueno, mucha palabrería, el capítulo:

 **CAPÍTULO 23. El hurón inteligente.**

¡Theo! – la rubia corrió a sus brazos cuando lo vio asomarse por la puerta de la habitación, el hombre la recibió, estaba tenso, y su rostro se veía perturbado, al girar el rostro se dio cuenta que tras él venía un pelirrojo, con el mismo rostro que el hombre al que había abrazado, se separó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás interrogándolos con la mirada.

Astoria… - el pelirrojo estaba intentando hablar pero ella no le permitió terminar.

Theo ¿Qué sucede? – ella no quería escuchar al otro hombre, no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en el hombre que su hermana amó, por lo que había podido escuchar acerca de oji verde y la rubia mayor.

Astoria, siéntate – la garganta se le secó, retrocedió un par de pasos y chocó con la cama cayendo sentada en ella – Daphne está muerta – ya no escuchaba nada, un pitido instalado en su oído no se impedía, veía al pelirrojo moviendo su boca mientras le daba miradas preocupadas al otro hombre, este a su turno se acuclilló frente a ella mientras tomaba sus hombros, ambos lucían preocupados y ella pasaba su vista vacía entre ambos.

Pensé que se lo dirías tú porque tenías más tacto – dijo ron mientras negaba enfáticamente

¡Cállate Weasley! ¡Astoria! – el chico la zarandeó suavemente, ella había perdido todo rastro de color y sus labios de repente era blanquecinos, como los de un muerto.

¿Qué hacemos? – verla de aquella forma lo lastimaba, sentía que le estaba fallando a la rubia, se sentía impotente, su cuerpo tembló lentamente mientras veía al castaño moverla suavemente tratando de hacerla salir del letargo – Daphne – murmuró con voz cortada.

Nadie los había preparado para eso, las lágrimas empezaron a bajar como cascadas por las mejillas de la rubia, pero, ella seguía quieta, rígida, cómo un cadáver.

Daph – susurró suavemente – Yo… Daph – eran las únicas palabras que lograba articular.

Alzó su varita y la apuntó contra la rubia, luego ella cayó inconsciente, él respiraba fuerte, cómo si sus pulmones no pudieran tomar la cantidad de oxígeno adecuada.

¡QUÉ RAYOS! – el castaño recostó suavemente a la chica mientras sacaba su varita y la apuntaba contra el pelirrojo – no te atrevas a volver a alzar tu varita contra ella comadreja – el oji azul pasó de necesitar aire a estar rojo de la ira.

¡Estaba en shock! – el hombre no bajó la varita, ninguno de los dos lo hizo - ¡le prometí cuidarla! – estaba desesperado, no sabía cómo manejar aquella situación.

¡Ella NO necesita que tú la cuides! – la mirada del castaño era amenazante, llena de advertencia, pero el otro hombre tampoco cedería, él había hecho una promesa y pretendía cumplirla.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Estamos en el mismo bando! –

Yo solo estoy en su bando – dijo el hombre mientras la daba una mirada de soslayo a la chica

¡Oh! Los Pixies parecían inquietos, ahora entiendo por qué – una rubia estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta siendo espectadora de su guerra de miradas.

Luna vete – dijo el oji azul, pero, contrario a su solicitud, la mujer caminó hasta la cama donde la chica estaba inconsciente, le puso una mano en la frente y cerró sus ojos – ella estará bien, deben darle tiempo – la mujer al ver que ninguno bajaba la varita sonrió tiernamente – ¿Interrumpí un duelo? ¿Necesitan un moderador? – tan inocente, no había una pisca de burla ni en su mirada ni en su voz, ella lo estaba diciendo seriamente.

Ron exhaló bajo su varita y antes de darle una última mirada a la rubia tendida inconsciente salió de la habitación.

Una vez el hombre hubo salido, el castaño se acercó a la cama mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia, quizá había sido la mejor decisión desmayarla.

La rubia por su parte supo que debía irse de allí así que se levantó y al salir al pasillo encontró a un Alexander con una mirada interrogante y ella solo le sonrió.

Creo que no querían un moderador – comentó confundiendo al chico frente a ella, quien relajó su expresión y solo caminó hacía a ella y la abrazó, había sentido la inexorable necesidad de hacerlo, algo le decía que todo estaba cerca de terminar – Yo también te amo Alex –

Él calló, él sabía que no necesitaba responder a aquello. No sabía que iba a pasar en los próximos días, pero, disfrutaría el ahora así que la beso.

La besó en medio de aquel pasillo, la beso como si su vida dependiera de ello, recorriendo su boca, tratando de llenarse de ella.

Si iba morir, quería tenerla tatuada en su mente, quería que ella fuera su último recuerdo.

EN OTRO LUGAR.

No había sido una buena semana. Sacó el corcho de la botella con sus dientes mientras esparcía el líquido por su brazo derecho, sintió un ardor que lo quemaba y apretó la mandíbula.

Examinó el resto de su torso, hematomas, quizá una costilla rota.

La había sacado barata.

Los últimos días Voldemort se había encargado de recordarle sutilmente que él podía prescindir de él, no ahora, ahora era útil, pero, en una batalla sería una perdida, pero, no pasaría de ahí.

Los Muggles estaban tratando de protegerse, el estatuto del secreto estaba más que derribado, en consecuencia se habían aliado con los magos, lo cierto es que los habían subestimado.

Los Muggles tenían extraña tecnología que, pese a no estar cerca a vencerlos, podían hacer un daño considerable, bastaba mirar su cuerpo en aquel momento.

Él era la prueba viviente de ello y sabía que el hijo de puta lo sabía, solo se negaba a aceptarlo, era más fácil aseverar que sus hombres eran unos "inútiles".

Sintió un ardor en el bolsillo de su pantalón y precariamente lo sacó y lo contempló.

Lo tenemos – dos palabras, sin embargo, para él tenían un significado diferente.

Había llegado la cuenta regresiva.

Tic – Toc

EN OTRO LUGAR

¡SI! – cayó al piso mientras gritaba y enterraba sus uñas en el suelo, sentía un rayo enceguecedor recorrer su cabeza, sus ojos de cristalizaron ¿Tenía que haberlo hecho de aquella forma?

Un último pero importante recuerdo la golpeó con fuerza:

" _Solo confía en mí, pase lo que pase Hermione, necesito que confíes en mí en lo que estoy haciendo y diciendo en este momento, necesito que solo lo aceptes y no hagas más preguntas – …._

 _Lo haré – fue lo único que respondió, luego vio como tomaba otra caja mucho más grande que la anterior y la abría. Un hermoso collar con una gran esmeralda rodeada de diamantes apareció frente a sus ojos, vio como él la sacaba de allí y la miraba._

 _Antes de morir Pansy me dijo que "viviera y amara", no sabía cómo hacer eso, aún no lo sé, Pero, al pensar en sus palabras, siento que esto – haciendo referencia a su extraña relación – es lo más cercano a eso y, esto es la prueba de ello – ella se quedó viendo fijamente el objeto mientras él se acercaba para ponérselo._

 _No puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado – vio como sonreía, pero era una sonrisa apagada, sardónica._

 _Si, es mucho, pero no por las piedras preciosas – ella no entendió aquello, él aprovechando su confusión puso el collar sobre su cuello y con la punta de su varita lo apuntó – sabrás a qué me refiero cuando sea el momento- ella sin entenderlo intento quitárselo pero fue imposible, en cuanto tocó el broche sintió como sus dedos se quemaban – no me subestimes Granger._

 _No puedo aceptar esto ¡quítamelo! – …_

 _Confía en mí Granger – y ella sin saber por qué decidió callar y solo asentir…"_

Estaba tumbada en el piso, respiraba agitada mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era la viva imagen de un enfermo mental. Sabía que aquello era lo que estaban pensando los que la rodeaban.

Todos permanecían en silencio, expectantes.

Era un maldito hurón inteligente, ahora entendía perfectamente lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Cuando por fin pudo reunir energías para sentarse, hizo su cabello a un lado y tomó el broche del guardapelo, lo retiró de su cuello y lo depositó en la palma de su mano, lo miró durante unos minutos mientras sonreía apesadumbrada.

Luego se levantó y se puso frente a su amigo de anteojos, el collar cayó colgando frente a sus ojos.

Es lo que buscan – dijo mirando fijamente a su amigo pero dirigiendo sus palabras a todos los allí presentes.

Es imposible – la voz de Lupin de alzó sobre las demás, incrédula, aquello simplemente era imposible.

¿porqué? ¿Por qué no me afecta? – nadie emitió un sonido pero todos pensaban lo mismo, un horrocrux hacía daño mental a la persona que lo tuviera durante más de dos días y ella sinceramente no parecía lo suficientemente afectada – ya no tengo algo que se pueda dañar – contestó secamente – pero si tienen dudas – comento mientras lo enrollaba de nuevo en su mano y se acercaba a su ex profesor – puede lucirlo unos días, combina con sus ojos – dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona frente a las miradas sorprendidas y aterradas al dimensionar lo mucho que se había perdido.

Sintió un apretón en su antebrazo y luego como era girada bruscamente por el gemelo Weasley rapándole el camafeo.

No necesitabas hacer eso – murmuro mientras sobaba su brazo ahora rojo – nunca fue mío - A su mente volvió aquella frase _**"Si, es mucho, pero no por las piedras preciosas"**_ su mirada de cristalizó y la desvió mientras bajaba la cabeza, no permitiría que nadie viera aquello.

Salió de la habitación, ya tenían lo que querían, ahora sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que todo acabara ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Con él? ¿Con ellos? Un hueco se formó en su estómago, de repente todo parecía muy cercano, muy real.

Sintió una necesidad de aire, estaba hiperventilando, pensó que aquello no iba a afectarla tanto, pero ¡Lo amaba! Una vez en el pequeño jardín interior de la casa divisó una figura sentada en las raíces del único árbol, su cabello rubio caía a los costados de su rostro, abrazaba sus rodillas y temblaba ligeramente.

Sabes que Draco la mató ¿No? – la mujer levantó su rostro, lágrimas bajaban por su rostro sus ojos estaban rojos y su ceño estaba fruncido.

¿Él la mató? – se quedó sin aire un momento, ella no lo sabía o, al menos, no sabía aquella parte - ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que el maldito psicópata la había matado? – desvió la mirada, era un momento incómodo.

No es cómo si me concerniera – vio como la muchacha se levantó llena de furia y sacó su varita

¿No tienes sentimientos? - ¿Los tenía? Aquello era relativo, los tenía, pero, sobre una población bastante delimitada.

No hacía ella, apenas la conocí – lo dijo como si le estuvieran hablando de algo menos difícil que una muerte, cómo si de un chisme se tratara.

Tu maldito novio la asesinó – se acercó y puso la punta de la varita en su pecho, aquello no era buena idea, pensó.

Si, jugaban al gato y al ratón, tu hermana se dejó cazar – la presión de la varita se hizo más evidente en su pecho, la rubia tenía que relajarse – ella también le dio una buena paliza ¿Sabes que por eso se casó contigo? – ella generalmente no tenía sentimientos, pero aquello parecía un vomito verbal de alguien que quería apartar su mente de sus propios demonios.

Eres detestable Granger – la vio apuntarle con su varita, sus ojos despedían odio puro - ¿Celebraste su muerte? ¿Nuestro matrimonio? –

No celebré su muerte, solo pienso que era una actividad peligrosa, ella lo tenía claro, francamente no era mi asunto – realmente esperaba que ella no hiciera nada con esa varita, no deseaba lastimarla – su boda, digamos que cuando sucedió tenía otras cosas más importantes en mi mente, luego me diste lástima, por eso te saqué –

¿Lástima? ¿Otras cosas en mente? ¿Sabes lo que me hizo? – la rubia pensó en lo loca que debía estar la castaña para no pensar en que el bastardo se había casado con alguien más y la tenía encerrada en el cuarto contiguo como un maldito animal. Por otro lado, la castaña lo sabía, le daba lástima, ella misma había tenido que pasar esas… cosas. Ella sabía que estaba enferma.

No te diré que cosas eran, no te incumben y sí, lo sé, pero, tampoco era de mi incumbencia – sabía que aquello sonaba mal, pero, no lo sentía, su corazón era una roca. Ella no era la misma, aún apreciaba algunas personas, pero, ya no tenía el mismo sentido de la solidaridad.

¡Te acostabas con un maldito monstro! – ella lo sabía, sintió la energía saliendo del cuerpo de la pequeña rubia y suspiró, realmente no quería hacer aquello, sin decir una palabra y antes de que pusiera exteriorizarse la magia por la varita de la mujer salió despedida siendo detenida por el árbol, un chillido agudo salió de su garganta.

Sintió pasos acercándose y luego como era empujada a un lado. Un hombre castaño se apresuró al lugar donde la rubia estaba seminconsciente.

Pensé que necesitabas varita – ella no tenía que girarse para saber de quién se trataba.

Ella iba a hechizarme – sabía que ambos veían lo mismo, la varita caída a un lado de la chica – sabes perfectamente que no la necesito – ella se giró y lo vio a la cara, él tenía una sonrisa en sus ojos así su rostro estuviera serio, sabía que debía estar recordando la mujer que ayudó a encontrar los primeros Horrocruxes, la brillante bruja buena y sabía que la razón por la cual su sonrisa no llegaba a su rostro era porque, a los ojos de él, la mujer que tenía al frente era una desconocida.

Cuan despreciable eres para follártelo – ella escucho la rubia a su espalda y se tensó, las palabras salieron incluso antes de que pudiera pensarlo bien.

Me odio por amarlo – luego se fue, sin mirar las reacciones de quienes dejaba atrás.

Era la primera vez que exteriorizaba sus fantasmas, sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar, pero ¿Quién la escucharía? Si ella se odiaba, no podía imaginar lo que sentía cada integrante de aquella casa. De repente tenía ganas de gritar, quería tener una conversación con Dios o Merlín cualquiera de ellos si es que alguno existía, quería exigirles una explicación.

¿Por qué ella?

¿Qué había hecho en su vida pasada? Si existía tal cosa.

Estaba a punto de subir a su habitación cuando escuchó una voz familiar, una voz que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba, pero, hacerlo le recordó un pedido.

Se asomó a la cocina y allí estaba, cargaba un pequeño niño en brazos con un brillante cabello color púrpura que era mirado con adoración por su antiguo profesor.

¡Dromeda que grande está teddy! – la matrona de los Weasley se limpiaba las manos con su delantal mientras veía con cariño al niño ¿Era el hijo de Tonks? Hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta ¿Dónde estaba Tonks? ¿Por qué solo había visto a Lupin? Un nudo se hizo en su estómago, no quería contemplar aquella posibilidad, pero, era la más real

Hermione… - ante el llamado salió de sus pensamientos y fijo su vista en la mujer, era tan parecida a Narcisa Malfoy. Mientras estuvo en la mansión Malfoy se detuvo un par de veces a ver la foto de su hermana, debía reconocer que ambas eran muy bonitas, sin embargo, Dromeda desprendía paz y calidez, Narcisa por su parte parecía una mujer decidida, elegante, distante. Dos caras de la misma belleza – No sabía que estabas aquí

¡Oh! Yo… - ella no sabía que decir, tenía que decir algo pero no sabía cómo, el hombre y la mujer allí clavaron su vista en ella, ambos expectantes.

Tu mirada es diferente – un halo de tristeza cruzó por la mirada de la mujer, claro que era diferente, ella era diferente, ya no era la mejor versión de sí misma y por un momento extrañó serlo, pero, fue muy breve.

Dromeda, quisiera hablar contigo ¿Podrías? – ella entendió el pedido de la castaña, entendió que quería hablar a solas con ella y la curiosidad no tardo en aparecer en su rostro.

¡Claro! – fue lo único que dijo, la señora Weasley tomó al pequeño niño de las manos de la mujer y este a su vez cambió el color de su cabello a un rojo tomate tan distintivo de aquel clan.

Todos les dieron una última mirada a las dos mujeres, Hemione se fijó más detenidamente en la mujer, parecía más cansada, como todos, pensó donde podrían charlar y concluyó que su habitación era un sitio ideal, con una seña le indicó que la siguiera, subieron las escaleras en un silencio sepulcral, ninguna sabía qué debía decir.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta tras ellas, las dos se miraron fijamente, la mujer esperaba que la castaña hablara y ella estaba buscando las palabras para iniciar aquella conversación.

Prometí cumplir la última voluntad de alguien – dijo escuetamente

Sorpresa, eso se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer y…

Desconfianza, aquello fue como una puñalada para Hermione.

Descubrió que algunas cosas aún pertenecían a su antigua yo.


End file.
